The Vampire King
by Rorozoro
Summary: Chapter 10 updated! Look inside my profile for a good summery. Daisuke was a 7 year old who didnt fit in at life. Then one day that was flipped and he was turned into a vampire. Not even want to be a vampire 10 elders tell him he's going to be the king!
1. The Legend begins

It was dark in his world; it was the darkness that soothed him though. His world was flashing though his mind, his memories of his life, his human life. That didn't matter to him any more though his human life was over he was dead in anybody's book. At the age of seven years old Daisuke Motomiya was already dead.  
  
No one to love.  
  
No one to be loved by.  
  
How could he survive in this world if he wasn't supposed to be surviving in at all?  
  
Vampire.  
  
Creature of the night.  
  
That's what young Daisuke has turned in to.  
  
Shivering. His body was trembling badly. His lips were blue from the frigid weather, and the bottom one was bruised from biting. He wore a torn up school uniform shorts and vest. His dark brown hair was getting longer and getting in the way of his dark brown eyes, though his hair still held a tip or spiky feeling that's natural. But he wouldn't know. He hadn't seen a mirror in two months, not that, it would have mattered.  
  
Two months.  
  
It was two months ago from this day, December 16, 1993, that's when it happened. He was going home from school as normal: he wasn't the smartest in the class so the teacher asked him to stay behind. When it started to get dark he thought of taking a short cut though a dark ally. Something inside of him told him not to go, but he wanted to see his older sister, Jun. She said that she had something for him.  
  
He ran though the dark ally when he tripped. Landing face first on the ground he heard something crack like a bottle.  
  
His fingers traced the broken glass and thick liquid, being careful not to cut himself. He brought his hand up near his face and sniffed his fingers. He withdrew fast, it smelled rotten like, like.he didn't know but at the same time he did. He hesitated before putting his fingertips to his lips to get a little sample.  
  
Blood.  
  
He coughed, almost gagging. It wasn't humans' blood, it was something else.  
  
"Hey kid you're going to have to pay for that, I cant get that pigs blood cheap you know," a dark muggy voice came out of the shadows.  
  
Daisuke looked up to an ugly looking man in the shadows. With all that he saw, he could tell that the man looked like he hadn't shaved in years, or cut his hair in a long time, let a lone wash it. Daisuke couldn't see the mans, eyes but he was wearing a hat, ripped up overcoat, and socks with holes in them. He couldn't see what else the man was wearing.  
  
Daisuke gulped. 'Where's Jun when you need her to warn off the bad guys, or at least the ugly ones?'  
  
The man stepped closer to Daisuke and leveled, off so he stared him in the eyes. That was another reason for Daisuke to gag. He couldn't tell which way the man's eyes went: if they were going up or down, or at least one was going up and the other down. The ugly man breathed on Daisuke.  
  
It was the most horrible smell he had ever smelt in his seven years of living. It was like an old man with whisky, but instead of whisky, he had the after smell of blood: pig's blood.  
  
"You know I always heard human's blood was the best; much better then any animal's blood. What do you think?" The man took on a horrible looking transformation.  
  
Daisuke was horrified. What was once an ugly old man with eyes going either way was now a creature with black soulless eyes, and sharp fangs grew from his two eyeteeth.  
  
At first he didn't know what to do, but taking a reality check, he ran as fast as he could. He was fast for having short legs, but even the horrifying vampire was catching up to him. Daisuke noticed that in between his little chase after him that the vampire was coughing. Something was wrong with him and he thought that would give him a better chance.  
  
But if he weren't paying attention to the vampire and its coughing fit, he would have seen the garbage can in the middle of the path. He tried fast to get up and keep on running but the vampire jumped on his back. It felt like he broke every single bone in his body, and he was paralyzed.  
  
"Bad little boys like you shouldn't be in this world," his voice seemed like a far distance away even though he was right next to his ear It gave shivers up Daisuke's broken spine.  
  
He screamed out for help but no one would ever hear him. They probably wouldn't even care, but then again nor would he, he only has one reason to live on this world: his older sister. It seemed no one cared about him, his parents were always working, and they never had time for him anyway. They missed everything he had ever done. When he learned how to read and write, they missed his first "A", his first soccer game didn't matter any way they had lost their star player Taichi Kamiya was ill at the time. But Jun had been there for him through thick in thin.  
  
The vampire had lowered its fangs to Daisuke's neck, and bit.  
  
Daisuke's eyes flared with happy memories like him and his sister prancing around the living room's coffee table singing as loud as they could. He smiled. He was going to miss those nights with Jun. His eyes started drooping. The vampire was done and Daisuke's limp body fell to the floor of the dark ally. Blood trickled down his cheek, and then his world was filled with darkness.  
  
Hours later Daisuke awoke thinking it was all just a dream seeing as he was still alive. The sun was starting to peek out from behind the tall mountains of Yatsugatake. Daisuke had stepped out on the dark street. He was going strait for home. His house was a few hundred meters away but a patch of sun was in his way. As soon as he walked within the sunlight his feet were set on fire.  
  
Startled, he quickly ran back to the darkness. How could he be so stupid? He checked his neck, and trailed the bloodstain all the way down to his uniform vest and white undershirt.  
  
It was true.  
  
He was a vampire.  
  
He quickly ran finding any dark place for the day. For two months, Daisuke tried to find all the food he could. People took pity on him and gave him food, but nothing tasted right. Everything was dry with no taste to it. Sometimes people might give him a juicy piece of meat, but he didn't care for the meat though. He tried drinking all the red juice out of it; making his little fangs do some work. But as nights got longer and colder he got littler food, and some nights none. His fangs were craving human skin while his hunger craved their blood, but he didn't go near any humans. He was too afraid. Sometimes he saw dead little animals on the side of the road, and he would rip them open and get the blood from them. When you were desperate even the nastiest bloods tasted good.  
  
It was four o'clock and pitch black. Snow had been fallen for the past three days now and was still going. Daisuke was on the move still; shivering and biting his lower lip, he walked though the streets no plows had had been through. No cars were allowed on the roads, and most shops were closed, even the butchers. Somehow he had to find food. This was his fourth day without it and he didn't know if he could go on any more.  
  
He collapsed; he couldn't feel his small body any more. He was just going to lay there till the sun came up and burnt him up. Maybe it would melt the snow? He didn't know where he had collapsed; all he knew was that he was as good as dead.  
  
Darkness fell over him.  
  
His eyes fluttered open: where was he? How did he get to where he was? Questions bombarded his mind. He looked down. He wasn't in his torn up uniform any more; he was wearing baggy white and red striped pajamas. He bounced up and down. He was sitting in a bed with a warm blanket covering him. 'Haven't been in one of these in two months' he thought.  
  
An old man entered in to the room he was sitting in, "Oh, you're up finally. Never thought I'd see the day".  
  
"Where am I?" It was the first time he had spoken in two months.  
  
"Down in the sewer. We heard a thud from above and we all knew nobody would be out in a storm like this. Well no human anyway. We had lifted the lid and there you were a young: vulnerable vampire."  
  
"You knew I was a vampire?"  
  
"Did I know you were a vampire!? That must be the stupidest question I have ever heard a vampire ask! Of course we knew you were a vampire! If you weren't, we would have killed you and had a little snack."  
  
Daisuke paled when he heard that. "There are more of you? How many?"  
  
"You ask too many questions, and worst of all, you can solve all of them by yourself."  
  
"How?"  
  
"All you have to do boy is give a big sniff, like this," the old man gave a deep inhale and looked down at Daisuke.  
  
He took a small sniff at first, noticing a different smell, a very distinctive smell, and then he inhaled deeply. Noticing other scents and counted all the different ones. "Ten?"  
  
"Good boy, now it's eleven with you." He looked over at Daisuke, "What's your name boy?"  
  
"Daisuke," he gave a small mummer.  
  
The man gave a puzzled look. "You know a long time ago there was a legend. It said when the vampire king would take a turn and plan to destroy or at least rule humankind, that there wound be a young boy named Daisuke or Davis, and he would over-throw the king and take his place. He would a better make world for vampires and humans alike."  
  
"That's silly. First I wouldn't ever want to become any type of vampire king. I didn't even want to become a vampire. Vampires and humans together? Like as one civilization? Yeah right, all the vampires do is kill the humans for their own thirst!"  
  
"Well that's 'cause Onkó has been ruling and is planning big; so big he will kill his own men to get what he wants. And that is the world".  
  
"Well I still want no part in it." Daisuke looked around the room, ignoring the old man. Nothing was wood. The bedposts were made of metal, the table and nightstand were made of metal, and the door was made of metal. But they all gave a rustic look to the room. Nothing was new: all the blankets had holes in them or were hand made. He stepped down off the bed, while shivers were sent up his spine. Metal floors too.  
  
"Why is everything made of metal?"  
  
"That's the third stupidest question I've heard you ask this morning. Haven't you ever watched movies?"  
  
"Yeah" he raised his brow at the old man. 'What's his point?'  
  
"And what kills vampires?"  
  
"Sunlight, holy water, crosses, chur-" he was cut off.  
  
"Stop! Yes sunlight, but all the other things just burn and slowly kill you. What's the biggest threat?"  
  
"Knives?"  
  
'This has got to be the stupidest boy I've laid my eyes on yet.' The man stared at Daisuke like corn was growing out of his ears. "If knives could kill us don't you think this room would have been made of wood instead of metal!?"  
  
"You can get killed with a clunk on the head by a two by four?"  
  
'Maybe there was something wrong in the legend.'  
  
"Oh! Wooden stakes!"  
  
The old man rested his chin on his one palm and kept murmuring, "He's going to be the king, he's gong to be the king."  
  
Daisuke's stomach growled, "I am hungry, I am going to leave at dusk okay, so I can find some food" he went searching around the room, "Where are my clothes?"  
  
The old man got up and started walking towards the door, before he left he turned to Daisuke, "Griffin".  
  
Daisuke stared at the man dumbfounded.  
  
"My name: it's Griffin," he left.  
  
"Scary guy," Daisuke murmured to himself.  
  
Griffin entered the room next to Daisukes'. Nine hooded figures watched him enter. One turned back to a window they had been staring at. On the other side was a small boy of seven with brown hair and brown eyes. He was staring curiously at the window, which was a mirror to him. Yet he only saw the reflection of his room.  
  
"He cannot be the future king of the vampires, can he?" The man staring at the window turned back to Griffin.  
  
"He cannot be it, look at the records we grabbed from his blood test when he was sleeping!" Another spoke.  
  
"He was bitten by a poor diseased vampire that didn't know whether he was killing the child or turning him in to one of us."  
  
Griffin was outraged, they all had waited three hundred years for a vampire named Daisuke to come and they pitch him out of the plan because of whom he was bitten by. "Does that make him different from us!? Because the vampire that bit him was diseased!? Well he will be the future vampire king because I WILL train him. Alone; or with help it doesn't matter!"  
  
He had stormed out of the room in a hurry. One of the hooded figures took down their hood and turned back to Daisuke who was jumping on the bed like a monkey. 'I have to admit that little thing has a lot of energy first he's staring at a mirror were he cant see his reflection the next he's jumping on the bed.'  
  
"Cale what are we to do?"  
  
"The only thing we can do for now." Cale wasn't the youngest but he wasn't the oldest. Of all the ten vampires there, he considered himself the leader of the group.  
  
(Past memories) "Daisuke! Daisuke, where are you?" Jun said searching though the bushes for her little brother. She had gorgeous brown hair that cradled her face. She had brown eyes that looked like endless pits filled with love. She was only ten years of age, three years older then Daisuke.  
  
She heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. "Davis?" Davis was Daisuke's nickname that only people that were close to him called him.  
  
Daisuke came out of the bushes with tears in his eyes; he was holding a dead bunny in his hands. "The cat next door got to Mr. Snowflake Jun." Mr. Snowflake was Daisuke's pet bunny. It got its name by its fur, which was white as the crystal that falls from the sky during winter. All that beautiful white fur was now stained red, and its stomach was ripped open by the cat next-door: "Snuggles", which was owned by the fat lady who didn't use makeup lightly.  
  
Jun kneeled down, wiped away Daisuke's tears with her palm, and gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Davis, we could always get another bunny".  
  
"I don't want another bunny: I want Mr. Snowflake back!" He was a stubborn child for his age.  
  
Jun took the bunny from his hands and got to her feet. She walked to the edge of their back yard where the shed was. She grabbed a shovel and some sticks. All the while Daisuke watched her with curious eyes.  
  
She dug a small hole that the small rabbit could fit in. She looked back at Daisuke, and signaled for him to come over. She placed the bunny down gently in the hole under a big oak tree, and covered the dirt over it. Plucking grass from the lawn, she made a cross with the sticks she had picked up. She grabbed out a Swiss Army Knife and carved in the tree "Mr. Snowflake: 12/25/92 - 07/12/93. Hopefully your coat is still white in Rabbit Heaven". After about a half hour she was done with the nice big letters that were not too big.  
  
She turned her head back to Daisuke who was still sniffling, "Better?"  
  
He gave a faint nod; he looked down where she had buried Mr. Snowflake. "I'll feed you every day, your favorite lettuce and carrots, so you'll be healthy when I buy you back." He wiped the rest of his tears with his palms.  
  
Jun smiled sweetly at him. He was such a naïve little boy. She stood up and walked over to Daisuke. (End of memories)  
  
Daisuke was sitting on his bed remembering his time with his sister. He had remembered Mr. Snowflake and now knew he would never come back to him. He's seen death: he'd smelt it, felt it, and experienced it. A vampire's bite will send you to the pits of hell so you can give your soul up to the devil. As you come back to Earth, the devil passes his power down to your body, turning you into a bloodsucker.  
  
He would give anything to claim his soul back from the devil, to be human again, to see Jun again, to play outside again. He took a little whiff and recognized Griffin's sent. It was different from his and from all the others he had smelt.  
  
Griffin cracked the door open a little bit, and saw Daisuke tuckered out on the bed. "You just got up; how could you already be tired?"  
  
"I was jumping on the bed."  
  
"Oh, well I got you your clothes, but I am not letting you leave" he walked over to Daisuke.  
  
"Why? I am not going to become the future king of the vampires; I already told you that. Besides I'm only seven. What can I do?"  
  
"When your body is turned into a vampire at a young age, or at least before seventeen, it keeps on growing till it reaches it full length were it doesn't need to grow any more. Onkó was turned into a vampire at birth." Griffin remembered three hundred years ago before Onkó could even walk or talk. He was the king's firsthand men and good friend. The king had fallen in love with a mortal woman, but she died giving birth to Onkó and the king bit him to turn him into a full vampire. "You are going to be the future king whether you like it or not" He whispered. He put the clothes on the bed next to Daisuke "Get dressed so you can meet the other elders".  
  
Griffin left Daisuke to get changed. Daisuke got out of his striped red and white pajamas. He had light blue boxer briefs on, and a scar on his left breast plate. He traced the scar up high, close to his shoulder, down to the midsection of his breast plates, and right across his heart that had stopped beating. He remembered getting the scar. It was the first time he had turned into one of the devils serpents.  
  
(Past Memories) Daisuke walked along the cold ground in the dead of night. All was quiet, but a little too quiet. A low growl came out of the bushes behind him. Daisuke swung around to face whatever it was. Seeing nothing, he moved closer to the bushes and went through. When he got there three baby cubs were dripping with blood and already dead. Their mother was crying over them. She looked over at Daisuke with angry eyes. Lashing out with anger, she charged at Daisuke. He was frozen; he couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way of the bear. She slashed at his chest were his broken heartbeat laid.  
  
Daisuke was flung more then one hundred yards away from the bear. Starting to get angry at the bear he felt an evil power come over him. His eyes narrowed down: they were blacker then the pits of hell. His fangs grew long that blood trickled down his lip. He lashed at the bear with extreme speed no human could see with the eye itself. He drove his hand into the bear's chest bringing out a bloody heart. He gave a high kick, and kicked the head of the bear, killing it. She now lays beside her cubs, with blood streamed like a river. Daisuke came up to the wound in the mother's chest, diving in for a taste of her blood. He then moved on to the cubs. (End Memories)  
  
It was something he would rather forget, but he never could. It was the first time he had ever transformed into the devil himself. He pulled on the trousers that were a little big for him, and then pulled on a dark navy blue shirt over the scar were the mother bear had lashed at him.  
  
Walking out of the metal tin Griffin considered his room, he spotted ten vampires waiting for him. One had come up to him with a smile. Te had dark hair that was unexplainable. Daisuke didn't know what color it was: blue, black, or brown? All Daisuke knew was that it was dark. Daisuke noted that under the dark hair that fell over the man's eyes was a piercing emerald green stare.  
  
"Hello Daisuke, my name is Marth. I'll be your foreign language teacher." He shook Daisuke's hand. Daisuke was confused. Marth? Who was Marth? His foreign language teacher? He couldn't even speak good English yet and he was supposed to speak other ones too?  
  
Griffin walked over to Daisuke, "Don't worry boy, all of us are going to be teaching you different things, not just foreign languages. We'll be teachings you vampire moves, and human knowledge." He brought him over to the other eight vampires. There was:  
  
Cale: He was the leading man out of all the men but by the looks of it he didn't like Daisuke very much. He had dyed white blond hair and green eyes. He looked to be in his mid-twenties.  
  
Alexander: More of the voice of reason with in the whole group, he was the one that told the group when to attack, what to do, and was just basically their "vampire" schedule. He was bald on the top with black hair that was turning gray up by his ears that went to the back of his head. His eyelids drooped over his blue eyes. He was maybe the oldest, late fifties or in his early sixties.  
  
Arthur: He was the reading and writing teacher. Arthur had auburn hair and green eyes. He was tall and lanky, maybe somewhere in his forties.  
  
Jon: He was a trainer in swords. He had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Unlike Arthur, Jon was shorter but leaner, and around his thirties.  
  
Nicholas: He taught everyday vampire things, such as how to survive and control your anger. He had Blond hair that was graying around the sideburns and blue eyes. He looked younger then Alexander but not too much.  
  
Edwin: He was the math teacher. He had blue eyes with strawberry blond hair. He was maybe the next oldest next to Nicholas in his late forties or early fifties.  
  
Miguel: He was a history teacher in his human life and in his vampire life. He had stubby black hair with blue eyes, and he was in his early thirties if not thirty.  
  
Christopher: the last, and was the science teacher. He had brown hair and light, almost like milk chocolate colored, eyes. He was in his mid thirties.  
  
Daisuke looked at all the vampires then back to his martial arts teacher, Griffin, "Why do I have to have teachers and trainers? I am only seven you know."  
  
"We all know Daisuke, but our future king has to be prepared for anything-" Daisukes stubborn voice cut in.  
  
"NO! I will not become YOUR vampire king! I don't want to be a vampire! I want to go back to my human life with my sister!" he stormed back to the metal tin room that had no wood: stakes in particular.  
  
"I told you he has no need for being our king. We'll just wait for the next boy that has better taste AND had a better bite." Cale turned and walked away.  
  
"That jerk! I think all Daisuke needs right now is a little time. Remember when we were at that state and mind, we couldn't tell the difference between the human world and the vampire world," Alexander stated.  
  
Marth raised a brow to him, "Are we suppose to remember when we were at that state? I can't even remember what I had for breakfast yesterday!" Everybody turned to Marth; and some of them rolled their eyes at him. Even Marth caught his mistake, "Wait yes I do, I had blood!" He started to count on his fingers, "But I don't remember what TYPE of blood I had".  
  
"Marth, Shut up!" Griffin put up his hands to silence him. "I'll go in and talk to Daisuke."  
  
Griffin entered Daisuke's room, and everybody else left to go to their own rooms. They had two hours left of daylight. Marth was the only one who didn't go. He was a master of silence: even a vampire couldn't hear him. He pressed his delicate ear to Daisuke's door.  
  
"What do you want?" Daisuke said in a muffled voice from under his pillow.  
  
"Its good to know your vampire senses are getting better," said Griffin. He sat on the bed at the edge of Daisuke's feet. Daisuke's head peeked out from under the pillow and he sat up hesitantly.  
  
"You know not all vampires are what you think." Griffin saw Daisuke's one brow go up, mocking him. "Like I said earlier, before Onkó's rule on us, three hundred ago human and vampire lived at peace with one another. Vampires and humans fell in love with one another every day. I never fell in love with any human, but others have."  
  
"Did any body fall in love with a human that lives in here?"  
  
"No-well one, but that's not any of my business to-".  
  
"Was she pretty?"  
  
"She was gorgeous. They even had children, but, like I said, it's none of my business. If he tells you he tells you."  
  
Marth's eyes narrowed, he knew whom Griffin was talking about. He saw her, and their children. They all were beautiful.  
  
"We had helped the human race. Our vampire blood is good and strong, well most any way. But human blood wasn't as strong. Some had what they call now AIDS others had something else or something new. We would cut open their veins and cut open our chest part, mix in some our blood with theirs, and they would be cured. Any wounds or open cuts would be healed-".  
  
"What about your chest?"  
  
"It would heal".  
  
Daisuke looked at his chest, "My cut didn't heal."  
  
"You mean the one on your heart?"  
  
"Yeah. Why didn't it heal?"  
  
"Because your heart doesn't beat. Neither does mine, but back then our souls would go to heaven, not hell, and they would beat. But Onkó made deals with the devil, and all of our hearts never made a beat again."  
  
"But what about when you need to feed? Did you eat regular food back then?"  
  
"We can still eat regular food it just tastes REALLY bad. And no, we have always been drinking blood, but back then anyone scheduled to be executed would be fed to us. Once somebody had died they would make sure they were dead by getting a vampire to feed. Others made out wills and when they want to die, they'd called upon a vampire".  
  
"So what you're trying to say is that vampires had once a good use to them, but now they just kill for pleasure?"  
  
Griffin nodded, "In about two hours the sun will set. We usually go out one or two hours after the sun has set. The night's a little calmer then, I don't know why, but it is." Griffin got up "Get some sleep".  
  
When he exited and nobody was there, it was a sign of relief for Griffin. He hoped nobody in particular had heard him talking to Daisuke about one of the vampires and their human mate.  
  
Daisuke looked down at his clothes. He had only been in them for an hour. But he wasn't changing. He was going to try and sneak out in two hours. He sat on the bed wondering about the girl Griffin talked about, why did it bother him so much if a vampire had a human mate and had some kids? But still, he wondered how she looked and whom she had fallen in love with. Cale? Maybe that was the reason he was so stuck up. He rolled over on his side, closed his eyelids. He wouldn't worry about it or think about it.  
  
Two hours had passed swiftly. Daisuke had snuck out of bed and opened the door, to his relief no one was up. He walked as silently as he could, he finally found a latter to the street, he opened the lid shifting all the snow that had fallen during the storm, looking around he put the lid back on the manhole after he had slid up and out. He didn't fall in the spot where he stood, matter of fact he was nowhere near where he fell, they must have had good ears to hear him fall from a distant.  
  
Daisuke was like an elephant to his ears, he knew every breath he had taken, he was no good at sneaking out. Others might not of heard him cause they were in to deep of a sleep but he couldn't fall asleep. Thinking of his past, his wife, his children. Daisuke was still a child he had to protect him, something he couldn't do for his kids. He swore to himself he'd protect Daisuke with his life as if it were his child.  
  
Daisuke was skipping in a cold happy way. He had enough warmth to skip around and to be happy, which he was cause now he was away from all the talk about some silly future of the vampire king in the sewer.  
  
It came along fast. So fast Daisuke's eyes couldn't even see a thing, but he sure felt it. He was sent flying forwards and crashing into a tree.  
  
"Little boy vampires like you shouldn't be out here alone, especially when happy, it gets to any good vampire."  
  
Daisukes eyes finally adjusted to what he was seeing, which was the first he's ever since a female vampire. But next to her was a male. They both were in their devil forms, blood was dripping from both of their mouths it was enough to make him sick.  
  
"Since you're so young consider this a favor" the female reached over to a tree and broke off a branch with a sharp edge, withdrawing her hand to let the piece of wood fly.  
  
Daisuke shut his eyes for the blow waiting for the pain to hit, for with non-beating heart to go on flames. He was only seven!  
  
Waiting.  
  
But nothing happened he ended up hearing the female start screaming and the male trying to do something. When he opened his eyes he saw a particular vampire busting out some moves on the male since the female was on fire, her own branch was shoved in her back in her heart.  
  
The vampire did a back flip avoiding the male's flying fists. He grabbed the wooden branch from the female he had put it in and ran up to the male jumped behind him and shoved it in his back like the female.  
  
He looked back at Daisuke his black pits changed right back to his normal green eyes.  
  
They had found a hill and sat down, being silent for a while Daisuke decided to perk up, "Why did you save me?"  
  
"Because you're only a child, and I never got to protect my children from their fates".  
  
Daisuke was shocked this would be the last vampire he would of thought that would have fallen in love with a human.  
  
"Griffin was right we are not the same as we were back then, but we have to move on though all the pain we go though everyday."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
He looked at Daisuke in amazement, he thought he would of dropped the subject by now, by what a perfect question for the one she had fallen in love with, "Her name was Zelina." He took a necklace of a locket off his neck and tossed it as Daisuke. "We had three children there on the left side".  
  
Daisuke opened the locket; he looked on the right side first. Boy, Griffin wasn't pulling his leg she was gorgeous, even in a black and white picture. She had long blond flowing hair with the looks of it; she smile was perfect and her eyes that were probably blue, sparkled like diamonds. He looked at the three children: two boys, and one girl. The girl was the youngest maybe three, the next youngest was maybe for and the oldest was about five. The little girl looked a lot like her mother so did the little boy. The oldest looked like his father, dark hair.  
  
"When Onkó took rule everything changed, Zelina, Roy, Bucky, and Lena were all killed. I remember coming home from work at night to find my wife's blood every where in the kitchen, her body was cut up her hair was ripped out of her head. I went in to play room; Lena was in each corner of the playroom her head was in the center. Bucky was sleeping when I left, he was still in his bed but his skull was cracked against the wall and knives were in his chest. Roy. Roy was the worst; he was my pride and joy, strong, I could tell he was fighting with the half vampire in him. He was so much like me, he fought to protect the family and maybe he would of won but they got sick of him and they, they."  
  
Daisuke saw tears in his eyes talking about his past, "they did what?"  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you when you older, your still to young" he got up and turned to leave, "I wont force you to come back Daisuke, that's your decision" he walked back to the sewer.  
  
One hundred yards away Daisuke yelled out, "MARTH! YOUR LOCKET!"  
  
"Keep it Daisuke, they don't need to be by my heart any more, there in it, they make it beat for me."  
  
Daisuke watched as his figure slowly disappeared, he couldn't stand to think of how Roy was killed. It made him so mad to think one man could have this kind of power over people.  
  
That was it, no more mistakes this was his final decision he was going to scream it out to the whole world. "I will be become the Vampire King! Rid of all evil and Onkó, I will get revenge for Marth's family and make this world as it use to be three hundred years ago!" that was it, Daisuke Motomiya was going to become the greatest Vampire King there ever was!  
  
"Daisuke, Daisuke! Get up it's eight o'clock its time to start the day again!" Screaming was heard, it sounded like echoes.  
  
Daisuke forced himself to get up out of bed; he shook his head "What a dream." He got changed in to a pair of black pants that were baggy on him. He walked down to where he always eats, here with his family, it was the only family he has. They had their difficulties but life was a ball to him and his "family".  
  
"Damn it! Marth! You spilt blood on me again" Nicolas's voice rung though out Daisukes seventeen year old vampire ears.  
  
"Opps" Marth shoved another spoon full of cereal in his mouth, instead of milk like humans use vampires used blood, it even comes by the gallon.  
  
Daisukes relationship with all the other vampires have grown intense, Marth was like a brother to him, which he never had before, Griffin took the father role in his life, Cale took the stubborn bully next-door, everybody took some important role in his life. Newer vampires had come and some had gone in these long ten years.  
  
Daisukes name stuck to most like Griffin, but Marth and some others had started calling him by his nickname, Davis.  
  
Zeff, and Lynn are newer vampires to the group, their brother and sister but can they argue! Lynn always won, she had beaten Daisuke in arguing a few times and it was his favorite thing to do. Another Vampire had come the other day but he still sleeps in his room.  
  
For now the future king has it easy, all he needs is a good team of vampires, which has already been started. But later Daisuke's life will get more complicated and hard for his fight for the thrown.  
  
***********  
  
And that's chapter 1.  
  
So what do you guys think, Please review.  
  
Next time: Who was the vampire sleeping upstairs. Going though his life and how he became a vampire is just one step. Onkó wants him and he wants nothing to do with the vampires. Will Daisuke help or will the young vampire throw his anger out on him?  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	2. A burning new friendship

Why? Why did he have to become a vampire? He was smart had a good life; collages were accepting him from over the world.  
  
"Daisuke, Daisuke! Get up it eight o'clock its time to start the day again!" That's what was heard through this metal tin. Someone had screamed for Daisuke. Daisuke was the same person that found him.  
  
Daisuke.  
  
Who they call the future vampire king.  
  
He hated him.  
  
(Past memories) He walked down the street, where people looked at him. It was two in the afternoon, school was out. He was graduating that year, valedictorian, class president. Yale, Harvard, and all the other big collages across the world were vying for his attention.  
  
His father was a rich businessman; his mother was a simple housewife. His real parents best friends adopted him. But that didn't bother him. He was genius that had a perfect life with his family. They were one of the most known families around Odaiba.  
  
He was heading toward an end of the year party at his girlfriends house. He said he would come early to help out.  
  
The party was revved up by six and roaring to go. At eight there was a damper to the party where everybody was inside with the fear of vampires creeping in their minds. Lately people have just disappeared with no trace. People put their minds to think vampires are starting to come back out from the dark and start killing again.  
  
"Why do you have to leave? Its dark out what if the vampires get you?" his girlfriend pulled on his arm preventing him from going to the door.  
  
"There's no such thing as vampires they are just folklore to explain unreasonable deaths. I mean have every seen one?" he struggled to get out her grasp.  
  
"No. But my cousin did!" she tugged harder.  
  
"Yeah, and isn't he in a mental institution for lying too much?" he broke free.  
  
She thought for a moment but realized he was already gone.  
  
"Vampires" he laughed to himself, "Such a silly fallacy" he started up his red 2003 corvette.  
  
Signs past, people past, it seemed life itself was passing by. People say live life to its fullest, he was sick of that saying. He was an eighteen- year-old genius, an inventor, and had a perfect ideal life. Yet he sick of it he wanted something more.  
  
He looked down at his cars' digital clocked that just clicked 11:30; he had a half an hour to get to his house before his parents started to get worried. But with in those few seconds of looking at the clock someone had jumped in the road in front of him.  
  
He slammed on his brakes hard, swerved to miss the person in front of him. He hit a tree off the side of the road.  
  
His head rested on the steering wheel and deflated air bag. He raised his head his eyes glanced everywhere at once. He looked at the windshield, which was cracked in a dozen places. The same person that jumped in front of him was now hovering over him on the other side of the window. He looked closely at the figure it was a female. " Onkó has been watching you he needs you for this little war that has broken out."  
  
"Go to hell bitch!" he spat  
  
She frowned," I could've taken the go to hell it's a nice little place but no one calls me a bitch!" with a swift kick the windshield was broken and glass shattered all around him.  
  
Groaning in pain he pushed all his weight on the car door to get it open. Falling on the ground he looked up to see more people coming and he had a feeling they were all on her side. He looked back to her. Her eyes turned black and narrowed down. She smirked showing fangs. He turned back to all the others they took the same transformation as she.  
  
Vampires. Folklore walking on solid ground.  
  
She jumped off the car and tackled him down pinning him to the ground. "I will give my king what ever he desires." She tightened her grip on his wrists. Her mouth dangerously close to his neck, "Don't struggle" she licked his neck then bit.  
  
His life seemed like it was already flashing before him. Yet he had still yearned for something in his "perfect" life. But he wanted nothing to do with any kind of vampires.  
  
Darkness was falling over him, a mix of his and the female vampires blood danced on his lips.  
  
He was falling in darkness away from the light, falling to a place were flames of fire greeted you everyday. Yet the funny thing was is that even though flames greeted you it was cold, freezing in fact. It was hell itself. Where the flames of coldness scorched you from head to toe.  
  
"Another Vampire?" from the flames risen a man, an ugly fellow with black eyes blacker then the females, but they weren't narrow like hers he also didn't have fangs. "Will you be going to Onkó or the newer one named Daisuke? Hmm I remember Daisuke coming in about ten years ago looking exactly like you but he was smaller of course only seven years of age." He walked over to an orb of some kind of power.  
  
"Are you the-Devil?" he choked out.  
  
"No. I'm not the devil I'm his vampire assistant. I help all the vampires go back up to become one or go down to burn with their corpse." He held out an orb seeing if it fit the eighteen year old, "too big" he put it back where it floats around going nowhere in particular.  
  
"But I don't want to become a vampire!" he shouted.  
  
"Daisuke said the same thing. But then again he also said something about a Mr. Snowflake don't know who that is but-" the man rambled on lifting more orbs to the younger one.  
  
"Why are you comparing me to him I don't even know him! We don't have anything in common!"  
  
"You'd be surprised at how much you DO have in common." He matched the eighteen year old with the orb it fit perfectly. "Okay. I found your source of power. Now this may hurt a bit because your soul has to be claimed now." He took the orb and pushed in young boys body where his heart was.  
  
His heartbeat started slowing down, it felt like a million knives going though his heart all at once. His soul was being ripped out of his body. It was as someone was ripping out all the hair on his entire body. When his soul was out of his body the orb turned black entering in his body possessing it as its own.  
  
He screamed going though all the pain was unbearable. Just then everything stopped no screaming was heard just some chuckling by a crackling fire.  
  
His eyes opened no pain was found or felt in his body. He got up looking around. The female vampire that bite him with her buddies were laughing by a fire three hundred yards away. He looked around he was in the middle of nowhere, he couldn't see his corvette anywhere and it looked like no civilization was around for miles. All of it was just trees.  
  
He felt around his heart. No beat, No thump. No nothing.  
  
He was mad at the vampires sitting by the fire for what they had turned him in to. He swore he would never help or join their king who they call Onkó.  
  
He got up and walked over to the fire. He had no plan in mind but he had to do something.  
  
"Well look who's up. How you feeling?" the female vampire got up to greet him. She was the only female in the little pack there was three other male. "Your probably not really strong right now but that's okay Onkó told us to teach you a few moves and raise your strength a little before he gets to see you".  
  
"Now do you just go around assuming people aren't strong or do you know for a fact?" his intense eyes narrowed down at her.  
  
"I know it for a fact that you're not strong at all" she gave in with his staring contest and looked away from his intense eyes. "All new vampires aren't strong. Besides I can sense your power it's weaker."  
  
He took the advantage that he had and grabbed her by the neck lifting her up off the ground. His power increased over any maximum, he was much stronger then most vampires. Could it of been the black orb in his body? All the others transformed including her. He was the only one who didn't.  
  
"How-how did-are you-your strength?!" she choked out scrambling up her words.  
  
The three male were going to attack him to get the girl down, "If you don't want me to kill your little girlfriend I suggest you back away!" the three vampires stopped in their tracks.  
  
He looked over and found a tree with sharp edges. He spoke; "Next time be more careful on who you choose to be a vampire. 'Cause they just might have a power boost like me!" he looked over at the three other vampires and smirked turning into a serpent "I lied!"  
  
He came dangerously close to the female's neck and whispers "Don't struggle." He licked her neck, "Buh-bye". He threw her in to the tree with the sharp edges where her body was put on flame from the wood piecing through her heart.  
  
The three male vampires attacked all at once. Only to be sent flying backward from the eighteen-year-olds force of strength.  
  
He walked over to a tree and broke off some sharp branches. Turning around he found out one of the vampires were charging up to him as fast as they could. The younger one tripped the charging vampire throwing a wooden branch down by his heart.  
  
The other two came forth. One behind to grab him and the other in front to stake him with the branches the younger vampire picked.  
  
But even trying was no use. The newer vampire did a back flip over the vampire behind him making the one coming forth stake his own comrade.  
  
"Why don't you give up and run home to your king and tell him I DON'T want any part of him!" he looked back at the scared vampire, "Or do you want to end up like your friends?"  
  
The vampire looked around three piles of ash and bones were left of all of his friends, he looked back up at the younger vampire and took off with his vampire ability to tell his king of the newer vampire.  
  
He watched the vampire run off. He transformed back to his human looking form. His life was over. That perfect life he use to have was nowhere from perfect anymore. No family, no girlfriend, no more education, no collages, no friends. Who would want to be friends with a vampire anyway?  
  
He wondered for two days straight not seeing anything but trees. He ate nothing drank nothing. And when sunlight came he hid well and slept off all the tiredness. He didn't know why he just didn't walk out in the sun or stake himself, maybe it was the fear of going back down to hell.  
  
Night bestowed with its darkness, it was time to walk again. This night though was different; he heard something moving through the woods.  
  
When he took a little whiff it didn't smell like him, maybe it was an animal or better yet a mortal human. Why he thought of human and their blood was beyond him it was just a desire he had been craving.  
  
He started to run going faster and faster each time he had passed a tree. By five seconds he was about a mile where he was, and ten feet away from what he heard.  
  
A girl possibility a year older then him. She looked lost and looked like she jumped off a plane and landed in the wrong place or at least away from everyone else. Her parachute was detached from her black vest.  
  
She turned "Hello? Is anybody there?"  
  
He made his way towards her; she looked relieved, "Oh thank god, do you know where the nearest town is?"  
  
"If I did do you think I'd be here?"  
  
Her face went gloomy, "I take it you're lost to?" she perked up again trying to look on the bright side, "You know I have a fear of vampires and I was getting scarred that one might attack me you know?" she laughed trying to calm down her fear.  
  
"Lost? Never. Feared? I'm your worst nightmare." He took his transformation. Temptation was kicking in; it was the one reason he didn't want to go fast to any town was the fear of killing someone. Now that someone came to him he didn't care anymore.  
  
She looked horrified. She started running as fast as she could trying to get away from him. Her brown hair was falling out of her loose bun, her green eyes looked back for him back she never saw him. When she turned to look in front of her she ended up smacking a brick wall of a chest.  
  
Falling to the ground she looked up at him, she tried backing away but she backed up right in to a tree. Fear was making her paralyzed as he came closer to her with his fangs that were never used and eyes that don't like to be seen.  
  
He kneeled down in front of her that his eyes were staring intensely in her eyes.  
  
Wanting to look away something made her keep staring back in his black eyes.  
  
He lowered himself not to her neck but to her lips. Giving in, she kissed him back on his plush lips. His shirt was ripped up but she ripped the rest of it off. He pushed his tongue in exploring her mouth.  
  
Their tongues danced in one another's mouth her hands where everywhere on his bare back at once. Seeing that the girl was dazed he took his next step. He bent down by the neck where his fangs stretched out and bit down on her neck. He found he had the power to make someone feel the pain or make them feel pleasure in every single way.  
  
In five minutes he was done he transformed back. The girl was limp and dead in a slanted position at the trunk of the tree.  
  
He heard something behind him. When he turned a man in a black hooded sweatshirt and black baggy pants jumped down from a tree. He had a chain coming out of his pocket and the same kind of dog chain around his neck. He had a lot of earrings in his ears on his left were two hoops on the bottom one ball and another hoop at the top point of his ear. The Right ear was the same but it didn't have a ball in the one.  
  
"Wow!" he looked at the girl "You weren't just careless you were really sloppy."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted at the man.  
  
"No need to yell I am only a few yards away. My ears are really sensitive. Oh my name?" he put a big smile "The names Daisuke but you just call me Davis everyone else does" he thought, "Well everyone expect Griffin and Cale and Alexander. But other then that everyone calls me Davis."  
  
'So this is Daisuke' he thought.  
  
"I was really surprised you didn't hear me at all, since Marth says I'm louder then an elephant."  
  
"How long were you following me?"  
  
"Two days now. I'm the one who shifted the course of the parachute so the girl would land here" Daisukes pinky finger swirled around his ear pulling out ear wax and flinging it away from him. "She had death written all over her I gave her about a week before she died of some kinda disease. That's why I said you were careless you didn't even bother smelling in her blood to see if she was diseased. But then again you were desperate and you're new to this world of vampires." Daisuke looked back to him and put up five fingers; "Five, four, three, two," he gave the signal of one and at that point the eighteen year old went down on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Another thing about bad blood it makes you pass out" he walked over to pick up the fallen vampire, "And it's all cause your digestive system cant break up the bad blood."(End of past memories)  
  
In his mind it was all Daisuke's fault. He had been sleeping for a while and all he wants to do now it get out of sewer. He could hear the vampires in the eating quarters talking about him.  
  
"So what are we going to do about the newer vampire Cale?" Alexander asked.  
  
"I don't know why don't you ask your king!" Cale was disgusted with the way Daisuke had turned out to be.  
  
Alexander wasn't that fond either. He rather Marth didn't teach him things like how much food you could put in your mouth without spilling blood.  
  
"I have all the results from the blood tests." Griffin walked over to Cale and Alexander with a packet of paper in his right hand.  
  
"Name: Koushiro Izumi  
  
Nickname: Izzy  
  
Blood: A  
  
Hair: Red  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Height: 5' 11''  
  
Weight: 170lbs  
  
He is a genius and works skillfully with computers. He is also an inventor. He comes from a rich family and was adopted at six months." Griffin went on about Koushiro's life. "He seems loyal, and would be a good member to add."  
  
"Now why couldn't he have the name Daisuke?!" Cale said, "he would make a much better future king then this dope".  
  
Daisuke and Marth stopped eating to look at Cale. Marth chuckled at Daisuke, losing some of his cereal. Daisuke shoved another in his mouth; "No I make a much better king then that smart ass!"  
  
"This Smart ass probably could become a better king then you if he ever wanted to!" a grim voice came from the door.  
  
Everyone looked to see Koushiro standing in front of the door with a grimace expression. "Hello Koushiro it's nice to see you up again" Daisuke greeted with a smile.  
  
"You all disgust me so I am leaving to get out of this hell hole." Koushiro's shirt was still ripped off and he still had his green shorts with a darker green pocket.  
  
Daisuke had heard Koushiro exit the sewer. "I'll be back."  
  
Lynn looked up at her king, "You know you can't change his mind about us?"  
  
"Yeah well it's worth a shot!" Daisuke recalled.  
  
"Well you're not going alone I am going with you!" she jumped over toward him.  
  
He didn't feel like arguing now, "Fine just don't get in my way!"  
  
When Daisuke and Lynn were out of ear reach the group started talking again, "You have to admire a women who can get in Daisukes skin" Marth looked with awe where the two were standing.  
  
"Yeah that's Lynn for ya'" Zeff laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she was the future queen" Jon said.  
  
"No. I don't see it." Marth shook his head lightly.  
  
"You would know?" asked Zeff.  
  
"Yes I would, I raised him."  
  
Griffin looked over at Marth, "Yeah you raised him to eat like a pig!"  
  
"No he always ate like a pig!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey slow down!"  
  
Daisuke sighed and reduced his speed, "You know I didn't ask you to come with me."  
  
"Tough luck" Lynn had short brown hair with dark brown eyes. She was about 5'2'' a around a foot shorter then Daisuke.  
  
"Here's some money go buy some food and don't forget to stop by the hospital to pick up some blood" Daisuke jumped off leaving Lynn all to herself with the money.  
  
"Hmph men!"  
  
Daisuke soared though the skies. Landing on the ground skillfully to start running to jump and soar again. Koushiro was running with his vampire abilities he knew Daisuke would follow. But that was no problem a ten-year- old vampire had much better senses then a new born.  
  
Daisuke soon caught sight of Koushiro doing the same technique as him. Koushiro went down on the ground running more and as fast as he could.  
  
Daisuke increased his speed when he hit the ground not to maximum like Koushiro's but enough to catch up to him. Koushiro transformed with out meaning to and turned to face Daisuke.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Koushiro, I just want to talk." Daisuke stopped leaving a cloud of dust.  
  
"About what" he went in to attack Daisuke with his fists.  
  
Daisuke jumped in back of him, "I know you're strong and all, but lets face it, you can't defeat me." He dodged the foot coming up in his face, "I saw the three vampires you killed, and for me that be like squashing four bugs with one pebble."  
  
Koushiro stopped and changed back rolling his eyes, "the expression goes killing two birds with one stone. You are an idiot."  
  
"No. I am just saying that they weren't big enough to big be birds and it doesn't take a lot to kill them."  
  
Koushiro laughed, "Can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Yeah what's up?"  
  
"Why did you want to become a vampire?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Koushiro was shocked. The vampire king never wanted to become a vampire. "Then why did you want to become the king of them?"  
  
"It was ten years ago when I was seven that I was turned into a vampire. I wondered for a long time before I stumbled on the sewer where I passed out. I screamed and screamed cause they kept saying I would one day become a vampire king. That night I ran away but someone followed me to make sure I was safe. I was attacked and on the verge of bursting in flames but that someone protected me. Not to far from here he told me a story, that's where I made my promise. A promise to become the greatest vampire king and get rid of all evil."  
  
"How can you get rid of all evil if that's what we're qualified as?"  
  
"Because Onkó is the first evil vampire king. Once he took rule three hundred years ago everything changed instead of helping the human race like the other kings before him he killed them for pleasure."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know maybe he had a problem with his mother being a mortal" Daisuke shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Wait! So Onkó the vampire king now is half vampire?" Koushiro might have been a genius but he had no knowledge of vampires.  
  
"No. His father bit him to make him a full vampire."  
  
"So what you want to do is bring history back. You want the mortal human and immortal vampires to live together?"  
  
"That's my dream!"  
  
"Another question, how do you plan on killing Onkó?"  
  
Daisuke blinked, he hadn't thought of HOW to get Onkó, "I am not sure yet. I mean I have encountered him before when I was fifteen and lets just say things didn't go according to plan. He ended up kill five of my men." He looked up and the moon a very common site for him, the craters of the moon. But that was in through the vampires eye, he could also change to see it like any human could see it, even without changing. "You see when Onkó made deals with the devil he asked to be the strongest. So the devil gave his power out in black orbs and it's basically your strength level. Your orb has a great deal of strength. I guess you can say it's a little unusually for a newborn vampire you have such great strength. That's why the four underestimated you."  
  
Koushiro looked up to the moon as Daisuke, he saw what he had always saw just a circle of cheese "Looks like you'll need help trying to defeat Onkó."  
  
"Sure will" Daisuke looked down at him and gave out his hand, "What do you say you join my little team against Onkó?"  
  
Koushiro smiled and shook his hand, "I think your little team needs to expand."  
  
Daisuke smiled "I think so too. Our count is now fourteen."  
  
"Wow I didn't think someone like you could actually get a stubborn mule like him to join. Especially getting him to join so fast!" Lynn came walking out in the moonlight with bags of food and some gallons of blood.  
  
Daisuke sighed; "This nightmare starts again!" he turned to head back where the sewer was, "Why so fast?"  
  
"You didn't give me enough money is why. I ended up running as fast as I could to get away from everyone!"  
  
"Well it's not my fault I only meant for you to get things that you had enough money for!"  
  
"Well sorry! It's not my fault you old vampires don't know how to live!"  
  
"Um, is this going to be an argument the whole way back?" Koushiro was dumbfounded.  
  
"It will in till he gives up!" Lynn shouted.  
  
"Okay I give up!" Daisuke walked along side by Koushiro leaving Lynn behind.  
  
"HEY YOU CANT GIVE UP LIKE THAT!"  
  
Both Koushiro and Daisuke sighed; she was one annoying female vampire.  
  
~*~  
  
Koushiro entered Daisukes' room it was still daylight and Daisuke was passed out on his bed. The covers were down by his feet and he was snoring like a baby.  
  
"Davis." Koushiro whispered in Daisukes ear.  
  
"Yum a garbage pizza covered in blood" Daisuke was drooling.  
  
"Disgusting!" Koushiro kicked Daisuke off the bed.  
  
"Ow, my head" Daisuke rubbed his temples and looked over at Koushiro who was smiling, "go away its still daytime!"  
  
"Yes but my king has to be prepared for anything so I made you something." Koushiro grabbed Daisuke and started dragging him down to his room.  
  
"Cant it wait till night?"  
  
"No."  
  
When they got in Koushiro's room Daisuke was already sleeping. "Davis I got a garbage pizza soaked in blood!"  
  
Daisukes eyes opened, "Really?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Daisuke groaned, and started looking around his room and saw nothing of interest, "So what you get me?"  
  
"I made you these!"  
  
Daisuke stared at what looked like two metal cuffs, "What are they?"  
  
"I call them the T-H-R Armer" Koushiro walked over to Daisuke, "Its consisting of titanium, harden steel, and one I invented on by myself called regenerating liquid state-of-the-art metal. It goes on your arms. It's your protecting and weaponry system. Its lightweight from my new metal but its indestructible from the other two alloys. Also my new metal regenerates so you don't have keep filling it up with weapons."  
  
"It's a little small to be holding weapons don't you think?" Daisuke put on one of the "Armer" cuffs. It went from his wrist to just below his elbow. On the side was a little panel that opened up to be the system of the "Armer". It consists of buttons and a lock and unlock switch. Closing down the panel he looked on top of the "Armer" it jutted out a bit, it had an opening in the front which Daisuke presumed was the weaponry system. Koushiro was right if was lightweight for something that looked like it weighed a ton.  
  
"The regenerating liquid state-of-the-art metal regenerates all your weapons. The buttons inside the panel represent what weapons you want to use. You have your wooden stakes, then you have swords or axe, you also have bullets."  
  
"Cool! How's it work?" Daisuke took aim near by lamp.  
  
"By wrist movement I haven't figured out which way your wrist has to go to get it to shoot but I thought you could figure it out." Koushiro opened the panel and took off the lock, he hit some buttons, "You should be able to shoot a wooden stake now."  
  
Daisuke twisted his wrist up.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He twisted it over to each side.  
  
Both gave him nothing.  
  
He twisted his fingers in ten different directions.  
  
He was left short each time.  
  
"Izzy I can't do it!"  
  
"That's odd, did you try all the wrist movements?" He walked over to take a look the lock was off and the wooden stake was generating in the weaponry.  
  
"All that I could think of."  
  
"That's odd, it should work its generating and the locks off!"  
  
Daisuke got depressed. He finally got a cool weapon toy to play with and he can't even use it. He put his hands by his side. The wrist with his new "Armer" was hovering over his foot.  
  
Daisuke got mad; he made fists and his one curved downward.  
  
Everyone in the sewer jumped out of their beds, they heard Daisuke's piecing scream!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay that's chapter two sorry for a little lateness. But I wont really be updating in July on too much anything cause I have to go to two weddings and ones in California I got to go camping with my family ect.  
  
To answer a question from the first chapter Jun looked a lot different from the show cause she is only eleven and that will all change and then change back but that's in a few chapters to come. Oh and Armer is spelt Armor I didn't misspell it. Armer is the name cause it goes on your arms. Get it?  
  
I have a few pictures on the computer of The Vampire King. But right now I'm only giving "The vampire boys" a look. It's Daisuke, Koushiro, and the next two who are introduced on the next chapter: Taichi and Yamato. I did it on the computer cause my scanner isn't working. It's still good for a mouse (my family and friends seems to think so). But if you want to see the picture and how the boys look in my eyes e-mail me at Tod525@aol.com, and to answer your question beforehand their boys and vampires, they all have muscles why wear a shirt. And if you look at Daisukes arms you will see his new "Armer's" Koushiro made for him.  
  
In the next chapter: Taichi and Yamato are here. Both have some little secrets in their past their not willing to open up. But other then that all seems pretty calm for the vampires. But wait who's this female human Daisuke brought down in the sewer who was injured and what's Taichi's reaction to her?  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	3. A scar on his chest

Alexander examined Daisuke's foot while Griffin took the last wooden splinter out. Koushiro stood over Daisuke examining his new "T-H-R Armer".  
  
Cale walked in to the room with Miguel in tow, "Well gee, maybe next time we'll be luckier and he'll stab himself in the heart!" he rolled his eyes and turned to exit bumping into Marth on the way out.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what kind of snake slithered up his ass!?" Marth tuned to Miguel and they both turned to Daisuke.  
  
His eyes were shut closed so tears didn't come out. Miguel spoke, "Your first wooden stake ever in your body and I think you're holding up well. Especially since you some how avoided them for ten long years."  
  
"Yeah. You should be proud to hold out for ten years. I mean I held out for twenty!"  
  
Alexander and Griffin turned to Marth with a questionable glare. "Days, or weeks?" Miguel asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Minutes. I got stabbed in the right shoulder. It was the time I met Zelina, she thought I was staking her. And all I wanted to know was where the nearest shelter was before day hit!" Marth stared into nothingness.  
  
Koushiro then spoke, "Well we now know what wrist movement is to trigger the 'Armer'".  
  
"Izzy couldn't you have of tried it on before you gave it to me?" Daisuke moaned.  
  
"I guess I just thought you were stronger, that's all."  
  
Daisuke glared up at Koushiro with a look that could kill. "Don't mock me!"  
  
Jon walked in with two swords in his one hand. He walked up and shook Daisuke's foot, "How you doing?"  
  
Daisuke screamed in pain. Withdrawing his foot from Jon. Jon crossed his arms, "come on Davis I thought you were stronger then that!"  
  
Daisuke glared up at Koushiro. "It wasn't me and my big mouth," Koushiro walked over and hid behind Marth and Miguel.  
  
Daisuke snarled, "Why are you here anyway?!"  
  
"To get someone's lazy ass up" grabbing Daisuke's arm he lifted him up off the chair.  
  
Daisuke hopped on one foot, "You try getting hit with a wooden stake 'cause it hurts like hell!"  
  
Jon pointed, "I've had several, one in each shoulder, one in my neck which really hurts. Another in my gut, and two in my legs."  
  
"Wow! But I mean my foot is the most sensitive part in my body!"  
  
"No see this is the most sensitive part of your body." Jon's knee collided with Daisuke's groin. "Now that's sensitive" Jon left the room.  
  
Daisuke was curled up in a ball of pain on the floor. "That's my most sensitive spot!" Koushiro and Miguel agreed with Marth.  
  
Lynn and Zeff walked in the room. Lynn, stepping over Daisuke, started speaking, "Guess what me and Zeff just found out!"  
  
"There's another sensitive part?" Daisuke moaned trying to get up off the ground.  
  
"Ah no!" Lynn pushed him back down. "But I did find out that Onkó is searching for a queen. Over six human girls were killed, eaten by a vampire in three days!"  
  
Koushiro looked up at her, "Doesn't he want his queen alive?"  
  
"Yes that's why they're dead. He searches for the perfect girl and bites her," Alexander stated.  
  
"He's not going to stop in till he finds her," said Marth.  
  
"That means it's starting," Griffin sighed.  
  
"What's starting?" Zeff asked.  
  
"The war between them and us. And Onkó's take over of the human race."  
  
Daisuke finally got up, "Not if I can help it! Sure Onkó has maybe two thousand more men then I do, but he doesn't have one thing I have!"  
  
"What's that a sensitive part?" Marth looked up at Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke glared at Marth like he did to Koushiro earlier. "No! Trust. Onkó would rather do things himself then leave it to someone else. Where I trust all of my men and they would trust me!"  
  
"Cale trusts you?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Actually I was kinda of excluding Cale. He hasn't trusted me since I lit his shirt on fire and burnt him pretty bad.".  
  
(Past memories) Marth and Nicholas sat with the eight-year-old future vampire king.  
  
"All right Davis what's this" Nicholas showed him a fire technique.  
  
"Um something that can burn things."  
  
"Yes besides that what's it called?"  
  
"Fire."  
  
Marth looked up from his magazine and looked at Daisuke. "Black fire Davis."  
  
"Black fire?"  
  
"There are four elements of black. Fire is the first. Then Black Wind, Black water, and last Black Earth." Nicholas explained.  
  
"Wait what about Black Thunder?!" Marth asked.  
  
Nicholas looked at Marth with devil eyes and hit him backside of the head, "Don't tell him about that!"  
  
"Black Thunder?" Daisuke was intrigued.  
  
"One of the most powerful attacks of any kind of vampire. It can take up maybe a human lifetime to learn. But many have lost their lives just trying to learn it."  
  
"Do you guys know how to use it?"  
  
"Well kinda of. We probably will never use it and none of us are going to teach you! Now start learning Black fire!"  
  
"What about Onkó does he know how to use it?"  
  
"Last I heard he was still trying to prefect it. And he's been trying to learn it for over two hundred years now." Nicholas turned to Marth who had his nose in the magazine, "Stay with him and try to help him with Black fire."  
  
"Why me?" Marth looked up.  
  
"'Cause I hear Cale, Griffin, and Alexander calling me" he got up. "I'll be back."  
  
When Nicholas was out of the room Marth turned to Daisuke, "Alright hold your hand out and concentrate on Black fire." Marth demonstrated for Daisuke. Holding out his hand a dark ball of fire lit up, hovering over his hand everywhere he moved. He switched his hand aiming for the wall and the black fireball was released leaving a huge hole in the wall. "The whole point is to control all four elements."  
  
Daisuke was wide eyed looking at the hole, "Co-ol!"  
  
"Alright you try." Marth went back to his magazine keeping one eye on Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke concentrated hard and long and all he was a puff of smoke.  
  
"Marth?" Cale's voice rung through Marth's ears but not Daisuke's. "All the Elders are meeting now we need you."  
  
"Alright Davis I need to head to a meeting so your going to have to go to your room." Marth dropped the magazine down and got off the ground.  
  
"Marth how can I do the black fire thing better for Nicholas?"  
  
"I guess since your just learning try to get mad."  
  
"Mad at what?"  
  
"Well." Marth thought for a moment walking out of the room with Daisuke, "Just think of Cale stealing all your teddy bears and saying there childish."  
  
"But he can't steal my teddy bears! I will never let him get to Puka!"  
  
"See what I mean." Marth got to Daisuke's door, "Alright I have to go to the meeting now."  
  
At the meeting where all the ten elders meet, Christopher turned to Cale, "Did you bring the schedule packet?"  
  
"No, I thought you were bringing it."  
  
"I gave it to you yesterday and asked for you to bring it down for me."  
  
"Oh, that! Yeah I'll go get that it's on my nightstand in my bedroom." Cale left the room to go get the schedule packet for the meeting.  
  
Daisuke was quickly bored. Getting his favorite teddy bear Puka he exited his room to practice the Black fire technique.  
  
"Christopher can act so childish sometimes." Cale whispered to himself thinking of how Christopher never took his own responsibilities.  
  
Daisuke's hairs stood on end when he heard Cale's voice. Not that it was just Cale's voice but the word childish was used.  
  
Daisuke held his Puka close waiting for Cale to turn the corner. He was going to give Cale a piece of his mind about his Puka.  
  
Cale was lost in his own thoughts when he turned the corner to get to his room. When he looked up he was Daisuke holding his childish teddy bear.  
  
"You can't hurt Puka I will never let you get your filthy hands on MY Puka!" Daisuke took Marth's little advice a bit to seriously.  
  
With his free hand he held Puka close to him and with the other he held it out concentrating hard on black fire.  
  
Before he or Cale knew it streams of fire shot from Daisuke's hand. The black ball pressed up right against Cale's chest sending him backward a bit but not enough to send him through a wall. With the fire following the black ball Cale was sent on fire.  
  
Meanwhile in the meeting room.  
  
Marth was ready to fall asleep if it weren't for Christopher complaining on how irresponsible Cale was. Then something caught his attention. He took a small whiff of the air and inhaled a bit deeper.  
  
"Something smells like burning pig!" Marth got all excited; he was going to have pig tonight.  
  
"Burning Pig?" Griffin looked up at Marth.  
  
"No time to talk Griffin I got a meal ticket to find!" Marth ran out of the room.  
  
"Marth! Cale will be back soon!" shouted Jon.  
  
All the rest of the eight elders went to go chase Marth and find out was burning.  
  
They finally saw Marth around by the corner with a black Daisuke. His hair was blown back and he held on to what was left of his Puka.  
  
They turned to where Marth and Daisuke were to see an 'on-fire' Cale.  
  
"Dear lordy what in gods name happened?!" Arthur asked.  
  
"I swear it wasn't me I never meant it any way!" cried Daisuke.  
  
Jon came to his senses and cried out "Black water!" Just like Black fire, Black water had the black floating sphere and the element of water surrounded it.  
  
Cooling Cale off from the fire Jon went down to pick him up off the ground.  
  
Cale looked up, anger and rage filled him. "Move aside Marth!" Cale directed to Daisuke.  
  
"Look Cale it was a accident it will never happen again, and little Davis here never meant to do it."  
  
"Little! You call that beast little! No! I can't take this any more he has to go! Back out on the streets for him. That little jerk almost killed me!"  
  
Daisuke softly cried, cling on to Marth. Maybe Cale was right he was a beast that should go back out on the streets. (End of Past memories)  
  
((One week later in present time))  
  
"Alright Taichi lift your legs higher to get a better force!" Griffin screamed.  
  
From all the sweat he wore no shirt just blue baggy jeans with striped red and white boxers hanging out.  
  
His big fluff of dark brown hair was held up with a red headband. His eyes were Dark brown like his hair but if you saw him you would never know they were brown from the black pits you had to stare into.  
  
"Yamato get your lazy ass off the ground and start training!" Yamato Ishida looked up startled at Griffin.  
  
Taichi's foot came up and collided with the worn out punishing bag, breaking it and letting out all the sand. "How's that Griffin?"  
  
"Better then yesterday." Griffin looked back over at the blond.  
  
Taking another inhale from his cancer stick Yamato looked up at Griffin. He could see the anger rising in him, since Yamato never listened to Griffin.  
  
"If you want to survive in this world I suggest you start your training!" Griffin yelled.  
  
Daisuke and Koushiro entered the training room, "Hi-Ya" Daisuke grinned.  
  
"Yamato look at Daisuke if he did the same thing you do he would of died a hell of a long time ago!"  
  
Koushiro looked at Griffin, "You're comparing a seven year old boy to a eighteen year old man?"  
  
"Daisuke might have been seven but he at least had SOME sense. Well all the sense he can get!"  
  
Yamato threw down his cigarette on the ground and walked over to Griffin, "I bet I can beat down anyone here!"  
  
"But you haven't been training at all?"  
  
"That's cause I never had too, I know I am better then anyone."  
  
Griffin looked over at Taichi whose eyes reverted back to his innocent brown eyes. "Taichi you up to a little spar with Yamato?"  
  
Taichi looked over at Daisuke and Koushiro then his eyes reverted to Griffin and Yamato, he walked to the middle of the room and transformed into the serpent.  
  
Yamato walked over to the middle and transformed his blue eyes to black.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Yamato and Taichi circled one another for a while waiting for the other to attack. Getting tired of waiting Yamato took his first leap.  
  
Yamato's foot came up to Taichi's gut. His fist went to the side of Taichi's face. Taking his other leg he jammed it in his ribs.  
  
Taichi threw himself back trying to breath right, he looked up at Yamato who smirked and started saying something. Taichi didn't get what he said it was all blurred up. Anger ticked in him, Yamato's words transformed in Taichi's mind. It was the same voice and the same words that were said to him before he was even a vampire.  
  
Yamato turned his back and started walking away.  
  
"I am not done yet!"  
  
Yamato stopped and looked back at Taichi who charged up to him kicking him in the shins.  
  
Yamato fell down to the ground, looking up to see Taichi towering over him. "This is no use I will not fight you like this!" Taichi's his eyes back to brown. He exited the room with Yamato still on the floor.  
  
"Wow! Did that mean Taichi won?" Daisuke asked Koushiro.  
  
"No! There was something in Taichi's eyes that was making him go mad I don't want to fight someone like that." Yamato got up off the ground.  
  
"Alright it's dark now good enough time to go out. Daisuke go out and check to see what Onkó is up to with those girls."  
  
"Why me?!" Daisuke cried.  
  
"'Cause I said so! Now Koushiro go with Yamato, get Taichi and clean that mess you all made yesterday in the laboratory!"  
  
"Yes Griffin," Koushiro exited waiting by the door for Yamato.  
  
Yamato on the other hand took another cancer stick out and lit it up, staying in the same place, not moving an inch.  
  
Griffin's eyes turned to Yamato who was ignoring him. "Yamato?" first he asked quietly expecting a response. When no reply came Griffin's eyes turned black and he barked "Yamato Ishida get your blond lazy ass out of his room and do as I ordered! Now!"  
  
Griffin startled Yamato yet again. "Alright Old man I'm going, don't have a cow."  
  
Once Yamato was out the door with Koushiro Daisuke turned to Griffin who had already calmed down.  
  
"What time do you want me back?"  
  
"After sunrise and take the blond with you."  
  
Daisuke smirked. Since two days ago when Griffin brought back Yamato he had been nothing but trouble to the poor old man.  
  
~*~  
  
"What why do I have to work these hours! I get off late at night!" The girl screamed.  
  
"Your brother just died, your father just got fired, your mother is dead, and your other brother is working hard on collage entries! You said so yourself you would take any or all hours to bring some money up for your family! Did you not?" the manager of the restaurant told the girl not in a polite way.  
  
"Yeah" she whispered. She exited her boss's room and went to her lock to change in her uniform.  
  
By the time she was done working it was eleven at night and she had the funny feeling someone was watching her.  
  
~*~  
  
"My Lord the one you were watching for three days now has just walked out of the palace. She's vulnerable now what should we do?"  
  
His hair was dark brown but his two strips of bangs were a lighter color. His eyes were a flashing green. He sat on the thrown of the dead but wore no crown. He was the vampire king.  
  
"Take her tonight but don't harm a single hair on her head, that's my job!" Onkó smirked and walked off to his bedchamber.  
  
"Yes my Lord as you wish." The vampire bowed and took off.  
  
~*~  
  
"You are my moonlight my only moonlight, you make me happy when stars don't come, you'll never know babe how much I need you, so please don't take my moonlight away." Daisuke sung happily through the moonlight.  
  
He listened carefully for female screams. He had tuned everything else out. If you had come next to him and screamed him his ear he would have never heard you.  
  
There maybe twenty miles away a female screamed, she was near Odaiba. He turned to where the scream came from and started heading south. It would of taking a few minutes to get to where the scream was.  
  
~*~  
  
She walked home in the dark of night. She looked over her shoulder every thirty seconds.  
  
Vampires.  
  
To her they were nightmares; one had killed her mother. Her older brother was the only witness and he was only seven at the time. He had hated vampires more then anyone. Since the police never found his body only his blood, which trailed on, they said he was dead, also killed by a vampire.  
  
She quickened her speed to get home. Her father was fired soon after her older brothers death, now he said he was going to commit himself to killing vampires. Her adopted older brother, Jeffery, said he was going to work with their father.  
  
She knew someone was following her. Looking back she saw a shadow on the building she was passing, and it wasn't hers.  
  
She broke out into a run. Any house would do to get in only if she could find one that. She looked back again nothing was there. She couldn't hear any footsteps either. Was he gone?  
  
She looked in front of her where someone was waiting. She stopped running and started backing up. She hit someone, looking up she saw another one and two more coming on each side of her.  
  
"Our King, Lord Onkó wants you," the one man said.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you lass, we just want ye" another man came up closer.  
  
They all took steps closer to her. The one behind her took both of her arms. What could she do? All she had was a sparkling lake next to her and that she thought was useless, so she screamed hoping someone would save her. But all the houses that could hear her turned off all their lights and closed all the blinds, not wanting to get involved.  
  
She kicked the one behind her who held on to her arms. Withdrawing from her the vampire knees fell to the ground.  
  
Tripping over a root from a tree when the vampire pushed her off the girl fell in the calm lake. One of the vampires came to retrieve her from the chilly water. They all followed the first ones pursuit.  
  
Just when things couldn't get worse for her she looked up to see what looked like the fifth vampire coming to help them out. He was walking towards the lake, he had no shirt on and when he stepped in the moonlight the girl saw a scar on his left breastplate over his heart.  
  
When she looked up at the other four vampires who took their hideous forms, they didn't look too happy to see the fifth vampire.  
  
Weren't they happy that one of their fellow vampires was coming to help? She was still sitting in the lake, when the fifth vampire had come the four stopped in their tracks with looks of horror. She looked more closely at the one who was approaching, his eyes were black and he had a nasty smirk on his face.  
  
"It's Daisuke, what do we do?" one turned to whisper to another.  
  
"It's four against one, we can win" one other recalled.  
  
"Did you hear what he did a few days ago, it was him against twenty of Onkó's best man and not one man survived!"  
  
"Okay, how about three of us go and attack, and one of us takes the girl to Lord Onkó."  
  
"How about you all attack at one time, then you defeat me and take the girl to Onkó and say you defeated me. Then you can get big raises from that slim ball." Daisuke continued, "I am unarmed, and I just realized I don't have a reason to live any more. Come and get me, will you?"  
  
"He's right, he has no weapons. Lets get him!" They all charged up at Daisuke.  
  
"Not the smartest in Onkó's crew are you?" Daisuke shifted both of his arms and aimed for two of the vampires. Pointing his wrist down two wooden stakes came out and shot both of the vampires.  
  
The other two stopped seeing two of their friends go up and flames.  
  
The girl saw a chance to get up and start running; she got up out of the lake.  
  
The two vampires huddled together trying to think of something. It was then when Daisuke took his eyes off the battle and looked to see the girl for the first time.  
  
She was breathtaking; the water had clung to her milky white skin, making the moonlight reflect and making her shine. Her eyes were like rubies. Her hair was damp and clinging to her face, it was shorter in the back and much longer in the front. He could see why Onkó had wanted her. Just then a horrible pain shot though his broken heart.  
  
The one vampire came up and attacked Daisuke, colliding their foot in his chest. Jumping up to attack Daisuke on the ground. Daisuke opened his one eye to see the one jumping up. Putting his arm up in just enough time he shot the vampire in the heart. He got up to see the next vampire making his move; Daisuke couldn't see the girl anywhere. Shooting another wooden stake at the vampire, but he moved and right behind him the girl stood. Unable to move she took the wooden stake in the shoulder, she was thrown back in to the middle of the lake.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Daisuke ran for the girl but the other vampire jumped on his back, "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Get off me damn it!" he swung around kicking off the other vampire, kicking him in the shins and punching him in the gut. He took his 'Armer' and aimed.  
  
Once the vampire was sent on flames Daisuke turned around to look for the girl, she never came up for air. She must have been unconscious.  
  
He dived in the water, swimming as fast as he could. She couldn't hold her breath as long as he could. He kept on passing fish of different kinds, where was she? Sinking to the bottom with a wooden stake in her shoulder. Daisuke swum faster reaching out he grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Gasping for air out of the water, she wasn't gasping for air though; she looked dead as can be.  
  
Swimming back to the surface, Daisuke laid her down. What did he have to do now? He watched movies like this so maybe he had to do CPR.  
  
He checked for a pulse, none. He put his hands on her heart and pumped three times before plugging her nose and going to her mouth. It was then the horrible pain came through his heart again. He followed the same method, on the third time she coughed up water but never woke up. Her blood was coming out fast now.  
  
He had to take her to Griffin and Alexander. Picking her up then his pain came back, but his time it sounded clearer, it had sounded like a 'Thump'.  
  
Soaring through the air with the girl in his arms. Kicking off the lid on the sewer he jumped down running to get Griffin.  
  
"What!" Griffin looked down at the girl Alexander examined her, "How could you bring a human here!?"  
  
"She was wounded and she's who Onkó is after!" Daisuke shouted.  
  
"How did she get the wound, it almost looks like a wooden stake hole? And I know Onkó would never let any of his men hurt her that would be his job" Alexander eyed Daisuke suspiciously.  
  
"When I was aiming for a vampire and I didn't see her, and when I went to shoot the vampire he moved." Daisuke scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Great you wound her then you want to suck it up so you brought her here!" Griffin sat down at the nearest chair and rubbed his temples. "We'll patch up her wound, but she has to leave before she wakes up. You'll take her back before sunrise. Now leave."  
  
Daisuke exited the room. Maybe he should tell Griffin about the pain he's been having? He looked back in the room; Alexander slid part of her shirt down to examine her shoulder better.  
  
Daisuke's pain came back ten times nastier then last time, 'Thump-Thump', it was around his heart. Daisuke clenched his heart, realizing something different. His chest was smooth!  
  
As if no scar had ever been there. He felt his heart, 'Thump-Thump, Thump- Thump'. His heart was beating. After ten years his dead heart finally laid a beat.  
  
"What the hell is happening to me?!" Daisuke collapsed on the ground. Daisuke passed out from all the pain.  
  
Five o'clock in the morning Griffin walked out of the room and stepped on Daisuke, "What are you doing on the ground?"  
  
He got no reply. He gave Daisuke a little shove and pushed him on his back. Griffin's eyes widened when he saw Daisuke chest. He bent down and took of Daisuke black with red flame shoes, and saw that the scar on his foot from the wooden stake was gone. 'What could this mean? Has the vampires gone back to what they were three hundred years ago?'  
  
Daisuke started stirring, his eyes came open slightly and looked up at Griffin, "Time to leave?"  
  
Griffin looked at Daisuke's chest and then back to his innocent brown eyes, he wouldn't give more stress to Daisuke, "Yeah, she hasn't awaken yet so it's time."  
  
Daisuke got up grunting in pain, "Alright lets hurry up!"  
  
Around the corner he waited. He waited for him to leave. Holding in his hands were chains and hooks. This would be the last time the 'future' king would take his stand!  
  
~*~  
  
'A little closer' Daisuke never looked down at the girl he was holding. He was afraid; he started having pains because of her. But the pains seemed to die down and gave a newer kind of pain; pain he couldn't explain.  
  
He got to a house that had the girls sent all over it. He recognized another sent but he didn't bother investigating. Crawling though a window on the top floor, it was the only room that had pink; it had to be hers.  
  
He laid her down in the bed, looking at her for the first time since he had passed out. Laying her head on the pillow. He brought the covers over her cold body; he saw a worn-out white stuffed animal cat. Laying the cat next to the girl, he started hearing voices and people coming up the stairs.  
  
"Hikari!" the boy busted through the door to see his sister on her bed sleeping.  
  
"Is she alright?" the father went to his daughter and gave a sigh of relief. He hugged his sleeping daughter, "They didn't get you! Thank god! I could never let those bastards get another one of my children!"  
  
Daisuke sat in the tree watching the family, the girl, Hikari, was starting to wake up from her fathers embrace.  
  
Daisuke looked up over the house and saw the sun was starting to rise. Jumping off the tree he ran like hell to get back to the sewer.  
  
~*~  
  
"This will teach you for hurting my sister!" Taichi's eyes were black, rage and anger filled him. As much as he fought he couldn't stop, he couldn't over power the devil inside himself. He took the chains and tied them up on the manhole lids and chained them up to the ground tight. It would take awhile to open the lid, and 'awhile' Daisuke didn't have. Taichi carried more chains; he turned and walked the opposite way where everyone lived. He had more lids to secure.  
  
~*~  
  
Daisuke was racing time itself; the sun was close to his heels. All he had to do was open the manhole lid quickly as possible.  
  
"There it is!" Daisuke got excited, running faster and faster he got to the lid and pulled. Something was wrong he couldn't open it!  
  
The sun's light is coming!!  
  
~*********~  
  
Sorry I was in California and then I had to go to another wedding yesterday. Is it confusing with Daisuke and then everyone calls him Davis?  
  
The pictures are still going, I got Marth, I'm putting Zelina in it but its just Marth right now. I also have Onkó in his two forms. I got E-Mails on things like Daisuke's hair, just telling you guys, that it's the future there not going to look like the people from the show. And another reason is cause my head is jammed so there for they come out like I say. You can E- Mail me at Tod525@aol.com.  
  
Next time: The suns here; you know that great big ball of fire in the sky Vampires fear the most. Will Daisuke make it or not? And if he doesn't make it who will be the future king? Taichi's having second thoughts, and Yamato is reliving his nightmares! Not to make matters worse for the little team of vampires but now they got vampire hunters on their tales and one of them is Yamato's nightmare!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and keep it up.  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	4. The Vampire Hunters

His fist collided with the other guys jaw; his knee came up a hit him in the gut. The Vampire was sent flying out of the fighting circle, but not by far. His black eyes looked up to the vampire still in the ring. Jumping up he grabbed a hold of the one's backside tossing him over his back.  
  
"Ouch! Taichi you surprised me again. I guess I can't take you to lightly any more" the one grinned showing his genuine brown eyes.  
  
Taichi turned back to his more human form he looked over at the vampire he threw down and grinned, "Why you did teach me a lot in fighting 'My Lord'" Taichi bowed his head.  
  
The other opened his mouth to say something but Yamato came in the room, "Hey Taichi, Daisuke time to hunt!"  
  
Taichi ran over to Yamato's side and turned to Daisuke who was still on the floor, "You coming bud?!"  
  
Daisuke looked up at Taichi and smiled, "Yeah" he got up and started walking to the door, where Koushiro ran by trying to catch up to Yamato and Taichi.  
  
Daisuke thought to himself, "I can't believe it's been three weeks already, three weeks since I last saw the heart throbbing Hikari Kamiya. My heartbeats every time I was by her, at first I didn't know what to think but I had accepted it now, not telling anyone my heart laid a beat. It has already been three weeks since Taichi's anger took over himself. I would have been dead if it weren't for 'them'" Daisuke pondered on who or what had saved him that day.  
  
(Past memories) Daisuke was racing time itself; the sun was close to his heels. All he had to do was open the manhole lid quickly as possible.  
  
"There it is!" Daisuke got excited, running faster and faster he got to the lid and pulled. Something was wrong he couldn't open it!  
  
He looked back at the sun; here it comes! He shut his eyes closed tight and tried prying the lid open. It was no use though; Daisuke was too stubborn to see it though.  
  
A figure in a black cloak came running and grabbed Daisuke; they threw a cloak over his body so the sun wouldn't harm him much.  
  
Daisuke looked up at the figures face; he couldn't see much but the frame of the face almost looked like a female, and it wasn't Lynn or any human. No human mortal could soar like any vampire.  
  
They dropped down far away from where they began. They opened the lid to the sewer and dropped Daisuke down taking the black cloak with them. Once the lid was closed Daisuke could hear them pouncing off.  
  
Daisuke listened to the sounds of the sewer, the rats, the bats, and the water. The sewer was a disgusting place, he had to admit; but where he lived it wasn't so bad. A long time ago the sewer was made and its purpose was for vampires to live in. But as time passed vampires become evil, and then didn't make too much of an appearance in till now. The mortal race starting flowing water in the sewer, rats took a liking to their new home. But the vampires that still lived down in the sewer blocked off certain ways, and made sure mortals couldn't find there way to them.  
  
Chains raddled in the distance. Daisuke looked up to see a figure walking towards him. Daisuke knew right away it was Taichi.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Daisuke eyed the chains, "and with those!"  
  
Taichi stopped and looked up, 'How can this be I made sure I locked up all the closest lids. How in hell is he still alive!' "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Daisuke took note of his eyes; they weren't the same as before. They looked more full of anger; they looked more evil. "I get it you cant control your anger can you?"  
  
Taichi swung the chains in Daisuke's direction.  
  
Daisuke yawned, "Is this it?" Daisuke jumped over the chains and landed behind Taichi. Taichi started turning as fast as he could; but not fast enough to stop the kick in his ribs. That landed him in the sewer water with the rats starting to bite at his ears.  
  
Daisuke looked down at him, "Your anger can be controlled Taichi, all you have to do is concentrate."  
  
"How dare you! How dare you say I have control my anger! When you're the one drills wooden stakes in mortal human girls!" Taichi snapped.  
  
Daisuke winced. Then he thought..  
  
~*~*~  
  
He got to a house that had the girls sent all over it. He recognized another sent but he didn't bother investigating. Crawling though a window on the top floor, it was the only room that had pink; it had to be hers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The other sent, it had Taichi all over it. Hikari Kamiya, Taichi Kamiya. How could he be so stupid, they looked somewhat alike. "You're her brother".  
  
"Yes you dumb ass!" Taichi snapped again.  
  
Daisuke thought for a moment of what consequences were when someone accidentally hurt someone's younger sister. Daisuke looked down at the chains in Taichi's hands. He then could answer his own question. Death!  
  
Daisuke turned and sprinted to where the elders were. Taichi got up and started running after him; screaming.  
  
Daisuke ran faster, but he saw something growing in the distance. Sunlight?  
  
"Why we have to go down here so early?" a voice yawned.  
  
"Cause boss said some weird things were going down by the sewer so he told us to check it out" the other one took the lid and threw it on the ground. He was the first to start climbing down.  
  
"Ah Shit!" Daisuke groaned. 'Damn it, Taichi's on my ass and two old farts finally decide to check the sewer after ten damn years!' Daisuke stopped his feet like when a car stopped its wheels when the brakes are hit.  
  
Taichi got angrier. He never saw the two men come down, too blinded by his anger all he saw was Daisuke and the way he was running. But then he saw Daisuke start running back faster then when he was from him. He never stopped like Daisuke; Daisuke flew past him before he could do anything. His head was looking back at Daisuke he never saw the sunlight or the two men till after he turned around.  
  
Daisuke looked back, Taichi had never stopped. Daisuke turned back again to get Taichi. 'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Today is NOT my day!'  
  
Taichi saw the sunlight he heading for. His brown eyes widened, the anger left him; he was back to the innocent self again. Trying to stop fast enough; but his feet couldn't respond fast like Daisuke's. He dropped one end of the chains.  
  
The two men looked over at Taichi, one spoke, "That's a BIG rat!"  
  
"That's not a rat!" The other said with fear.  
  
Taichi felt a tug on his hand. He looked back; Daisuke held the other end on the chains. Taichi grabbed the chain with his other hand and tugged to try and stop. There was a very thin line between the sunlight and Taichi's heels.  
  
"Hey you two! Your not suppose to be down here this is private property of the law. You guys are gonna be arrested!" The one man told Daisuke and Taichi. He called up to someone on the land, "Call the police!" he turned to Daisuke and Taichi but they were running. "Hey!"  
  
The other one started talking to the person on land, "Call the police tell then to get on every sewer entrance of this pipe. Those two kids might have something to do with the missing kids lately. And hurry and hand down our motorized sewer cart!"  
  
The cart was lowered down; it was a good size cart for two men to fit in. But it wasn't slow at all.  
  
Daisuke's ears perked. He turned his head and saw a yellow moving bike- looking-thing, "Since when do they make vehicles that go down into the sewer?!"  
  
"Since the year two thousand. They never had to use them though in till now!"  
  
"Wonderful! This is the best day of my life!" Daisuke said sarcastically. He speeded up going possibly one hundred miles per hour. But the yellow cart got even closer to them.  
  
Taichi saw what Daisuke was trying to do, "It wont work, those little things can go over five hundred miles per hour. And without falling off their path."  
  
The yellow cart grew a windshield and a top. Helmets were placed on the two men's heads, and seatbelts over their chests. The one who wasn't driving looked at the radar, "Those two are going over one hundred! Are they human!?"  
  
"Think their vampires?"  
  
Daisuke looked up, sunlight came from several places. And more men in police uniforms had those yellow carts.  
  
Daisuke looked up; he remembered this place. He had gotten lost here one time and Marth came and found him. There was a pathway that was partly sealed up, Marth showed him how the vampires three hundred years ago lived. He uses to go there everyday after that and he knew the little maze like the back of his hand. Then Griffin got more serious with training and he stopped going.  
  
He grabbed Taichi's hand, "Lets go!"  
  
One of the yellow carts came from the front and the other was still on their asses. A few more yellow carts started up and others where on the other side or the sewer pipe.  
  
Daisuke jumped up on the sidewall of the sewer. He kicked off the wall with Taichi in tow. He caught on to a ledge up high, swung Taichi as best he could to the small entrance that was just big enough for them.  
  
Taichi took the hint and crawled up and squeezed through the entrance. He was all the way through and he looked back. Gun Shots were fired, the noise rung through Taichi's mind. Seven-year-old Taichi Kamiya witnessed the death of his mother to vampire. Guns were fired to protect the mortals but what happened was one of the vampires took his mother hostage and they shot her. The vampires then fed upon her. Taichi tried to save her by running out in the gunfire; he had never made it to his mother. He was the only one that had survived who was caught up in the fire.  
  
Daisuke's scream echoed in the sewer. Taichi saw only one hand hanging on. He heard them yelling, "Shoot him down. Just don't kill him!"  
  
Daisuke was losing grip. The last gunshot did it. His grip on the ledge let go and he started falling. He had an injured hand that was shot, up high above his head. It was the hand Taichi caught in the middle of Daisuke's fall. The Guns started firing again; every time they had missed, Daisuke was now in the small entrance.  
  
Daisuke cradled his injured hand. He looked around and found a boulder; he placed it in front of the entrance to seal it from the mortals.  
  
"Alright that will hold them for just a little while. Lets go!" Daisuke turned.  
  
Taichi stared at Daisuke, "What about your hand?"  
  
"I'll last a little longer till its dressed."  
  
"Won't you pass out?"  
  
"That will be good for you! You can keep on walking in the fucking maze while I'm lying here on the ground coconscious ready for them to pick up!" Daisuke was trembling and started getting delusional.  
  
Taichi looked at Daisuke's legs he was shot in the left leg between the knee and the ankle. He was also shot in his right thigh. Daisuke was losing blood fast!  
  
Taichi started unbuttoning his shirt, "I'm sorry alright! Do you have a belt?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head, "No. What are you doing?"  
  
Taichi tossed his shirt on the ground next to him and then started undoing his belt. "Sit down, now!"  
  
Daisuke raised his brow. Taichi shot him a death look. Daisuke fell to the ground watching Taichi drop his belt and started peeling off his white wife beater shirt; showing his abs.  
  
Taichi picked up his over shirt and belt and walked over to Daisuke. Daisuke was inching back every step Taichi took towards him. Daisuke noted that every step Taichi took his pants would slide down and show more of his red and white stripe boxers. Taichi kneeled in between Daisuke's legs.  
  
Daisuke swallowed a huge wad of spit in his throat. Taichi came inches away Daisuke's face, "I am not that perverted or desperate!" Taichi twisted Daisuke's injured hand and stretched his arm out. Daisuke yipped out in pain.  
  
Taichi took his wife beater shirt and wrapped it around Daisuke's wrist. "This will slow the flow of blood to your hand." He pulled his leg and wrapped the belt on his right thigh. His outer shirt was wrapped tightly around Daisuke's knee.  
  
They heard a loud explosion that smashed the boulder.  
  
"Bombs!?" Daisuke shouted.  
  
"We got to go! Can you walk?"  
  
Daisuke got up but the blood being cut off was hard to walk with.  
  
"Shit! Alright I'll carry you hop on my back."  
  
Daisuke clung on to the nineteen-year-old, "This looks really gay! If you tell any one I'll kill you!"  
  
Taichi started running but couldn't get far with out his pants falling to his ankles.  
  
Daisuke snickered, "Didn't any one ever tell you to get your pant size?"  
  
Taichi didn't laugh, "They didn't have my size now bite it!" Taichi took his pants off and swung them in Daisuke's face.  
  
"Your running with no pants! Great now its gonna look like we really are gay!" A few voices seemed like they were getting louder and were approaching the two.  
  
Taichi dashed out in a speed, that Daisuke almost lost the pants he was holding. Taichi looked around; what they were in looked like little houses or apartments. Kitchens and lounging areas where in almost every little slide. If you took away the collection of dust and restored it maybe three hundred years or so the maze they were running through almost looked like where they lived down in the sewer. Except they had one large kitchen and one large lounge with pretty good size rooms and one huge room. The rooms they were running through looked like rooms of common people, were where they stayed it looked to be a palace. Taichi hasn't even explored most of the place where he stayed. All he really cared for though was his room, the kitchen, and the fighting ring.  
  
Daisuke interrupted his thoughts, "Turn left here".  
  
Taichi changed his direction left. Broken down walls, broken down houses, he even saw broken cribs, and ripped up teddy bears and dresses. What was this place?  
  
"Turn right then take another left."  
  
This place.  
  
The place Taichi was running in; cries. What had happened? People must have lived here. Were they killed? Children had sung and danced in this place. Adults laughed in this place. People sold things in this place. This place was an underground city.  
  
Taichi could hear them. He saw them. What had happened?  
  
Daisuke noticed an increase in Taichi's speed. 'So he can see the past too?'  
  
Taichi started slowing down then came to a complete stop, "It's a dead end!"  
  
Daisuke stared at the wall they were facing. "Walk."  
  
Daisuke, why did he want to be cornered at a dead end, confused Taichi? Taichi stopped right in front of the wall.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"Daisuke it's a wall! You can't walk through walls!"  
  
Daisuke grabbed Taichi's hand and put it near the wall, then he pushed it all the way through.  
  
Taichi's eyes widen; his hand was gone! He took one step in towards the wall and went strait through.  
  
On the other side was, Sunlight!?  
  
"What is this place? How are we here without burning?"  
  
Daisuke lowered himself and limped to a running waterfall. "Artificial"  
  
"Artificial? Through a wall?" Taichi looked around. Blue sky. Yellow sun. Green Trees. Exotic flowers. Blue pond. Crystal waterfall. It was like a dream paradise. Nothing seemed artificial; all the smells and colors seemed so real.  
  
"That wall was never there three hundred years ago".  
  
Taichi had forgotten Daisuke was there. He was too caught up in the dream paradise. When he looked back at Daisuke he was shocked to see he was in the pond with no clothes. "What do you mean three hundred years ago?"  
  
Daisuke smacked one ear to get water out of the other one. "Don't tell me no one told you the story of vampires from three hundred years ago?!"  
  
"Nope." Taichi picked up his bloody clothes, "Heh, if someone really found us here then they'd think we were really gay."  
  
Daisuke glared at him. "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!"  
  
"You weren't even talking!"  
  
"Well now I am!" Daisuke started doing circles in the water, kicking and slashing water on Taichi. "So any way this place were in was a vampire lair. But when the prince of the vampires became the king he basically said 'if no wants to join me and become evil I will destroy Underground base city'!" Daisuke used a deeper voice when talking like Onkó. "So any way no one wanted to join the king in evil."  
  
"And?"  
  
Taichi waited awhile till Daisuke said in a hushed voice, "He killed them all with his own hands. The ones that where first to go were the ones that had mortal human blood in them. Then the children, so the parents could watch." Daisuke sighed and continued, "Back then Vampires were also considered wizards or whatever; but they did magic. And one who joined Onkó's team was killed later on here because he didn't follow Onkó's rules. But before he died he made sure that no mortal eye could see 'Underground Base City' and he blocked this place by a wall."  
  
"Why did Onkó every even want to become evil?"  
  
"So he could be the strongest."  
  
"And this 'Artificial' place?"  
  
"Magic." Daisuke looked at his hand, which was healed. "You can get a nice tan here too."  
  
Taichi looked at Daisuke's bronze skin, "Well that's not hard to figure out". Taichi looked over at the wall they had come through, it was just standing there. "And what do mortals see?"  
  
Daisuke walked up to him fully dressed, no blood attached. "Marth said they just see a small boxed room with debre everywhere. They'll never find us. No more then two people could probably fit in there but I don't know I can't see it."  
  
Taichi looked over Daisuke who got dressed fast, "Your wounds?"  
  
"The pond healed them." Daisuke started walking towards the wall and went through.  
  
Taichi looked down he was still in his boxers. Slipping his pants on and running his belt the hoops as fast as he could, he ran to catch up to Daisuke. "Hey Davis! I got to ask a question."  
  
"Alright ask away."  
  
"Do you like my sister?"  
  
Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the older boy. "What do you mean? Like is she nice or breathtaking?"  
  
"I mean if you could would you take her for your queen?"  
  
What was Daisuke suppose to say? Yes and get killed or No and get killed? "Um yeah I guess."  
  
Taichi just smiled and walked more on. He stopped and turned around, "Hey Davis; you sleep with her. I'll kill you. Okay?" he turned and started walking once again.  
  
Daisuke just stared blankly at the back of Taichi. 'What just happened here?' (End of past memories)  
  
"I'll raise you ten!" Koushiro placed money on the gravestone.  
  
Yamato paid no attention to his cards in his hands he kept looking around the cemetery. "Fold" Yamato put down his cards.  
  
"Wow Matt folding so fast it's amazing." Daisuke stated.  
  
"Yeah, well I have to go to the bathroom anyway" he got up and walked in to the trees.  
  
"He's still scared" Taichi said.  
  
"Of what?" Asked Daisuke.  
  
"He's been having nightmares lately" Koushiro put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Of what?" Daisuke asked again.  
  
"Who knows" Taichi looked at his cards, "Fold."  
  
Yamato rested up against the tree and closed his eyes. Images flittered his mind. His parents fighting and screaming, them getting a divorce. His mother taking his younger brother away. His younger brother. The look on his brother's face when his older brother became a vampire. He was his younger brothers idol. His tough strong older brother who now he hated so much. Yamato whispered one word. "Takeru."  
  
Ten minutes had passed and the three where on their second round of poker. None of them paid any attention to their surroundings or any noises. But they all heard three clicks close to their heads, and they all felt the wooden stakes near their hearts.  
  
"What you guys hunting?" a blond boy approached and sat down where Yamato had sat before.  
  
"Nothing in particular anymore" Daisuke looked at the boy.  
  
The blond boy took a picture out of his pocket and unfolded it, "You seen this vampire?"  
  
Taichi took the picture from the boy and examined it. It was Yamato Ishida! "Never seen him before in my life." Taichi tossed the picture back.  
  
"How about your little friend over there but the trees?"  
  
"How do you know we have a friend who plays in the trees?" Daisuke asked.  
  
The vampire slayer behind Daisuke took out a radar. That consisted of four pink dots and five blue dots.  
  
"If you ever see Yamato tell me."  
  
"How do you know his name is Yamato?" Koushiro raised his brow.  
  
"I am his father!"  
  
"Fuck no! Matt's only nineteen and your about Davis's age!" Taichi spit out.  
  
Koushiro and Daisuke growled at him. Where the boy raised his brow and laughed. He tucked the picture in his pocket and started walking towards the tree. "You can kill them now Ken!"  
  
Yamato listened to the conversation. He smirked Taichi had a big mouth. He heard the boy's steps and every twig he broke walking over. Yamato took no care to open his eyes to greet his younger brother. He didn't want to see the look he was going to get.  
  
"Hello T.K."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Why not I've always called you that."  
  
"No! Only my family and best friends call me by my nickname. You are neither!"  
  
Yamato winced. That had hurt him bad.  
  
"Can't we all just be friends?" Daisuke turned to the one who had the wooden stake gun towards his head and heart.  
  
The one known as Ken who stood over Daisuke smirked, "Where vampire hunters and you are vampires. There for we are enemies not friends."  
  
"Why not on T.V. shows the vampire hunters are friends with some vampires?" Taichi asked.  
  
The only female in the group who stood over Taichi was staring at Koushiro. "Hey it just hit me!" Everyone turned to the lavender haired girl.  
  
"What is it Yolei?" The mushroom cut brown haired boy asked who was standing over Koushiro.  
  
"You're the rich, computer expert guy Koushiro. Right?"  
  
"Izzy your famous?" Daisuke looked at one of his best friends, "And rich!?"  
  
Koushiro blushed. "Its not that big of a deal is it?"  
  
"But they found your car all smashed up windshield broken and everything. Everyone thinks your dead!"  
  
"Damn did she have to mention my car?" Koushiro murmured to himself.  
  
"Hey yeah! And you're the soccer guy. Right? I played against you the one time" Ken pointed at Taichi.  
  
"Hey! So we're friends!" Daisuke gave and ear to ear smile and put of his hand.  
  
"Not by a long shot!" Ken shot back. Daisuke's face fell and his hand dropped.  
  
Ken was going to shoot when the female gasped. Ken tuned and saw a figure walking towards them in a black hooded cloak. It was the same person that saved Daisuke before.  
  
The girl shouted a name that was directing towards the hooded figure.  
  
Takeru put the wooden stake near his brother's heart. "Through all the pain and suffering you made me and my family go through, I am proud to say. Good bye!" He raised the stake and almost went down when he heard a name being shouted out.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Sorry it took so long (Three weeks?) But I have a book report due the first day of school and I haven't even read the book! Plus I went camping then I went down to Pennsylvania. So hopefully I'll be able to get the chapter up next week. But no promises my family is up from Long Island for my cousin's wedding shower. Pictures are still here all you have to do is E-mail me.  
  
So who do you guys think is the person in black? Tell me if you think their good or evil? Or if their working for Onkó or Daisuke?  
  
Next time: Who is the hooded figure. And if there a vampire like Daisuke thinks then how do the Slayers know them. Onkó has a few tricks up his sleeve to get the women he wants so that means Daisuke's Hikari's guard dog. And what happens when a few things get out of control that Taichi might 'kill' Daisuke for? Will Takeru forgive his older brother, Yamato?  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	5. Onkó gets the girl!

///A.N: Sorry I put the chapter up on the computer and then FF.net wouldn't let me update so it took a week to update the last chapter. Also, I noticed that I said Tai's age was seven, I was thinking of Davis so please put in your mind that Tai was eleven or ten when he saw his mother die. Thank you///  
  
"Mimi!" The woman gasped.  
  
Ken looked to see a figure walking towards them. As the figure walked over to the group the black hood over her face fell to reveal the most peculiar eyes. She had no pupils just a mixture of various shades of brown throughout. Although odd, they were the most beautiful eyes, which perfectly matched her brown hair. Two long strands fell and framed her face, while the rest of her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, "Takeru! Leave your brother alone and get over here!" she shouted.  
  
She turned back to Ken and the others, "Please Ken, don't hurt my King."  
  
Daisuke raised a brow, "Your King?"  
  
"Yes; you are not on Onkó's side. Correct?"  
  
"Yeah. So what. I'm going to overthrow Onkó."  
  
"You want to make the past come back alive again. Right?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know everything."  
  
"You're the one that saved me three weeks ago right?"  
  
"Yes, I couldn't just let my king die." She gave Daisuke a soft smile.  
  
Daisuke grinned back at her then turned to Ken, "Well, I think that's our ticket to freedom."  
  
Ken groaned, lowered all his guns and gave the signal to the others to lower theirs. "Yeah. But! Just because you're against Onkó too."  
  
Takeru raised the wooden stake to slam it into his brother's chest. He stopped when he heard the girl gasp, "Mimi!"  
  
Then seconds later Mimi shouted "Takeru! Leave your brother alone and get over here!"  
  
Takeru hissed, "Stupid blind bitch how does she know every damn thing I do?" Takeru grabbed his brother's arm and started walking towards the ground of vampires and hunters.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Onkó sat on the bottom of a large bed that had red satin silk sheets. A woman came up behind him with her body covered by the red silk whispering, "Come on, my Lord, let me ease your worries." She bit his earlobe.  
  
Onkó got up, slipped on a pair of black satin boxers and turned to the woman who stared at him with her blue eyes. "You are no use to me now." Her eyes widened when her king said that. "Bus!"  
  
"Yes My Lord?" A slim man came through the door of his master's bedroom. Bus was an older man who wore the same attire as most butlers but instead of black and white he was decked out in a black and red tuxedo.  
  
"Clean up the mess, and get me new bed sheets; the wench put holes in this one."  
  
The woman was going to protest against this indignity but he turned to her and pointed a crossbow that shot wooden stakes. She shouted "My Lord--!" as she was incinerated by flames.  
  
"There's your mess, Bus."  
  
Onkó sat at the dining table waiting for Bus to bring him some food. Bus came out and set a metal tray in front of Onkó. He opened the lid of the food: Bowls of fresh blood, fresh flesh, and fresh plucked out eyeballs. Every thing was fresh on the tray even the liver. "Bus, how come my queen isn't here?" he stared at the empty seat far away on the other side.  
  
"Well My Lord, when they tried to retrieve the girl, Daisuke interfered and got rid of them all. Since then, the girl has been home safe and she rarely goes out at night any more." Bus was the one vampire Onkó truly respected. He was like a father to Onkó. The young prince hated his father and worse he hated his mother who had passed on. To the prince his father was weak. Bus had taken care of him since birth, he had declared to the prince that he would do anything and follow anywhere. Onkó would never hurt Bus, because Bus would risk his life for Onkó.  
  
"Give me those files on Hikari you got."  
  
Bus came back with the files on Hikari his king had asked for. "Here you are My Lord."  
  
Onkó flipped through the entire file, pulling things out and putting things back in. He placed the file down, "Bus, we still have that rotting old hags magic, right?"  
  
"Yes sir. Her magic is still useful."  
  
"Great! Cause I have a way of getting my Queen MY way!" Onkó stood up and tossed an eyeball in his mouth. He tossed papers and some pictures to Bus.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
All ten kids were in the sewer, five vampires and five mortals. Takeru was uncomfortable with all the vampires near him, especially his brother who sat across from him at the big table where they all sat.  
  
"So, wait, how do you know all this stuff on Onkó?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Well, you see..." Mimi really hadn't wanted to explain.  
  
Her best friend, Miyako looked up at her and read her expression, so she finished for her. "You see Mimi's blind. But she's not blind because she just went blind one day she's blind 'cause Onkó would hit her. She used to be Onkó's." she looked up at Mimi and took her hand, but before she could finish Mimi completed the story.  
  
"Sex Slave! I was taken from my mom and dad when I was young and was turned into his sex slave! But when he finally set his eyes for his queen, Hikari, he was going to kill me but instead what he did was to make me go blind. Before he could kill me I fled and found Miyako and the others who I had been working with for a while."  
  
Daisuke looked at her, he looked over at Taichi and the other two; their jaws had all dropped to the floor. He looked back at Mimi; she had tears boiling up in her eyes. He tried to think of something to say but before he could Taichi had gone into big brother mode.  
  
"Is that going to happen to Hikari?!"  
  
"What would you care? She's only a mortal girl that you probably want to feast upon" Takeru glanced at Taichi and glanced back to the wall he was staring at. His glance was not long enough to see the anger rising in Taichi.  
  
"Wrong thing to say" said Koushiro looking over at Takeru. Takeru didn't understand what Koushiro meant. He looked back and was shocked to see that what he had just said had gotten Taichi so angry.  
  
"Unlike you, Takeru, I care for my family! Hikari and I might be very different now but I will always protect her even if it means giving my life up! Unlike you, I wouldn't ever try and kill my sister or brother because we're different!" Takeru almost fell out of his chair; it seemed Taichi's anger seemed to be lifting him up and throwing him across the room. When Taichi's anger subsided a little, Takeru looked over at Yamato, was Taichi correct or should he try and kill his older brother because he was different. But his case was not the same as Taichi's. Taichi's little sister hadn't hurt him the way Yamato hurt Takeru. Yamato felt Takeru's eyes on him; he started to feel uncomfortable. What was Takeru planning now?  
  
Taichi started storming to the door when Mimi called him back. "I know what's going to happen to her!" she said as she looked up at nothing. Not like it mattered that she saw nothing.  
  
Taichi stopped in the frame of the door. "How do you know?"  
  
"When Onkó made me go blind I couldn't see. Yet I see everything. How do you think I knew where Daisuke was when you locked him out of the sewer? I have glimpses from the future. I see what normally you would never see like where someone hides a weapons cache."  
  
"Prove it!" Taichi leaned on the frame of the door with his arms crossed waiting for her to reply.  
  
"For instance, Taichi, you have a weapon hidden under your bed. It's a sword, heavy, and at the end the handle is wooden. It's to stab people, but the handle can come off, so you can also have a normal wrapped metal handle."  
  
"How do you know? I never told anyone about that sword!"  
  
"Well first off some of it is sticking out from under the bed so that even a blind person could see it."  
  
Taichi left the room in the middle of her sentence. When he can back he held in his hands a sword in its scabbard. "Alright, so what's going to happen to Hikari and how do we prevent it?"  
  
Koushiro's eyes widened a bit and he jumped up, "Hey, if you can read the future and stuff, what's my future!"  
  
"You're going to die in the next twenty-four hours." Koushiro's face went pale. Pale? Maybe pale wasn't the word for it; he went as white as a ghost, maybe even whiter. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, falling to the floor.  
  
Yamato kneeled over him, "Koushiro, Koushiro, Izzy, are you alive!?" he turned to Mimi, "Is he really going to die?"  
  
"No I just said that. I didn't think he'd faint though."  
  
Daisuke examined Koushiro, "Well looks to me like your little prediction came true. I think he's dead!"  
  
"He's a vampire, he can't die like that." Said Ken.  
  
"Okay skipping Izzy now! What's going to happen to Kari?"  
  
"Well. As I was saying. I know what's going to happen and I have a way of preventing it from happening. And congratulations Daisuke, you won the lead role!"  
  
"Aw, man, I hate the lead role! I can never memorize all the lines."  
  
"Well, it's your lucky day. There're no lines to memorize. You make it up yourself."  
  
"Hey Davis, if you screw this up and my sister gets hurt, those chains and gunshots three weeks ago will be a light wind blowing through your hair!"  
  
Daisuke's face went whiter then Koushiro's face, if possible.  
  
"Okay, are you guys ready for this ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jeffery tapped his pencil on the table. He looked up at his father, "Do you think there's something weird about Hikari's friend that's spending the night?"  
  
Mr. Kamiya looked up at Jeffery; "I knew something was REALLY wrong with that girl as soon as she entered."  
  
"Are you going hunting tonight?"  
  
"Not with that girl here. I'd be afraid to come home if I went out."  
  
Jeffery looked up at the stairs as he heard fits of laughter from his little sister. He supposed it wasn't that bad. She was a girl. Right?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why are you laughing so damn much?" said the girl.  
  
Hikari stopped chuckling to look up at her friend only to start laughing again. "I am sorry! But with that story you told me and now THIS!" She fell on the bed clutching her belly.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't want to be here any more then the next guy does!" the girl crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"I'm SO sorry" she had stopped laughing for those few seconds, "Daisy!" this time instead of falling back on her twin size bed she fell off and continued laughing on the ground.  
  
Daisy had excessive amounts of makeup on. Dark blue eye shadow extended up to her eyebrows and out to the end of the eyes. Thick, dark mascara curled her eyelashes. Deep red lipstick and rose-colored blush stained her lips and cheeks. She looked like a clown! Her hair was short and put in many pigtails with different color hair bands.  
  
She wore a black choker and several earrings along with a simple purple blouse with a plaid skirt and a handbag to match. She had pantyhose covered by black lace stockings on top of them. Black leather boots came up and stopped a little below the knee.  
  
"So how long are you staying, Daisy?" Hikari held her mouth trying not to laugh.  
  
"Until he comes!" Daisy looked around Hikari's room, "What's there to do around here?"  
  
"We could paint each others nails and give each other manicures!" Hikari tried sounding as girly as she could without laughing.  
  
Daisy paled when she said that. "My nails are already painted." she said as she looked down at her nails, which were black. "I swear I'll kill Mimi after this!"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to ask you that. I thought your nails were long? I mean I know I was passed out most of the time but I remember when you came in the moonlight you somehow shined and your nails seemed to glisten. They seemed so sharp." She took Daisy's hand to examine her nails.  
  
"Yeah, but when you last saw me I was also in my devil form."  
  
"Devil form?"  
  
"Yeah, a form I don't like to be in a lot."  
  
"Daisuk-?"  
  
Daisy hushed her, "Your not supposed to call me that! Remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Why does he want me?" she said in a voice only Daisy could hear.  
  
"Because you're perfect." She/He said in a masculine voice.  
  
Hikari smiled faintly, "You're not suppose to talk like that, remember?" Daisy grinned and looked down at Hikari, "What are you talking about?" she/he said in the most girlish voice she/he had. Hikari smiled more widely.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jeffery stared at the book in front of him. His head collapsed in the middle of it. "Jeffery! If you want to get into a good college I strongly suggest you get your head out of the book and start studying!" Mr. Kamiya typed a bit at the computer as he ordered devices to track vampires.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Pop." Jeffery raised his head from the book; a piece of paper was stuck to his forehead. He sighed, "I just can't believe that it's been one month since ." his father had stopped typing and looked over at his adopted son. ". Tai died" Jeffery ended his sentence with a drastic sigh. He looked over at his father; he knew not to mention Taichi in front of his father but he had to. He couldn't talk to Hikari about it because he didn't know how she would react. "Do you think it's true, what they say? That if you are killed by a vampire then your soul goes to hell?"  
  
Mr. Kamiya sighed. "Tai was a good kid, had a great education, was accepted into a good college, he even was engaged. The wedding would have been two weeks ago. Tai's soul will not go to hell. He went to realign and church all his life, he shall go to heaven! God has a place for him there! So no more of this nonsense of him going to hell!" He got up and stormed out of the room. Jeffery gave a meek 'Yes, Pop. Sorry.'  
  
Jeffery sniffed. He missed his brother. He would make sure his younger sister didn't go through what his older brother had gone through. It had upset him three weeks ago to not know where his sister was when she should have been home. But somehow she had ended up in her room that night. Was Taichi still with them? Protecting them? The doorbell interrupted Jeffery's thoughts. Who would be ringing at six, the time that vampires start awakening? He walked off to the front door to open it.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Yaksha!" Jeffery was surprised that their next-door neighbor who rarely came out, let alone at night, was at their front door.  
  
"Is Hikari here, sonny?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Yaksha. She's in her room. Would you like me to get her?" Jeffery started moving but the old lady grabbed his arm. "No!" Jeffery gave her a puzzled look. "Eh, I mean, I need the exercise, sonny, just tell me what door is hers."  
  
Jeffery raised a brow at her. Then looked at what she was wearing, bundled up rags by the looks of it. A hood or bonnet like thing covered her head, her long nose stuck out with large spectacles perched on it that seemed to make her eyes ten times bigger then they really were. He pointed, "Up there."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So Tai's good?"  
  
"Yeah. I think. If you want to call him that."  
  
"Can I see him someday?"  
  
"I think it can be arranged."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Daisy chuckled a bit, "You know he really loves you. You see Matt has a younger brother named Takeru or T.K. and T.K. basically hates Matt now 'cause he's a vampire. So he tried to kill him and since he thinks all vampires are alike he said something to really piss Tai off. Tai just went ballistic and started screaming at T.K. about family."  
  
Hikari smiled a bit, "Yeah that's my Tai." She laughed a bit more, "You know he was engaged to some girl who he was with since ninth grade. Her name was Catalina and personally, I thought he was making a big mistake. She was okay, but I thought Tai could do much better. So, in some weird way, I guess it was a good thing Tai was turned into a vampire. Now he doesn't have to marry her and can find someone better." She smiled and looked up at Daisy.  
  
Daisy stared deep into Hikari's dark eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you have really pretty eyes?" She lowered her lashes a bit. Hikari smiled, "No, you're the first." She raised her head a bit ready to kiss Daisuke's 'alter ego', Daisy. A knock on the door interrupted the moment. Daisy crashed his/her head into the bed's headboard and fell onto the floor.  
  
Hikari answered the door and Mrs. Yaksha came in. "Oh, Mrs. Yaksha! What a surprise! I didn't expect you." Daisy's head was still on the floor; something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. Was it Mrs. Yaksha?  
  
"You left this at my house the other day love." Mrs. Yaksha took out a book and started handing it over. Hikari reached for it.  
  
Daisy's eyes widened; it was the book! Daisy got up and shouted, "Don't touch the book, Kari!"  
  
Hikari snapped her head towards Daisy. She hadn't grabbed the book yet. Mrs. Yaksha started to change. Instead of standing, she was on the ground lying dead. And what had taken her place? It was none other then the evil king of all vampires.  
  
Hikari was surprised that Daisy had just called out like that; it was only Mrs. Yaksha. Right? She slowly turned to see black eyes staring down at her. She looked at the book he still held; she saw a sharp point of some weird thing that almost looked to be a needle. She backed up to try to run to Daisy. Before she could reach safety, Onkó reached out and grabbed her. He held her close to him pressing the needle up to her neck. "Is that you, little Davis? Or did your name change with your looks?"  
  
Anger raged up within. Daisy ran her fingers through her hair. Spikes came out every which way from Daisuke's red hair. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to get all the make up off. He ripped the blouse off his chest and the choker off his neck. He took off stocking, boots and skirt in one movement, pulling out a pair of black pants and slipped then on fast.  
  
Onkó laughed at him, "You look like an idiot!" Daisuke checked the mirror. His make-up was smeared and he still had some pigtails. Daisuke ran to Hikari's vanity ripping the pony ties out and grabbed a cloth to rub the rest of the makeup off.  
  
Hikari noticed that as Daisuke was rubbing the rest of Daisy off his black nails began to grow and his muscles bulged a bit. Did Onkó noticed? Was Daisuke turning into what he called his 'Devil form'? Onkó walked to the window and opened it. While Onkó wasn't looking, Daisuke grabbed a small perfume bottle off of Hikari's vanity and threw it at Onkó. It hit him square in the face and Onkó screeched trying to get the sting out of his eyes and mouth. But he never let go of Hikari.  
  
Daisuke stopped rubbing his face and started turning slowly towards Onkó. His fangs were long; he snarled the way a dog would when it growls at someone it doesn't like. His eyes were piercing. He started approaching Onkó and reached for Hikari.  
  
Hikari looked up at him with fear. She hadn't known Daisuke very long but she really had liked him the way he was before. She didn't know what to think of him now that he had turned into the form of the devil. Although, it was in this form that she had first seen him, it felt nothing like now. He seemed darker now then he had the first time they had met. She seemed to be searching his face for something, something present although very faint. What was it? Kindness? Love? Light? Hope? She didn't know why but she reached out for him. She looked straight past his hand to his chest. No Scar? That was the thing she had first noticed about him before -the scar on his chest. She withdrew her hand before he could touch her. She didn't want to be with Onkó but she didn't want to be with him either. Did she know him?  
  
As she withdrew her hand, she noticed that little faint something in his eye disappear. He was pure evil now. And the scar on his chest reappeared. How was it possible that it could return? It wasn't there a moment ago. Hikari was confused.  
  
Hikari tried to escape from Onkó's grip but his hand tightened on her. He had finally gotten all the perfume sting out of his eyes. Onkó kicked the screen out of the window. Daisuke charged him but it was too late. Onkó had jumped out of the window with his queen.  
  
Daisuke followed. He knew he was missing something but what? It was too late anyway, he had jumped out of the window after Onkó and Hikari.  
  
Jeffery opened the door to his sister's room, "Kari what's all th-". He looked and saw no one but Mrs. Yaksha dead on the floor with vampire bites in her neck. "Father!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I know it's a little short and VERY late. But I had my cousin Beta Read for me this weekend and I play soccer now so I don't get home till late.  
  
Zero: I was thinking of putting the tamers in but I didn't know. Now that you have mentioned it I will put all of them in there. So its open box reviews or e-mails tell me how you want them in it or what not.  
  
Does anyone have song lyrics or poems that match this story? I would have no credit for it, it would be all the person who brings and tells me about it's credit.  
  
Why do I have a thing for Tai and Swords, I guess I just see him carrying a sword!  
  
Next time: Onkó's with Kari and Kari's with Onkó. Tai sees many things wrong with that picture! Davis is far out of reach, and Marth said it had happened before. Is Davis letting his anger control him? T.K. is thinking about his brother should he give him another chance? Jeffery and Mr. Kamiya go out to find and hunt down the vampire who they think is Daisy. But what happens when they meet Tai instead? Oh yeah someone had just came from hell and is aiming her charm at Tai. What's a guy to do?  
  
~Foxy_Tai(like the sword carrying hottie -_~)~ 


	6. The Devil walks among us all

"Onkó has Hikari," Mimi whispered.  
  
"What?!" Taichi roared. Takeru, who sat on the other side of Taichi, had his hair blown back by the wind Taichi had made.  
  
"Something is wrong-"  
  
"Yeah that slimy bastard got to my little sister! I knew Davis couldn't handle it!"  
  
Takeru started getting scared by the fuss the older vampire was making.  
  
"No! It's Davis. He's not well. Something is wrong with him."  
  
Marth entered the room with a few bowls of normal food in his hands. "Did someone invite you?!" Taichi snapped at the young twenty-one year old without meaning.  
  
Marth answered him with dry expression, "I don't remember inviting you to live with us. Besides, Mortals have to eat."  
  
Marth set down five bowls of beef stew. He looked over at Mimi; her head was tilted his way. Was she looking at him?  
  
She started talking to him, "You know something don't you?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm fed up with my destiny  
  
Place of no return  
  
I think I'll take another day  
  
And slowly watch it burn.  
  
Doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
  
'Cause I still remember you and I  
  
And that beautiful good-bye  
  
Fifteen-year-old Daisuke Motomiya flopped on his bed. He was sick of the vampire stuff; all he wanted to do now was go home. His original home with Jun; oh how he missed her. Sometimes he wished everything would just burn up and he could leave the sewer full of hopeless dreams. A hopeless dream: that's what he had just seen. Ten of his men went out in battle. It wasn't even Onkó they were facing. It was some of Onkó's weakest men. And out of every person that went out in battle on his side, only one came home. Himself.  
  
Eight years since he had last seen home. Do they still think of him? Did their family grow? Have more kids?  
  
He laughed to himself; if his parents did have more kids, would they ever take his place? Would they laugh and play like he and Jun had done? Would she teach them how to read, play soccer, write, sing, and other things? He wished he had at least said good-bye.  
  
Stagger through these empty streets.  
  
Laughing on and on  
  
And I had made a mess of me  
  
A confession keeps me warm  
  
I don't really miss you  
  
I need to know do you ever think of you and I  
  
And that Beautiful Good-Bye  
  
One-step, two step. Little baby steps. The eighteen-year-old walked down the street passing very few people. She had been walking for some time now. Ever since her mother and father went to the orphanage to get a boy child that looked a lot like her little brother. They even got one with the same name. One thing was sure though: she had only spent a week with the new boy and he was nothing like her little brother used to be.  
  
Eight years he had been gone, was he still out there?  
  
Nighttime had fallen and Daisuke walked up and out of the sewer. He was walking on a street that never had many people on it. He walked in baggy black pants with his shoes that were black with flames. He had no shirt but a hooded black sweatshirt. He carried some chains and a spiked choker necklace. His fingernails were painted black. He attracted people's attention when he walked, and he noted that the police were following him from a distance to make sure he didn't rob anything with his black attire on. He started laughing at most of the people that were watching.  
  
He stopped and looked at an older girl who wore a black trench coat, black leather pants, and a red top that stopped before her bellybutton. Her hair was gelled up and a white rabbit followed her. The rabbit reminded him of his rabbit. But the girl; he had known that girl somewhere. He turned and started following them, making the police sit at a table drinking mugs of coffee but keeping their eyes on Daisuke the whole time.  
  
She looked behind her shoulder but it looked like no one was following her. But it sure felt like it.  
  
"Come on Snowflake," she called to the white rabbit. The rabbit looked at her owner and back to the street before following the girl.  
  
The girl got to thinking of her little brother again. She hated thinking of him because she didn't want to miss him. But did he ever think of her wherever he was? Heaven? Yeah, that's where her little brother was: heaven. He was a good boy. She only wished she said good-bye the right way. The last words to him were that she had some thing for him. And what she had was a white rabbit named Snowflake II. The stupid cat that had killed his first pet was now dead from trying to eat something that wouldn't fit in its mouth.  
  
When I see you now I wonder how  
  
I could have watched you walk away  
  
If I let you down please forgive me now  
  
For that beautiful Good bye  
  
The police started gaining on him and running after him. The streets were so empty that Daisuke could see them drop a dime. But Daisuke didn't have time for games. He wanted to know who the girl was. He had already started a record with the police: all they had to do now was catch him and all their problems would be over.  
  
Daisuke saw others coming at him from another end. He cursed under his breath. The girl would have to wait. He picked up his pace and ran past the girl, purposely bumping into her. He still ran but looked back to say he was sorry.  
  
The police started shouting his name, "Daisuke Motomiya you get back here right NOW!!!"  
  
The girl was hit by a boy who ran past her. She wanted to yell "Watch it!" but he turned around. He looked so familiar, but who was he? As if her prayers were answered, someone shouted his name. But it couldn't be true. Daisuke Motomiya was dead. She went to his funeral. Her little brother Davis was not alive. But the boy would be around Daisuke's age and even though he was decked in black he still looked like him. His reddish unruly hair that went whatever way it pleased, the same boyish face with his chocolate eyes. She bolted after him with the rabbit close behind her.  
  
He lost the police fast but he never lost the girl and her rabbit.  
  
"Hey you stop right there! Stop you imposter!" she yelled.  
  
Daisuke stopped and looked back at her, "Imposter?!"  
  
"Yeah you're a thief!" she said out of breath.  
  
"Thief? What did I steal?" he asked innocently.  
  
"The name. You stole my brother's name."  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened a bit. "Her brother". Did that mean that the girl he was talking to was, Jun?  
  
"Jun?"  
  
Jun looked up at him, not believing what she was seeing. "You're not my brother. My brother died eight years ago." She stared him in his eyes; they seemed to soften then get sadder.  
  
"Eight years ago I committed the worst of sins." Should he tell her? Someone he had trusted his whole life. Not here. He smiled up at her, "Come on I'll buy you dinner and we'll talk there."  
  
She didn't know why she agreed. Maybe there was just the slightest hope that he was really her brother.  
  
They went to a place called Mars Diner. There, Daisuke explained everything. Jun finally believed him, and told him things that were happing at home. By the end of the two hours they had been there, Snowflake was attached to her original owner.  
  
"I just can't believe it's been eight years and I tried to get you off my mind, like I wanted you just to walk away. And now I know why I still have you on my mind. It's 'cause you died." Jun gulped down the last of her coffee.  
  
In these days of no regrets  
  
I keep mine to myself  
  
And all these things I never said  
  
I can say for someone else  
  
Nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
  
We let it pass us by  
  
They walked in the moonlight, laughing about the past and thinking on the future. Daisuke had no regrets about leaving his home now. He saw that his family was doing alright without him. But his other family wouldn't survive. He knew Marth wouldn't be able to handle Daisuke not being around. He had told him that he never wanted to see his family leave, and that he considered Daisuke his family. He was all Marth had left: the other elders couldn't do much.  
  
Should he tell Jun what he felt, or should he wait another day? They had their entire lifetime. He could tell her another day.  
  
"So are you going to come home with me? Mom and Dad would be real happy to see you. And then we can live like a family again. Won't that be great?" Jun got excited just thinking about it.  
  
"It would be awesome, but I got another family. I'm all Marth has left. I'm all they have left." He felt bad telling his sister that. But she understood. He changed the silence and the subject, "So what's up with your hair?"  
  
She ran her fingers through her spikes, "When I left home I didn't want Mom or Dad to find me. The one time I did this they walked past me and didn't know it was me, so when I left this is what my hair looked like."  
  
Daisuke stared at her. He knew who she was.kinda. So that meant her disguise was a success.  
  
When I see you now I wonder how  
  
I could have watched you walk away  
  
If I let you down please forgive me now  
  
For that beautiful Good Bye  
  
They walked and talked before a figure came out and stopped them. Daisuke stopped in his tracks. Jun was confused by his quick halt. She turned to the figure.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who, me?" he gave a sinister laugh, "Well girly, I'm the king of them all." He looked over at Daisuke, "Looks like little Davis has to have help from the mortal race now."  
  
"Onkó what are you doing here?!" Daisuke snapped.  
  
"Just passing by."  
  
Baby what can I do  
  
Ought to get though to you  
  
And sometimes I cry  
  
It's a fools lullaby  
  
Sometimes I cry  
  
Just a fools lullaby  
  
I'm dying inside  
  
Yeah  
  
Daisuke had told Jun about Onkó. She backed up a bit with Snowflake II in her arms. Onkó looked over at Jun and then at Daisuke.  
  
"This could be fun."  
  
At first he went and attacked Daisuke. Knees colliding in stomachs and fists in the face. Jun winced at the sight of her little brother fighting. It was she who fought when they were little when all the bullies would pick on him; she would come in and smash the bullies face. But this was a much different fight; this was a fight of strength.  
  
Onkó kicked Daisuke down hard; blood was spilling like water out of his nose, mouth and other cuts. Onkó looked over at Jun, and smirked, "Why are you with this loser anyway?"  
  
"He's MY brother. He's NOT a loser!"  
  
"Yeah I can see the resemblance now. Such a pity, I was going to take you under my wing too. Now I cant. It's my policy: can't date my enemy's sister. But I can kill her." Jun's eyes widened. He was going to kill her?  
  
Onkó made each step he took a step towards death. Daisuke could hardly move but he had to for Jun. Onkó cornered Jun up on a tree. Her death was near. She dropped Snowflake, and the rabbit ran towards Daisuke. It cuddled up its soft white fur on Daisuke's face; the coat was now stained a bit with blood.  
  
Angered.  
  
His black nails grew in the ground where they were clenched. His eyes grew blacker then hell itself. The White Rabbit started getting scared, was it the same Daisuke?  
  
Daisuke kicked the rabbit out of his way. He approached Onkó; Jun had already started screaming from Onkó's grasp.  
  
"Onkó!"  
  
Onkó turned to Daisuke, he smirked and, "Looks like even the good guys get to blow a little steam." Onkó dropped Jun and walked over to Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke charged at Onkó with an Evil Force.  
  
Up on a nearby hill, the Elders watched. Marth was not happy with Daisuke's sudden burst of Evil.  
  
"BLACK THUNDER!!" Daisuke yelled at the skies. Clouds parted, rumbling was heard, and electricity came forth.  
  
Onkó stopped in fear. "How is this possible?" he said to himself. " I have been training my entire life for that move and nothing worked. Can he truly do it?!"  
  
Marth's eyes widened, "No Davis, you idiot!"  
  
All the Elders watched in shock.  
  
"How did he learn that move?!" Edwin roared and looked over at Nicholas.  
  
"Don't look at me! I am not the one who spent time every day..."  
  
Everyone looked over at Math and Griffin.  
  
"Don't blame this on me! I never even said anything about Black Thunder!" cried Griffin.  
  
"But Marth did; he opened his trap when I was explaining the Black elements," Nicholas yelled again.  
  
Marth looked at everyone "I'm in trouble" he thought to himself.  
  
The electricity came clashing down on Daisuke, charging him up, but Daisuke couldn't handle the pain and pressure he was given. His muscles bulged, and the electricity started ripping him up. He moved his hands forward and tried aiming his attack towards Onkó. Giving the final yell, his attack was sent forth towards Onkó.  
  
Onkó was still frozen in shock, but recovered soon. He looked down, and saw the blood- stained white rabbit trying to limp to Jun. Onkó picked it up and threw it at the coming attack.  
  
Daisuke was seriously hurt trying to send forth that attack. And all he hit was a now dead rabbit.  
  
Onkó gave an evil laugh, "What? Wrong target?" he jumped over to where Jun was and picked her up by the neck. "Oh little Davis, looky over here!" Onkó said in a childish voice.  
  
Daisuke tried prying his head up to look at Onkó. Tears formed in Jun's eyes. She tried breathing but little air could flow through her lungs. Blood started falling from her neck as Onkó's nails dug into her skin. He lowered his fangs to her neck, and bit down.  
  
"NO!!" Daisuke was paralyzed; he couldn't move at all.  
  
Before the last of her life was seeped away, Jun murmured something. Onkó tossed her aside and wiped his mouth. Daisuke finally fell into unconsciousness. Onkó turned and left all the bodies to rot.  
  
The Elders got up to leave.  
  
"Wait, what about Davis?" Marth asked.  
  
Arthur answered him.  
  
"Davis needs to calm down. When he gets back to the good side, he can come home." Marth sat on a rock and watched Daisuke's motionless body. Griffin came over and put a hand on Marth's shoulder.  
  
"You heard him, he's all you've got left. He won't leave you Marth. He'll come back."  
  
An hour later Daisuke woke up and looked around. He seemed normal again. He looked over at Snowflake II's ashes and bones. He looked over at Jun's pale face. He smiled remembering what she murmered:  
  
"Remember, you'll be the King. That means I'll be a Queen, and when we meet again, little brother, I'll rule you once more. Love ya-"  
  
Jun's body is now in one of the most beautiful cemeteries imaginable, covered in flowers next to Snowflake II. Daisuke's body was also "buried" there; it was close to Jun's grave. Daisuke brings flowers to her often. On her gravestone it says: "To a Future Queen. We'll meet again". This time he did it right. He said a Beautiful Good-bye.  
  
Mimi turned her head toward Marth.  
  
"So what you're saying is Davis is not on our side right now?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't say that. He just now has the potential of killing, he himself is on his list."  
  
"What!? You mean Daisuke might try and kill himself?" Ken was shocked.  
  
"Well didn't you listen to the story I told you. He almost tried killing himself then."  
  
"How?" Asked Takeru.  
  
"I think you guys are going to give me a headache." Marth rubbed his temples. "Black thunder can kill the person who uses it."  
  
"Oh." Miyako shook her head then realized the dangers, "Oh!"  
  
Marth threw his arms up in defeat. "That means we have to start looking for him"  
  
Miyako got out a map and started assigning people to places. The teams were:  
  
Miyako and Mimi: North  
  
Yamato and Takeru: Northeast  
  
Taichi: East  
  
Ken and Koushiro: South  
  
Jyou and Iori: Southwest  
  
Marth: West  
  
"Hey how come Taichi and Marth aren't partnered up?" asked sixteen-year-old Iori.  
  
"Because we're special." Marth and Taichi said at the same time. Yamato rolled his eyes at the two goofs.  
  
Griffin entered the room, and Yamato looked up at him, "What's going on Old Man?"  
  
Takeru looked at Yamato like he was an idiot. Griffin wasn't old, he was only about thirty-five. So why did Yamato call him an Old Man?  
  
"I'm here, dumb-bells, because our King is out. Being evil. Again. Do you know that means!?"  
  
Griffin shook Yamato's shoulders. Yamato shook his head yes.  
  
Griffin smiled and started clapping, "Holy Shit, he knows something!"  
  
Marth grabbed him back and told him, "Griffin don't scare the kids". Yamato got up and started arguing with Griffin. It was one insult after another. They almost seemed like an old married couple. Taichi was laughing at them with Koushiro. Marth was screaming for the two to brake it up. And all the while the mortals and Mimi stared in a daze.  
  
"We're losing perishes time here people!" Marth finally shouted. Griffin and Yamato stopped bickering and looked up at him. "While you two are fighting Davis is out there possibly getting himself killed! So can we please get a move on!?"  
  
"Yeah I'll establish a meeting between the rest of the elders and we can working something out you guys get move on." Griffin smacked Yamato in the back of the head and ran out of the room, "See ya." Marth held on to Yamato's pants holding him back from killing Griffin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jeffery put the final piece of equipment together. He looked over the radar while his father drove, looking for a vampire signal and a human. "I knew something was wrong that girl. Maybe it wasn't a girl. How could Hikari not know?" Mr. Kamiya kept asking himself.  
  
Jeffery kept looking at the radar. Beeps were finally heard. One human and one Vampire. Perfect. "Father East quadrant."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Taichi got to the east part of town it was mostly a cemetery. In a distance he saw figure by a gravestone. He walked over, it was a girl of seventeen, and she had curly blond hair. Her eyes were cerulean blues; she wore a blue dress that brought out her eyes. "Hello?"  
  
She turned around startled, "Hello" she gave Taichi a very confused look, "You don't see too many people at cemeteries after night."  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Taichi gave out his hand, "The name is Taichi but you can call me Tai."  
  
She smiled and took his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Tai, I am Catherine"  
  
"Beautiful name, you have an accent?"  
  
"Yes. I moved here from France."  
  
"Oh, so what are you doing here alone, don't you know about Vampires."  
  
"Yes I do. But I was visiting my father, since I was so booked up in the day I had to come at night. What are you doing if you know vampires."  
  
'Think tiny little brain cells Think! Ken is hunter and I am holding my sword so I'll be a' "I am a slayer."  
  
"Oh I guess that would explain the sword then" she giggled. "Well I should be heading home now."  
  
"Alone? Don't you think that's dangerous?" Taichi gulped he never knew what to say to women, "I'll walk you home if you want."  
  
"That's quite alright, you have to patrol and I don't want to interfere."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Come on Tai don't make the girl say no again" a female voice came from the shadows. Taichi looked up, "Who's there?"  
  
Out walked a girl, Taichi's jaw dropped to the ground. His eyes scanned the girl interlay. Tight black leather pants that was laced on the sides, you saw her skin in little diamonds. Her top just covered her breast and made them perk up a bit, it was also black and strapless. On the side of her hip was a long wound up whip. Her hair was Strawberry orange. Her eyes brown.  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Silly Tai, don't you remember you got surgery so you could become a guy so it wouldn't look so awkward when we do this." She grabbed his face and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Taichi's eyes bulged out of his head. She released the kiss, "You must have really forgotten all about little old me since you were flirting with another girl. How could you!?" she dropped to her knees and started crying.  
  
Catherine started feeling awkward, "Um I think I should go now." She started backing up when a sound of a car came screeching around. Two exited out of the car, Taichi's face paled when he saw who came out. The girl jumped up and started smiling showing no tears. She jumped up on Tai and wrapped her legs around him. He stumbled backwards and tripped over Catherine's father's gravestone making it break and fall down.  
  
"Father's Grave!" Catherine came running over.  
  
"TAICHI!?" Mr. Kamiya and Jeffery came running over to the fallen duo and crying girl. Mr. Kamiya pointed the gun at Taichi's head. "Don't move."  
  
The girl sat there purring on Taichi's chest, Taichi's arms were up from the gun and Taichi was getting hit with tears and rocks from the girl Catherine.  
  
Hey Dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan  
  
Taichi looked over at his father; it didn't seem like the same man that he left some time ago. He turned his head towards his adopted brother, Jeffery. Did he hate him too?  
  
"A vampire?!" Mr. Kamiya shouted.  
  
"My fathers grave stone you broke it! I hate you! You sex changing bastard!" Catherine yelled.  
  
Jeffery kept his mouth shut; he didn't talk to his brother. Did he want to? He remembered laughing and playing with Taichi but now it was so different. Mr. Kamiya spoke again, "This is disgusting Tai, how could you become a vampire after your mother was killed before your eyes by the bastards. I thought you hated them the most. And now your little sister is endanger and you probably don't care at all about her."  
  
Tears started forming in Taichi's eyes, this was his family. His father yelled that he didn't care. His brother stayed silent because he was scared. His sister being kidnapped. Some girl he just meet is yelling about her family. And a strange girl who he doesn't know her name is purring on his chest. What else could go wrong?  
  
And do think I'm wasting my time  
  
Doing things I want to do  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
"Don't you think your wasting time being a vampire. I thought you would have killed your self a long time ago." Mr. Kamiya pulled the trigger on the gun half way "But I'll help you with that."  
  
Was Taichi really scared of dying? Again? He tried staking himself before but he got scared of the pain he was going to have to go through again when he got down back in hell.  
  
"Father, there seemed to be thousands!" Jeffery called spinning around looking at all the woods parts. Mr. Kamiya lowered the gun from Taichi and looked at the radar Jeffery held. Hundreds of dots that directed to vampire, "Well it looks like someone called all his new friends to save him from death."  
  
"Friends?" 'Hundreds? I don't have hundreds of friends. But I know who does. Onkó's men are all going to attack. I got to stop them before they hurt father and Jeffery. Maybe the girl that's STILL purring would like to help?' He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him, "You're a vampire, now would you like to help me?" he whispered. The girl smiled and rubbed her nose on his; "Aw me help Taichi. Yeah!" she jumped up, she drew the attention of the three next to them.  
  
The vampires started coming out from the trees all at once. Taichi grabbed his sword and got up. Mr. Kamiya shot him a glare that didn't have a meaning that Taichi understood.  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud  
  
I am never gonna be good enough for you  
  
Can't you pretend that I'm all right.  
  
And you can't change me  
  
The girl rushed out to battle first. She grabbed her whip and slashed through all the vampires. Taichi ran out. He chopped off the heads and used the other end to stake them. They both slashed their way through all the crowds. One vampire knocked Taichi's sword out of his hands. "Black Fire!" he got on both hands and swung his feet kicking them in the face and the stomachs. The fire mutilated towards his feet, all the vampires he touched were sent in flames back down to hell.  
  
The girl had her own way of battling. A group huddled up. She blew breath out and spelled words out in the air. Once the words were drawn she blew on it again and the words she drew glowed in purple. "Black Wind" she slammed her palm of the purple words, and the group of vampires were lifted up in the air and tossed to individual sharp-branched trees.  
  
'Cause we it lost all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
It was finally narrowed down to one. Taichi made his way over to the cowering vampire. The vampire fell to the ground backing up far away. Taichi grabbed him by the collar and held him up in the air. Taichi turned his eyes and sharpened his fangs to scare the vampire. "Tell me where Onkó is?" he snarled.  
  
"I-I don---t kn-ow" he stuttered. Taichi shook him a bit, "Tell me where he is now and I won't kill you!" he dropped the vampire and raised his sword. The cowering vampire yelped in fear, "Okay! Lo-Lord On--Onkó is near th-he we-est part."  
  
"Thank you" Taichi turned around to stare at the girl, then swung himself fast to chop the vampire's head off and stab the rest of his body with the other end of the sword. "Scum!"  
  
The girls eyes went wide, "You said you weren't going to kill him!?"  
  
"I lied." Taichi then turned to his father and the others, "I'll see you again and I'll bring Hikari back safely."  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you use to be my hero  
  
Tears slid down Taichi's face, as he turned away. What did his father feel? Did he feel the same as him? Taichi looked back at his astonished father. 'What went wrong father? A long time ago we used to be best friends. I would always look up to you. You were my role model. I know I hated vampires with passion before because of mother, but now things are different; I know that there are good sides and bad sides. And I know that the bad side killed mother, and me. They also killed your heart inside.' Taichi turned around and mummer, "I'm sorry."  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seems so far away  
  
And it feels you don't care anymore  
  
The girl followed close behind Taichi. Mr. Kamiya followed his son, "Jeffery get the car!" he snapped. Jeffery ran off and got the car, all the while Catherine stayed there stones in her hand. "Tai stop right there!" Mr. Kamiya started running. The girl turned around and looked at Mr. Kamiya. Taichi slowed down but didn't turn around. "Look at me when I'm talking to you boy!"  
  
Taichi didn't turn, "I don't live by your rules now Pa, that was then and this is now. I'm not your perfect son anymore. That was a long time ago. But I wouldn't even get to be considered you son anymore. You don't care!" the last sentence hurt Taichi the most. He held his hand out for the girl; she walked up and took it. They walked hand in hand towards the west area.  
  
"Just one question then." Taichi stopped and the girl looked back again. "Why did you kill those vampires, I thought they were your new friends?"  
  
"Those were Onkó's that I killed. I'm on Daisuke's side. And the side I'm on protects the innocent from Onkó's grasp." Taichi continued on again. It wasn't good enough for Mr. Kamiya though; Jeffery pulled the van up and hopped out. Mr. Kamiya took driver and Jeffery went in the passenger's seat.  
  
"That's a nice whip you got there" Taichi started a conversation with a girl-he didn't even know her name. She looked up at him with the devil dancing in her eyes, "Killing vampire's isn't the only thing it's used for you know."  
  
Taichi blushed furiously and gulped down hard. "That brings up another question: why I am I a sex changing bastard?!"  
  
The girl sweet-dropped, "eh-I just didn't want that blond French bimbo getting all of you."  
  
Taichi softly laughed to himself, "Tai Kamiya" he held out his hand.  
  
The girl smiled softly; "well that was hard to figure out. Sora Tackenouchi" she took his hand. They heard a car speeding behind them. "Lets go" Taichi started in a dash toward the west. Sora started running after him and jumped on his shoulder, which startled Taichi at first; but she had good balance and didn't fall off of Taichi's shoulder.  
  
And now I try hard to make I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothings all right  
  
Taichi jumped up in the moonlight. 'Father it was hard to make it with out you. And now that I'm finally on my own I can do things myself. So long ago that would have made you proud but now you think it's disgusting. What did I do wrong? Will I ever be good for you? Is fighting the only thing we'll do? That would have never happened two months ago. Fighting. I don't think I can take it.'  
  
"Tai are you alright?" Sora put a look of concern on her face. Taichi looked up at her, smile; "Everything is Fine." 'No it's not Taichi Kamiya, you cant fool me. Your worried of you family. Your father. How different was life some time ago?' thought Sora.  
  
'Cause we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
'Was your life so perfect Taichi? Was it so dramatic? Do you live a Soap Opera? Am I the new character to your life story? If you wrote a book called 'Perfect' would the imperfect girl be put in the story?' Sora stared down at his face watching all the shadows move across his face. She turned her head to see the van following close behind.  
  
Nothings gonna change the words that you said  
  
Nothings gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
Taichi landed and stopped, looking around. His father slammed on the brakes and got out of the car, "Where is she?!" Taichi hushed him, he listened carefully for the sound of something, a twig braking, a sneeze, maybe a scream. Mr. Kamiya started asking where Hikari was again, over and over. Taichi couldn't concentrate with his father talking. "Are you going to shut up so I can hear Kari please."  
  
"You have no right to call her Kari anymore. You have abandoned her!" he went on and on. Taichi put his head down in defeat. 'Was it really this hard trying to talk to him before? No.' Taichi got thinking again, 'Did he really meant on what he said before? I abandoned Kari? I never abandoned her. Or did that mean he abandoned me?' "Father can you shut you mouth please?' he tried not to yell.  
  
"You also have no right to call me father anymore. I can't believe I called you son at one point. Hell I can't believe I loved you at one point and time." Taichi felt the hot burning water swelling in his eyes. 'This is hopeless I can't get him to understand!'  
  
'Cause we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
"Would you please SHUT UP!! Okay I'm sorry I'm not your perfect son anymore. I'm sorry I can never be perfect for you any more! But we all knew nothing lasts forever. And we lost our life as a family a long time ago when mom died and me becoming a vampire I know didn't help but I'm trying to find my baby sister who I still love with all my heart. Even if I'm a vampire and I need blood to survive my family will always come first! That means you, Jeffery, Kari, and even my new family and friends such as Davis and Matt and Izzy! So that means I have two people I love out there. One might kill himself by accident and the other is defenseless against who has her. Now dad I am sorry that it's too late and we can't go back to two months ago. But I need support. From a father who won't abandon his child because his child was turned in to something against his will." Taichi turned back around away from his father and listened to the sound of Hikari. He heard a rustle in the bush.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato and Takeru looked around where they had been sent. A pretty cemetery. "Why do I think we were sent here for a reason?" Yamato asked glum.  
  
They walked about looking around for any sign of Onkó or Daisuke. After ten minutes of searching Yamato gave up, "Well there's nothing here let's go look around in the woods." He turned on his heel and started walking towards the trees. Takeru rolled his eyes at his impatience brother, 'Tai would risk his life you his sister. Would Ma-Yamato risk his life for mine? Would I risk it for him? Was there a reason he wanted to become a vampire? I spent over a month looking for him to kill him. Now that I have him I can't kill him. Why?' Takeru looked up at his older brother.  
  
Yamato felt Takeru's eyes on him, 'is this a good sign or a bad one?' he asked himself. Not paying attention to where he was walking Yamato tripped on a stone. "What the hell?" he looked at what he tripped on, a jolting out gravestone, "Now who the hell would put a big rock in the middle of a flower field?!"  
  
Takeru looked around and sweet-dropped, "Um a cemetery."  
  
Yamato looked around, "Oh yeah. This place is covered in flowers that I forgot it was a cemetery." He got up off the ground; his foot moved some of the dead flowers on the gravestone that was placed on there by someone. A last name was reviled; it was Motomiya. Yamato squatted down again and pulled the rest of the flowers off, Jun Motomiya. He went to see if Marth's sad story was true. And sure enough Snowflake II was there. Takeru walked up behind Yamato and saw the stones. He walked around he saw a stone that looked like it stopped getting flowers from their family. "Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya: 1986-1993 Come home" Takeru read the stone. "How can someone be died and be alive at the same time?"  
  
"I'm dead. And yet I'm alive." Yamato got up and started walking toward the woods again. 'A Motomiya family all dead but the parents. Would they be happy if they knew their youngest was still alive? Would they blame him for Jun's death? Does he think he made her die?' Questions fluttered Yamato's mind. Takeru picked some Cherry-blossoms off of some trees. He placed one on each of the two. He started running up towards his brother. Yamato stopped abruptly and made Takeru slam into his back. Hundreds of Vampires came out of the woods. "Hey T.K. you think we can take them?"  
  
"NO!" Takeru's eyes bulged out of head, "Are you crazy there's two of us and possibly a thousand of them."  
  
Yamato answered his own question positively, "I think we can take them!" Yamato rushed forth. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a long chain. He whiled the chain above his head. On the one side of the chain was a wooden spike ball and on the other, which he held, was a wood stake. Yamato kicked one and smashed another's face throwing off the head, he staked them after that.  
  
Takeru started having some vampire troubles. How was he supposed to defeat all of them? He grabbed the crossbow on his back. One jumped up for him, but he was put to the dust. Takeru high kicked one spun around and shot him.  
  
Yamato finally finished his big group of vampires. He started hearing struggling, when he turned around Takeru was in a headlock trying to reach his bow. The one who held him went and tried biting him. 'Is this the end already?' Takeru thought, he heard Yamato start screaming, "Hey get off my brother you good for nothing demon!" Yamato tackled the vampire down dropping his chain in the process. The vampire had the upper advantage now it was on Yamato and ready to kill him, "Oh Lord Onkó's in the West not like it's going to matter. You and your brother will be dead tonight!" it chuckled. Yamato shut his eyes for the burning to start. But instead he felt the burns on top of him. Takeru had shot the vampire with his crossbow.  
  
Takeru had a big gash in his arm. "Are you all right?" Yamato came over and expected the wound. Takeru laughed slightly and then it came to fits of laughter. "What's so funny?" Takeru looked up at Yamato with childish eyes, eyes he never looked at Yamato ever since he became a vampire. "You. You never changed have you? After being a vampire for some time, you're still the same person. Every time I got hurt you would always over-react and try to take care of it."  
  
"Is that bad?" Yamato tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"No it just admits Tai's right."  
  
Yamato gave a grin; "If it's one thing Tai knows about it's about Family." He picked Takeru up and placed him on his back, "Let's go!" he jumped out in the night towards the west.  
  
When they got there Yamato started hearing screaming and yelling was it Daisuke and Onkó? He sure hoped so.  
  
~*~*~*~ Songs: Amanda Marshall "A Beautiful Good Bye" and Simple Plan "Perfect" (if you have any thoughts of songs or poems for the story please let me know.)  
  
Okay that's all for this chapter. It was my longest chapter yet (Yippy) sorry I was REALLY late on updating though and I didn't do to much of a spelling check on it.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews if you have suggestions on the Tamers tell me so I can fit them in my story.  
  
Next time: Does everyone get to Daisuke in time? Is he really on the side of darkness? What about Hikari? Mr. Kamiya and Jeffery? Can Taichi take more of his father? What's the rustling in the bushes and the yelling? Will Onkó get his queen?  
  
Thank you so much, Foxy_Tai. 


	7. Explosions! And family troubles

Iori sat on top of a boulder, watching his partner Jyou. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"I estimate about two to three minutes. You think you'll be done by then?"  
  
"I'm done!"  
  
"About time! I was done ten minutes ago."  
  
"Well it's not my fault you are better at explosives then me."  
  
"Anyway, if we just wait in the middle here by this rock, then when the vampires come -- BAM! That's when we take our lead and kill the rest."  
  
Jyou stared at the sixteen-year-old boy, it was four years ago when he had found him. Iori's father died in the police unit protecting victims from vampires. He had only been six-years-old. After that happened his mother and grandfather took him as far away from vampires as possible. But the vampires found a new home and killed his mother and grandfather. They had gone after Iori but he found explosives handy and killed all the vampires. Jyou chuckled a bit; Iori was following in his father's footsteps.  
  
"What's so funny?" Iori looked at Jyou.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking. That's all."  
  
"Here they come." Iori ducked down a bit. "Three, two, one."  
  
Only half of the field blew up and only half was blown away, "Joe! Why didn't your side explode?!"  
  
"Explode? Holy shit! I forgot to detonate it!"  
  
"What?! You damn idiot how do you forget to detonate the bombs!?"  
  
"You rushed me!"  
  
Iori pushed passed him and ran to the mess Jyou had started. Just under a hundred vampires came out and started attacking. Iori grabbed bombs from his belt, "Take this you blood sucking bastards!" he hurled the bombs their way. "Joe! Joe? What are you doing?" Jyou's head popped up from behind a rock, "I thought it would be safer over here." Veins popped out on Iori's head, "Get you over here, you lazy bastard, and stop being a coward!"  
  
Jyou ran and grabbed his equipment. He started running to Iori but decided against it and ran back behind the rock setting the equipment up to shoot long distance. While Jyou was keeping them busy, Iori ran to the mess of wires and plugged in wires to the detonator. 'Damn, I can't do this from a distance, now I have to blow it up from here.' Iori thought, 'but somehow I have to get the vampires over here.'  
  
He threw off his belt and grabbed some bombs; he threw all the bombs he could. After he was out, he made a look of desperation, "Joe, I ran out of bombs, give me something to hold them off!" All the vampires attacking Jyou turned their attention to Iori, "Hurry up Jyou, before they all come to get me!"  
  
"Cody? Cody! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Never scream out in battle if you're low on ammo." He then realized that he didn't have any vampires' attention, they had all leapt towards Iori. "CODY!" Jyou had just begun to run when he heard Iori say, "Die suckers!"  
  
The explosion killed the rest of the vampires; Jyou was blown back and his head smashed on the rock. Iori lay in the middle of the dust and fire. Was it already their end?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that takes care of them." Miyako wiped her hands off.. "I hear an explosion."  
  
"Really? I don't. It must be Cody, you know him with explosives-"  
  
"No. I smell blood and see it."  
  
"Are you sure it's not just the battle we just went through?"  
  
"Are there any big rocks here?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then it must be someone else. And since Cody does the explosives. I think it's leading to them. For some reason I keep seeing a rock with a lot of blood. Why?" Mimi clenched her head; "It hurts so much! My head! It hurts!"  
  
"Mimi!" Miyako ran to her friend's side, "you're just seeing those frightening images again. Try not to give into them. Let's head to the west now, that's where they said we have to go."  
  
Mimi got up with the help of the lavender girl. 'Maybe Yolei's right, it's all in my head. But it seems so real.' The image of Jyou lying on the ground next to a rock came to her mind. She winced, 'All in my head, all in my head' she chanted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Koushiro swung the ax; he stopped just at the neck of the female vampire, "Tell me where your king is?"  
  
She spit in his face, "Like I'd tell you. You're the one who killed my sister."  
  
He wiped the mucus off his face, "I don't give a double rats' ass about your sister!" Koushiro never liked to become the devil serpent, he found that he was too strong for his own good and sometimes he couldn't control himself. While he wasn't paying attention, she kicked him in the face and knocked him down. At first she thought she had won but then he jumped up and opened his eyes. They weren't the same eyes. She thought she had the same pair of eyes in her too but his were dark, darker then she had ever seen. She backed up in fear, "Tell me now, bitch, where your king is and I'll give you five seconds to run away."  
  
She had already started running, "He's to the west!"  
  
"You started before I said so," he smirked. She was already a distance further than the eye could see. Koushiro held his ax over his head and chucked it the direction the girl had run; it sliced through trees and bushes.  
  
"That was interesting, though kind of boring. You didn't even hit her." Ken walked over to him.  
  
"How do you know I didn't hit her?"  
  
"In order to hit her you'd have to slice hundreds of trees and that would stop your ax." He looked in Koushiro's eyes and backed up a bit; he could see why the girl had been scared of him - the eyes. Koushiro started walking towards the woods where the girl had run off.  
  
Ken followed close behind, looking at all the trees that were sliced down, 'At least one tree would have stopped it, right?' He started to smell a rotting odor.  
  
All the trees surrounding that area had been dressed in blood. Ken wanted to barf at the sight; her head was detached from her body, yet she still moved. The ax had slit her back and when she fell, her neck had ripped open from a sharp branch sticking out of the ground.  
  
Koushiro took the ax out of her back, her fingers twitched and her toes wiggled. "How could she still move?" thought Ken. Koushiro cut off her legs and then her arms. He walked over to the head and raised his ax, "Burn in hell forever!"  
  
Ken found the back of a tree to throw-up all of his innards. Koushiro went over to him and patted him on the back, "I'm so sorry Ken I didn't think I would lose control."  
  
Ken looked him in the eyes, again the pure, innocent eyes. "Yeah, well, I guess I haven't seen human blood since my parents died."  
  
"Did all your guys' parents die?" Koushiro started walking out of the woods with Ken.  
  
"All but T.K.'s, his parents were divorced and when Matt became a vampire, T.K. packed his things and left to search for him. That's when he met up with us."  
  
"So none of you guys have families?"  
  
"No, all of us have family. Except Cody, he lost all." He looked over at Koushiro who was drenched in blood. "I have an older brother named Sam."  
  
"Where's he?"  
  
"He's paralyzed. A car hit him when he was fourteen. Almost died, but instead he stayed in a coma and came out five years later. After my parents were dead, I was fifteen and already Vampire slaying."  
  
"So where does he live?"  
  
"The hospital has a place for him, I come and visit everyday to take care of him."  
  
"You think he'll ever get out of the hospital?"  
  
"I don't think he'll ever get out of his wheelchair."  
  
Koushiro didn't want to ask any more questions. He thought, 'It must be hard being Ken. Leader of the slayers and brother to a cripple who can't move, and he doesn't have any parents. I guess I didn't know how lucky I was to have two great parents. Well adopted parents.'  
  
"My parents died in a car crash when I was a baby, I was adopted by their best friends who witnessed the crash. I always wondered about them. I know it's nothing like your situation-"  
  
"Even that is important and affects one's life. It may be the most dramatic thing in your life." Ken neared a car and jumped in the driver seat, "Want a ride?"  
  
Koushiro shook his head, "No, I'll run."  
  
The west part of town was coming up; Koushiro jumped and spotted someone nearby. He jumped on the top of the car to get a look at who was coming. Mimi jumped on top of the car with Miyako on her back. Ken slowed down and came to a stop.  
  
"Not only do I have people partying up on the roof of my car, we are at the west part." He caught Miyako as she slid down the car, hair all-wild. "What happened?"  
  
Mimi smiled, "I got a little lost."  
  
"A little lost? Not only did she get lost but she didn't see the trees!"  
  
Ken picked some twigs out of Miyako's hair. "Apparently not."  
  
Mimi turned to Koushiro, "Who do you know is here?"  
  
Koushiro shut his eyes and concentrated, "I know Marth is here and I smell Matt's cigarette. I can hear Tai yelling. I can't pick up Davis. But I can pick up a little perfume. The same kind you put on him."  
  
"What about Cody and Joe?"  
  
"No I can't pick them up. But I do smell explosives. Why?"  
  
Mimi's eyes shrunk, "I was right. It wasn't in my head. Joe and Cody are in danger! We have to help!"  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you and you two go off and meet up with the others." Koushiro leapt off into the moonlight. Mimi also took off but lost her balance when she didn't what she landed on.  
  
"Would you like me to take you to the southwest part?"  
  
"Please." Koushiro picked her up and leapt off once again.  
  
The smell was getting worse, a smell of blood, of burning flesh, of bombs, explosives and god knows what else. As Koushiro landed on a rock in the middle, he heard Mimi gasp. He looked down at what he was standing on, the rock had blood on it. Jyou lay on the ground. Mimi jumped off of Koushiro and cradled Jyou in her arms, "Joe? Joe Please wake up."  
  
Koushiro jumped off and walked around to find Iori. Iori lay in the middle of burning dust, the kid's face was charcoal black, with a mixture of blood. "Kid? Yyou still alive?" Koushiro shook him. He picked him up and ran to Mimi, "We got to get these guys to a hospital right away!"  
  
Tears welled in her eyes, "You think they're going to make it?"  
  
"Hope so." He grabbed Jyou and tossed him over his shoulder, leaping off into the night, "You turn back to the others"  
  
Mimi stood there alone, "If I can."  
  
"Hello. How may I hel-p-" The nurse looked at Koushiro. "Doctor! Doctor we got two wounded BADLY!" She ran off to find a doctor. When they came to Koushiro's side, they took Jyou and Iori away.  
  
One doctor came to Koushiro's side, "Are you hurt, how did this happen?"  
  
"No I'm alright. I don't know how it happened, explosives I guess." Koushiro backed away and slit his arm on the door on the way out making it bleed.  
  
"Call the police. I think he might have done this."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Onkó cornered Hikari against a tree, "Little Davis isn't here to protect you and now you're mine." He lowered himself to her neck.  
  
"Wrong, Onkó! I'm right here!" A horrid sound came from the trees above. It was Daisuke.  
  
Onkó turned around to face Daisuke, "Ha! Do you think you can beat me? Like that? You're so angry and mad, you're evil. You can still join my side Daisuke, you don't have to always rule against me."  
  
"That's enough!" Daisuke raised his fist to strike Onkó with a wooden stake.  
  
Onkó fell to his knees in laughter, "What're you going to do, punch me from there?"  
  
Daisuke looked down at his wrists, no T-H-R Armers. He had no weapon to beat Onkó! "No but I will kill you!" He jumped down from the tree and tackled Onkó to the ground. Onkó kicked him off and made him slam into a tree.  
  
"You don't want the same thing to happen to Kari like it happened to Jun, do you?"  
  
"Shut up!" he placed his hands together, "BLACK FIRE!"  
  
Onkó countered his attack, "BLACK WATER!" Black water was the same as black fire only with the element of water.  
  
Hikari sat on the ground watching the battle in fear. 'He's not the same.' Tears streamed down her face. 'Where's the man I knew before . when he was Daisy?' She watched the battle continue, 'I wish he were here. So I wouldn't feel so alone.'  
  
Daisuke slashed at Onkó ripping through skin with his nails. "Try better then that, little Davis." Onkó regenerated his skin.  
  
"How can you do that and the rest of us have to wait to let our wounds heal?" cried Davis, maddened by the evil king's ability.  
  
"Aw, why little Davis? You jealous that I have the real devil within me instead of the orb that the rest of you have?"  
  
'There has to be a way to get rid of this bastard. What about Black Thunder? It may destroy this entire area and me. But no one else matters but me and him.' Blinded by his own hate, Daisuke didn't even register Hikari by the tree.  
  
Hikari started hearing rumbles in the sky as the clouds darkened and started gathering. A horrible loud noise came forth. Electricity came out of the sky and sparked downwards towards Daisuke's hands. Hikari was terrified.  
  
"BLACK THUNDER!"  
  
"Black Thunder? That didn't work last time, you think it's going to work now?!" Onkó's eyes fell upon Hikari, "You fool! Not when Kari is here, are you insane!?"  
  
Daisuke paid no attention to Onkó or what he screamed.  
  
"Run! Get out of here, you're too weak. It's going to backfire on the little idiot and kill you in the process!" Hikari didn't know why Onkó was being "nice" to her, trying to let her escape. 'Then again all he wants is me in his bed.' Despite the warnings, she remained still, not by choice but by fear.  
  
'Damn it. Why won't she move? Maybe if I somehow scare her into running away.' Not concerned with Daisuke, Onkó closed his eyes and put out his hand towards Hikari.  
  
Hikari's back started getting warm; she turned to see the tree she was near was afire. She moved in the opposite direction. The fire left the tree- like it never was on it. She looked up at Onkó-he was controlling the fire. The flames followed her; she took the chance and started running away from Onkó and Daisuke.  
  
Onkó let the flames go when Hikari left. He turned his attention back to Daisuke.  
  
His body was a serge of electric signals. His muscles bulged. Sweat slid down his face. He finally pushed all the electricity out of his body and towards Onkó. He screamed in pain, 'No not again! Don't backfire again!' With the final push, the electricity slammed into Onkó's chest. It was so fast not even the vampire eye could see it. Onkó was thrown back, hitting trees, breaking trees in half. He landed in a lake. With all the electricity flowing through his body, Onkó sparked up again and was electrocuted much worst then the first.  
  
Daisuke collapsed, "It didn't backfire." He was out of breath; his breathing was hard. His broken heartbeat stung with the worst pain. It was the pain of hatred and it wouldn't stop. His ribcage felt like it was splitting in two. Daisuke cringed, 'What's happening to me?'  
  
Hikari slowed down, then came to a complete stop and looked up at the sky, 'I wonder what happened?' The clouds were back to normal like no storm had brewed. 'I wonder if I should head back?' She had heard both Daisuke's and Onkó's piercing screams. 'Where am I?' She looked around and saw she was lost.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato and Takeru walked quietly around a tree and crawled to the bushes to figure out who was screaming.  
  
Taichi turned to the bushes. Yamato and Takeru crawled out. "Jeez, Tai, you think you could be a little quieter."  
  
"Oh sorry, Matt."  
  
"More vampires, huh? Well you may want to save Kari like us but others like you will not be saving my daughter!" Mr. Kamiya raised a crossbow to Yamato and Takeru. "Jeffery!" he barked.  
  
Jeffrey jumped and took out another crossbow and aimed it towards Sora.  
  
"Why do you have to do this?" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Does he know I'm not a vampire?" Takeru whispered to Yamato who shrugged his shoulders. Takeru examined Mr. Kamiya and Jeffery's crossbows. "Matt?"  
  
"What?" Yamato whispered back.  
  
"Both of their crossbows are advanced. Much more advanced than mine."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"It means you may never see the stake in till it hits."  
  
Yamato stared at the crossbow in Mr. Kamiya's hands. He gulped "Want to move back to the bushes?"  
  
"You ain't going no where."  
  
The sound of a trigger pulled. A gust of wind. It was fast. Taichi knew where the gust of wind was heading and he knew what was in the gust of wind - a stake, ready to pierce Yamato's skin. "Matt! Out of the way!" Taichi jumped in front of Yamato and Takeru and then jumped to a new area. Taichi limped and fell to the ground. Blood dripped onto the grass.  
  
"Tai!" Sora ran to his side and tried to yank out the stake from his spine.  
  
Mr. Kamiya lowered the crossbow in shock. Jeffery dropped his bow, "Father look what you did!" He ran to his brothers side.  
  
"Jeffery why get attached to him?"  
  
"You don't get it do you?! Tai is my family and my brother. He's your son and you still don't care do you?! I never had a brother and Tai was always there for me I looked up to him and just because he changed a eating habit doesn't mean he's not the same Tai we used to love. He's still your son, don't you care?"  
  
"No. He is the reason your mother is dead! Not just the vampire inside of him, not the heritage he has taken up. But if he never asked your mother to get him a new soccer ball because his old one popped, your mother would still be here!" Tears threatened to fall on Mr. Kamiya's face but he pushed them aside. He threw the crossbow in through the open window of his car and got in the other door. He drove off leaving his two sons behind.  
  
Taichi smiled faintly, "I told you I was the cause of her death."  
  
"Tai," Jeffery looked at his brother, "shut up." Taichi smirked at the younger sibling.  
  
"I am proud of you though. I thought you would take me being like this the hardest."  
  
"I still find it a shock but you're still alive. That's all that matters." Jeffery brought up something he hadn't in over a month - a smile. "So you're a sex changing bastard now, eh?"  
  
"See T.K. what did I tell you? Tai is as homosexual as you are." Yamato got two punches in his face.  
  
Sora laughed a bit then poked her finger in Taichi's wound. He howled like a wolf and started growling at her, "What's the big idea here?!"  
  
The clouds went dark and shots of black lightning struck the sky.  
  
"FUCK!" Marth stormed out of the bushes. "Do you know what that was?!"  
  
Taichi stared at him blankly, "What was what?"  
  
"The lightning, the thunder, the BOOM!" he motioned with his hands in confusion.  
  
"Eh. A storm?" Jeffery said.  
  
"NO! NOT A STORM!!" Marth shook Jeffery's shoulders. "It was Black Thunder!"  
  
"BLACK THUNDER?!" Taichi, Yamato, and Takeru yelled. Yamato looked up, "You mean the same attack that almost killed him the last time?"  
  
"One and the same."  
  
"Hikari!" Taichi screamed running through the trees to search for his sister, Jeffery went after him and in tow was Sora.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So red hair, dark blue eyes?"  
  
"That's right sir. He came in and dropped the two victims off."  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"One's coming out of it but I don't know about the other one. He was hit badly. We don't think he's going to make it through the night. We couldn't find traces of parents either."  
  
"Tall?"  
  
"Yes about 5' 10'' to 6'"  
  
"You get a name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"Well-he did look somewhat familiar. I think I saw him in the newspaper one time. But that was Koushiro Izumi but I guess it couldn't be him."  
  
"Koushiro Izumi?" the police officer tapped his pen on the clipboard; "Koushiro is dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, killed a little over a month ago. Never found his body though, just a lot of blood and a wrecked car."  
  
"Blood?" the doctor looked down at the door; a little trace of blood was still left. "He cut himself here!" he pointed to the blood, "We'll get some tests done and we'll see who he is." The doctor grabbed a slide off of the nurses' station and slid a tiny sample of Koushiro's blood onto the glass slide.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn, this is why I've always hated doctors, they never fix you up!" Koushiro looked down at his arm which was still bleeding.  
  
He jumped down to where he had last left Ken and the others. As he started into the woods to see if he could find someone, he heard a panicked voice. ~*~*~*~  
  
Haha Koushy's in trouble! I'm so sorry for the lateness. Can you guess ever forgive me? I know Christmas is just around the corner (scary thought) but I'll TRY to get another chapter or so up before then, because I got LOTS of work to do till now and Christmas. If you guys want me to e-mail you when the next chapter comes out I'll be glad too. Just give me you e-mail address and tell me you want to know when the next chapter will be out and I'll e-mail when I posted it up.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews they mean lots to me.  
  
Next time: The doctors' find out who the man was that dropped Cody and Joe off. So they call his parents (Uh-oh). But whose not going to make it out? Cody? Joe? But now Koushiro hears some panicked voices. Who could it be?  
  
Thank you much-!! Daisuke: Do you know what I just realized? F-Tai: What are you doing here? Daisuke: Never mind that! You never put out any disclaimer!! F-Tai: *Flips through pages* Your right! Law ppl: Hey you! F-Tai: Oops. Davis! Daisuke: Foxy_Tai (why don't you just use your real name?! *F-Tai glares at Davis* that's right because she has an over obsession with Tai and writes about me!) owns nothing and no one but the evil bastard Onkó *whispers* She has a dictionary named Bus and put him in the story. Does that mean she owns him too? F-Tai:* Hits Davis over the head with a mallet* Bus told me his name! Just flip to the first page of the I 's! Daisuke: Whatever. Well see you next time. If I'm not dead that is! 


	8. New Teams

"Tai, I don't think we're going to find her over here." Jeffery looked down at the crystal water. "I think Kari is somewhere over there," he pointed in the opposite direction than where Taichi was looking.  
  
"Shush!" Taichi sniffed the air like a puppy dog. He got closer to the water and kept on sniffing. "Something happened."  
  
"A Barbeque!" Sora chirped, "That's what it smells like."  
  
Taichi looked over to her, "Yeah, something's burning," he checked his back, "and it ain't me!" He squinted his eyes at a floating body in the water. It looked like THE BODY been the main course at the barbeque. Taichi jumped into the middle of the water and dragged THE BODY back onto the shore.  
  
Jeffery came running to Taichi's side, "Is it Hikari?!"  
  
"Don't look like her-looks like a guy."  
  
"Is it that Daisuke guy?" his impatient little brother asked.  
  
Taichi tried to see if he had a pulse. But he didn't. "Sir? -He looks younger then me!" Taichi examined him a bit more, "Hey, kid, you okay?"  
  
"Tai, he's got no pulse." Jeffery checked the body's wrists, "He's dead."  
  
"I wonder how it happened?"  
  
In his mind he heard every word Jeffery and Taichi were saying above him. His eyes wanted to see, but wouldn't open. His fingers wanted to grab someone's neck, but they didn't twitch. 'I can't die! I know I can't. But why can't I move! I have to move. Can that low class-diseased boy really do this to ME! What about her? The one I want!' A word slipped out of his mouth, "Hikari."  
  
"Tai, I thought he was dead?!"  
  
"So did I!" 'Wait, Hikari? How does he know Hikari? Is this who I think it may be? Did Davis really get him? Did he kill himself as well?' "Onkó?"  
  
His eyelids felt like bricks but he opened them anyway. Slowly his eyelids began to move than began to flutter. He looked up at a boy his "age" and one "older" then him. 'They must have some connection to Kari. I smell her all over them. More on the younger one then the older-he's a vampire.'  
  
"How do you know our sister?"  
  
'Sister? Yes I remember seeing them in her file. Jeffery and Taichi Kamiya. But I thought Taichi was dead? So he's a vampire. And on Daisuke's side.'  
  
Taichi stared at the emerald green eyes, the window to Onko's blackened soul. 'His eyes. They seem so-so, what? They don't seem like an evil king would wear them.'  
  
'Apparently he doesn't know who I am.' "Yo-ou s-s-sav-ed m-e." he tried being as innocent as he could. "Th-th-th-an-nk yo-ou."  
  
Jeffery prompted him up to sit up. He had coughed up what seemed like gallons of water. Taichi thought, 'He can't be Onkó, he's way too polite.' He felt bemused, 'but still how did he know Kari? And why did he say 'Hikari'? I still can't put my finger on it!' Taichi decided to be brave, "Why did you say Hikari?"  
  
Quickly Onkó came up with a lie, "Hikari is my wife. Or WAS my wife. There was this thunderous lightning coming out of the sky. Then we saw a boy about my age with wild hair and black eyes. Full of evil I'd say! But me and Hikari weren't married for more then a month and-she's dead because of THAT boy!" He clenched his fist. Not all of it was a lie, Hikari WAS going to be HIS queen and THAT boy did mess everything up.  
  
Like being hit with a ton of bricks, Taichi was brought back to reality. THAT boy was Daisuke. But how? He grew angry with Daisuke. He was supposed to trust him with his sister?  
  
"If I could just get my hands on THAT boy, I'd-I'd.." He was too stressed out to finish his sentence. "Did THAT boy hurt someone close to you, too?"  
  
"Yeah." Taichi sighed.  
  
Jeffery looked up at his brother in confusion. 'Who's THAT boy? Is it that bastard Onkó? But Tai had called this one Onkó before. What was going on?'  
  
"Please let me travel with you guys," he begged, "I won't cause any harm. I just want to see the one who killed my beautiful wife." He got on his knees and started begging Taichi and Jeffery.  
  
"All right." Taichi walked up and picked up his sword and signaled Sora to move on, "Let's go."  
  
Onkó smirked evilly. 'This will be fun. Prepare to die, all of you. Once I get my queen and turn her to Darkness, you won't live long. And if I play my cards just right, Tai will do my dirty work for me and kill Daisuke' he cackled in his mind. Jeffery turned his head and asked if he was coming. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm still in shock. You guys are so nice to let me come along on your adventure."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Doctor?" the nurse questioned as she looked at the boy with concern.  
  
"He's not going to live. I give him only a few minutes more before his time is up. Both the boys parents and all his relatives are dead so hopefully he'll be with them in a better place." He turned back to the boy, "We couldn't save this one despite our best efforts."  
  
The nurse bowed her head a bit and the doctor left. She turned to the boy, "Sweet dreams" and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
(The boy talking is going to be in "" and the mother will be {} the father [] and Grandfather ())  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
{You're in the place between heaven and hell}  
  
"That voice! I know that voice! Who are you?"  
  
{Calm down, Cody.}  
  
"Cody? That's me, Iori Hida. Right? Am I forgetting? The voice, that's- that's you mother."  
  
{Yes. Cody, listen to me. You're in a bad position.}  
  
"Position? What do you mean by that?"  
  
{You have played with explosives and have killed some people. True, they were bad people-but THEY don't know where to send you, Heaven or Hell.}  
  
"Mother! Please, I just want to be with you again."  
  
{You cannot be with me until you have proven your worth and THEY decide whether you belong to Hell or Heaven.}  
  
[Cody, listen to your mother.]  
  
"That voice!? Father!"  
  
(Cody, little man, you listen to your parents and go back to prove that you are worthy enough to come join us. AND REMEMBER YOUR PRUNE JUICE!)  
  
"Yuk. Grandpa you still drink that stuff?"  
  
(Darn tooting I do! Builds good bones and structure. Makes you strong and healthy.)  
  
[{FATHER!}]  
  
(Sorry.)  
  
"So what do I have to do?"  
  
[In order to join us all you have to prove yourself. Go now, Cody, we'll wait for you right here.]  
  
{Hurry now, son. And remember we'll always be with you.}  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
Koushiro ran to the distressed scream. He jumped over tree limbs and fallen branches until he reached the source of the problem. He stared blankly at Mimi, who was swatting her hand back and forth at a brambly branch.  
  
"GET IF OFF, GET IT OFF ME!!"  
  
"What's on you?"  
  
She stopped suddenly and turned her head in the opposite direction than where Koushiro was standing. "Izzy, Is that you?"  
  
"This way."  
  
She turned her head the other way, "Well, you see, um, it was a spider. I think."  
  
"No, it was a tree branch."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"Not even related."  
  
"Well it's all thanks to you! If you didn't leave me alone to find the others I would have never thought a tree branch was a spider. So there!" she stuck her tongue out.  
  
A vein popped out on Koushiro's head, 'First I had to deal with doctors and now her. I never knew she was so freaking girly!' He shouted the first thing that came to his mind, "Well, it's not my fault you're blind!"  
  
She stepped back a bit. Her eyes seemed to be filled with lament, "Yeah, I guess you didn't make me go blind, did you?" She turned the other way, away from Koushiro, away from the pain he had produced in her once again. The branches she thought were spiders brushed across her cheek, leaving trails of blood on her face. Tears forced their way down her cheek. Not due to the little pain from the cut of the branches but the pain of the memories of the cruelty of Onkó. How much she loathed him.  
  
Koushiro mentally kicked himself, "Mimi, that's not what I meant. I mean- I'm sorry for saying that. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you. But-" he looked at the ground, at least he had her attention, "But that's now in the past. And you have to put it behind you. We have to work together to save Davis's soul." He walked up to her and grabbed her arm, "So are you going to put it in the past?"  
  
"You're right. It's all in the past now." She breathed in deeply and turned to face him.  
  
He wiped the blood off of her face and stared into the brown pool of her eyes with fluttering eyelashes. "Come on," he lifted her up on his back and took off, once more for the west.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
His eyes opened. Where was he? He remembered the explosion, then his mother and father, even his granddad. Iori looked up at the stars. "I'm outside" he stated the obvious. He rubbed his head, "How hard was I hit?" Rustling. Iori turned his head in the direction of the noises. Panting, they were panting, like they had run a marathon. "Hello?" The noise stopped. The breathing slowed down. "Ken? Yolei? T.K.?" He reached down for his belt of explosives. 'What about Daisuke? He may not know my voice well. But he would recognize the names of my friends.' He tried anyway, "Daisuke?"  
  
A girl walked out of the bushes. She looked dirty and scratched up. Her hair was a mess, full of twigs and knots. But her eyes sparkled, making her look neat as a button. "Do you know my big brother, Taichi?"  
  
"Are you Hikari?" She gave a small nod. 'So this is her. I can see the resemblance between her and Tai. I can also see why Onkó would want her. And Davis.' "My name is Iori Hida, call me Cody." He stretched his hand towards her.  
  
She hesitated at first but then reached out for his hand. "It's my fault, you know."  
  
Iori looked over at her, "What is?"  
  
"Why Davis is like this" she looked down, "It's all my fault, why he's so evil."  
  
"No it's not," he tried comforting her, "its Onkó's fault. Don't blame yourself for others' actions."  
  
She looked back up at him, "We have to go back. To save him."  
  
"Right!" he exclaimed. He grabbed the girl's hand and started into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"But Doctor, it's physically impossible. Koushiro can't be alive, can he?" Mr. Izumi looked over at his wife, who sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. He turned back to the conversation on the phone, "When do you want us there? As soon as possible, huh? Alright we're on our way." He hung up the phone and turned back to his wife. "Grab the keys."  
  
Mrs. Izumi got up in a hurry leaving her freshly made coffee behind. She ran over to the key hanger and picked out a pair of keys for the car that would take them to the hospital. She hurried over towards the door, picking up her jacket on the way out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe it's true!" the police officer shook his head. "Koushiro Izumi? Wow, he was such a good kid. Why did he turn to crime? We ran tests on the blood at the accident and it was his, so how is he still alive?"  
  
"Well, you said the body was never found." The doctor waited for the parents to come through the entrance doors.  
  
"Think he's . ," the officer swallowed his spit in the back of his suddenly dry throat, "He's a vampire?"  
  
"No, I don't believe vampires bleed. Besides, they don't live around here."  
  
"Then how do you explain all the disappearances of all those kids? Especially during the last month?"  
  
"Freak accidents, some sick killer or insane rapist is stealing these kids and doing something with them."  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Izumi busted through the door, "So?" Mr. Izumi asked impatiently.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Izumi, please tell us everything about your son's death."  
  
"Well, his corvette smashed into a tree and trails of blood were left at the scene."  
  
The officer nodded his head. "A kid named Taichi Kamiya has a similar death story. As well as a kid named Yamato Ishida, although his story was a little different than the other two." He tapped a door, "Iori Hida died earlier tonight and we suspect your son because he brought both of them here and then left in a hurry so not many people would see him. He looked down the hall at another door, "Jyou Kido was also injured. He is recovering though, unlike his friend."  
  
Mrs. Izumi cried on her husband's shoulder, "Are you telling me my son is a killer, officer?" asked Mr. Izumi.  
  
"We're not sure yet but your son is the number one suspect."  
  
"Why not examine the child Iori to see if you're correct."  
  
"We tried," the doctor got his say in the conversation, "But he gave us no clues, the best thing now is to wait for Jyou to get better, so he can talk."  
  
"A search party is on the look out for your son. They're the best in the world, they'll find him. For now, why don't we all go to the station?" He led the two worried parents out of the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Matt, what do we do?" Takeru asked.  
  
"We should have followed Marth but he left almost as soon as he came. Wonder if he's on Davis's trail?"  
  
"Well, great, we're stranded in the middle of nowhere and we don't know where the hell people are anymore! And I'm getting fucking hungry!" Takeru yelled.  
  
"Is that you yelling, T.K.?" Ken said as he walked into the circle of trees Yamato and Takeru were stranded in.  
  
Miyako walked up next to him, "Oh course it's T.K., he just ate that stew and he's still hungry."  
  
"Well a la de da" Takeru huffed. He turned back to them, "Where's your partners and Cody and Joe?"  
  
"Well, both Izzy and Mimi heard some kind of explosion so they went to check it out and haven't returned yet," said Ken.  
  
"I told Cody to stop playing with all them bombs. I said it would land him in the hospital one day. I told him. But did he listen? No! Even after he's had several trips to the hospital, he's still playing with them!" Miyako glared as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, let's not start over-reacting. I'm sure Cody and Joe are just fine." Yamato went into his thinking mode, "Let's see, if Tai went that way, then we should go this way." He pointed in the opposite direction than Taichi had gone.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ken looked the way Taichi went. "If Tai went that way, shouldn't we go that way?"  
  
"No, because everybody knows Tai's got no sense of direction, he just pretends to. That's what I saw anyway." Yamato started off in the direction he was pointing. "You all coming?" Ken and the others followed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed as if he had been wandering around for hours. He was hunting! Hunting his prey, Onkó. He sensed someone around. It wasn't Onkó but he knew the scent very well. He looked up at a tree where the wind whistled through the leaves. It seemed as if nothing was there but Daisuke knew well, he had been following him the whole time. "Marth, come down now!"  
  
His hair was the darkest of blue like the vast ocean at night, his eyes shone like the emeralds they were. Marth jumped down from the tree he was perched in. He was dressed in royal blue with a golden crest. He had on a cape that was the same color as his hair. He was dressed in an older fashion, like a rich royal, possibly a prince. "Davis, you must stop this madness right now. I don't want to see you die. I care too much about you. I lose everybody I truly care about."  
  
"You're the one who said I should take down Onkó!"  
  
"Not like this, not in this form, as you are." He stared Daisuke straight in the eye, "If you defeat Onkó the way you are now, you will be no better than him. You would be evil and slaughter all just like he does now."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Daisuke snapped.  
  
"Davis," Marth sighed, "I never told you to do anything in your life. I never forced you to want to become king. I don't want to be your father, I want to be your friend. I don't want to force you, I want to let you make your own choices. I want you to make the right choices, true, but I will follow you to death. Evil or good."  
  
"That's a real touching speech and all, and if I had the time and the heart, maybe I would listen or care for that matter." He stormed towards him, "Now out of my way!" pushing him to the side, he continued on his search for Onkó.  
  
Closely behind, Marth followed his king, his friend. He truly would follow him to death.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter, thank god!! I was on a writer's block for a bit! But chapter finished!!  
  
If you would like to be included on the mailing list please e-mail me or just review and tell me. People on the mailing list, Merry Christmas! ^_^ How'd you like the little picture? That took me 4 hours (Because I did it by mouse on stupid Paint that I think everybody's got -_-).  
  
Anyway, next time on The Vampire King:  
  
Daisuke: Wait! F-Tai: wha. Daisuke: I like interrupting your work! ^_^ F-Tai: -_-' I don't. So, anyway, the next time on The Vampire King- Koushiro: Can I? Can I? Can I? F-Tai: ^_^ Can you what Koushy-kun? Koushiro: Can I tell them? *Puppy Dog eyes* F-Tai: Sure! Koushiro: Okay, so on the next chapter of The Vampire King, the police are out hunting ME!! (Oh no!! Will they get me?) And Davis lands in even more trouble then he is in already, with Tai. But Onkó is traveling with Tai and the gang unexpectedly so if Tai does meet up with Davis, what's Davis going to do to Onkó? (How do you not know who Onkó is!? Wait, I don't even know what he looks like. Huh?) Hmm well that's it for now see you next time (If I'm not in jail!) Bye! *Chibi Izzy sits next to Koushiro and waves * Daisuke: Talk to him all-nice. *huffed *  
  
Thanks for the reviews and remember I don't own anything but my imagination.  
  
~Foxy_Tai~ 


	9. A battle shall start

"So do you know what direction we should be going?" Iori asked Hikari.  
  
"I think that way," she pointed, "but don't take my word for it. I was running too fast to know what I was passing."  
  
"Right, well, it's better then nothing."  
  
"Why are you alone? Did you all split up to search?"  
  
Iori stopped. Jyou. How could he forget? The explosion occurred, he remembered, because Jyou forgot to hook up the wires to the detonator. After that he had swam in darkness before he came to a bright light where he had heard the voices of his parents and grandfather. 'Is this my body? She can see me so I must be visible,' he looked at Hikari, 'But still, where's Jyou? How did I get here without a scratch, just a headache? So many questions must be asked.' "I'd rather not say for now, I have to figure things out first." Iori kept to his path with the girl in tow.  
  
"So what happened with Davis and Onkó?"  
  
She lowered her head, "First Onkó kidnapped me, and then something weird happened with Davis, he got really mad. Onkó said he was evil. And then we were in a clearing where Davis finally caught up with us and he and Onkó started fighting. Davis called some attack that scared Onkó, I think. Onkó told me to run but even if I wanted to run, I couldn't, I was too scared, and then, he started throwing fire things at me to get me to run. So that's it."  
  
"Some attack? Black thunder?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what it was called!"  
  
"Oh no! Davis just may be dead now."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We have to keep going on. The vampires have to be around here somewhere."  
  
"The vampires? You say that like you don't care about them." Hikari looked at his sorrowed face.  
  
"I don't think I could befriend a vampire. Even if they're nice and all, I don't think I could ever be friends with them. Vampires killed my whole family; I guess I haven't recovered yet."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My mother also was killed by vampires." She wanted to change the topic, "So are there more of you guys?"  
  
"You mean like the hunters?" he looked at her, "There's Ken, he's kind of the leader. Miyako or Yolei, she's smart with computers and runs our computer system at base. Then Takeru, T.K. for short, he's got a very good aim, and handles the crossbow with ease. Then there's Jyou or Joe..." he paused, "He was in training to become a doctor. He wasn't good at explosives but he had an arm that could kill. Joe could throw hard and far. Last there's Mimi. She's a blind vampire, but sometimes she sees things others can't."  
  
"She's a vampire? Are you friends with her?"  
  
"I think she senses my discomfort so she doesn't really bother me. And I don't bother her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sora examined her whip. She looked back at Jeffery and the other man who called himself Yosho. She glanced up at Taichi, then back at her whip. She sighed, 'I feel like I'm in the middle of a cheese sandwich. Tai's blowing some steam and Jeffery and Yosho are talking about God knows what. Just to think me and Tai only met a short time ago.' She laughed to herself, 'If meeting means embarrassing the crap out of him.'  
  
She looked back at the talking duo. Then she turned her head right back to Taichi; she walked up a bit to catch up with him, "Are you okay?" she tried to sound concerned but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Just leave me alone right now, Sora!" he barked.  
  
She was taken back a bit by his actions. She gave a little whiff of the air, someone or something was nearby. "You smell that? Maybe it's that guy you're looking for, Tai, or better yet, your sister."  
  
Taichi turned to her and inhaled a bit, "Maybe. Although it's somehow familiar, it's not Kari. But, it may just be that little bastard." He suddenly took off like a dart. Just a blur was left for them to see. Sora huffed a bit, and turned to Jeffery, "You have a radar, correct?"  
  
"Yeah." He looked confused but took out the radar anyway. It was off.  
  
"Great! Keep track of us with that." She flew off after Taichi.  
  
Jeffery looked puzzled at first but then he turned on the radar to keep track of his brother and Sora. When he looked at the radar it consisted of one pink dot and one blue dot. He turned to Yosho, "You're a vampire!?"  
  
"Onkó, the King, to be precise." He knocked Jeffery out with a swift side of his hand to the boy's head. Onkó bent down and picked up the radar to turn it off. He then set off to find his future queen and Daisuke, this time to kill him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why are you still following me?"  
  
"Davis, you have to stop this madness, now!"  
  
Daisuke turned to Marth, "Just leave, all you're doing is bothering me. If you see me as your king then I order you to leave and stay out of my life!"  
  
Marth looked down at the ground, saddened by his friend's reaction. Daisuke was more than a friend to Marth, he was his family. Marth had watched over him like he had his own son, the one he couldn't protect.  
  
Roy's death flashed into Marth's memory. The blood, the screaming, and the pain he went through. It was Daisuke's actions that scared Marth, Roy's death all over again. He could picture it in his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, my king, but that is an order I refuse and will never obey."  
  
Daisuke huffed and turned on his heel, ignoring Marth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow, do you think you can go a bit slower, trees are hitting me." Mimi complained.  
  
"I don't think it's trees that are hitting you, Mimi," Koushiro looked around the vast land, they were in a clearing without trees.  
  
"Then what is it?!" she screeched.  
  
"I don't know, would you stop screeching in my ear, damn it!" Koushiro's feet hit the ground so he could get another running start. He jumped up again heading toward the trees above them. He looked and saw some movement in the trees.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari pushed branches out of her face. "I think we're going in circles, Cody."  
  
"How?" he stopped and looked around. "We'll mark this tree with..." He shoved his hands in his pocket and pulled out a brown snowboard hat. He put the hat on a branch of the tree and moved on.  
  
Hikari looked down at all the twigs on the ground. She felt like they were walking in circles, ten minutes had passed since she first told Iori. Hikari slammed into the back of Iori as he stopped short, "What's wrong?"  
  
He looked over at a branch and picked his brown hat up, "I guess you were right. We are walking in circles."  
  
"Ow, Izzy, you could land a bit better, you know."  
  
"Would you please shut up, Mimi?"  
  
Both Iori and Hikari swung around to see the complaining duo. "What are you two doing here?" asked Iori.  
  
Koushiro looked up at the pair, staring directly at Iori.  
  
"Hello, Hikari. Hi, Iori," Mimi greeted them.  
  
"Where's Jyou?" asked Koushiro.  
  
Iori looked at the ground, "I'm not sure where he is. Why would you want to know?"  
  
Koushiro dropped Mimi on the ground and walked over to Iori and Hikari. He grabbed Iori's arm and pulled him away from the girls. "You were dead, or at least, close to death."  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"Because I brought you and Jyou to the hospital."  
  
"Joe? Why did Joe need to go to the hospital? He was behind the rock."  
  
"Well, when I saw him, he was in front of the rock. His head must have been smashed."  
  
Iori looked down at the ground, "It was my fault. I should have signaled what I was doing."  
  
Koushiro cleared his throat, "It still doesn't answer my question. Why are you alive and here, standing, alive?" he repeated.  
  
Iori looked at him, "I'm not sure, I don't know anything. Last I remember, I pulled the detonator on the bomb and..."  
  
"That's enough said, I need no more. Let's just go find Davis and the others now," Koushiro walked back to the girls.  
  
Iori watched at him as he walked away, 'how can he be so calm? I'm not calm. And he just wants to concentrate on the others right now, why not me? Is my situation not important?' As if Koushiro could read his mind, he turned around and said, 'We'll figure your situation out later. But if we don't find the others, you might not have a situation to deal with, now let's get going, buddy.' He had smiled at Iori; it was a smile Iori hadn't seen in a long, long time, the smile of a kind, generous person, someone that he knew would figure things out, help him, and care for him. Then, Iori's eyes grew dark. Those people were dead, killed by vampires, and Koushiro was one of THEM. He hated all of THEM; he would never befriend a vampire, ever!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Any sign of a vampire yet?" Ken looked at Takeru, who signaled no as he looked at the radar.  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes at the two of them with their, as he put it, 'Vampire Sensing radar'. He stopped in the middle of his tracks and looked at the sky. 'Tai? Is that him? He's moving in our direction. What?! I think I'm picking up Davis's signal. I don't know, maybe there's more with him. Hikari?'  
  
"Matt, what is it?" asked Miyako.  
  
He scouted out his area before he found the 'aura' of what may be Daisuke. "I think it's Davis! I can't tell, too much negative energy, but Tai is on his trail." He stopped moving and looked up, growing into the devil's beast, "There!" he yelled as he leapt toward the sky.  
  
"Quick, follow him," yelled Takeru.  
  
Taichi soared under the devil's influence, not paying attention to anything but the aura. He never noticed Yamato soar up next to him in the moonlight, nor did he see Sora catch up to them. He was fixed on killing Daisuke, again.  
  
Landing gracefully, all three vampires came face to face with Daisuke Motomiya and Elder Marth. "What did you do to her, you bastard?!"  
  
"Who?" Daisuke mocked.  
  
"Hikari! You imbecile!"  
  
"She scurried off somewhere so she wouldn't get hurt, I presume."  
  
"You presume?!" Taichi wrapped both hands around Davis's neck, lifting him up off the ground and squeezing so tight that little air entered Daisuke's lungs. "You were supposed to protect her!" Marth tried to pry Taichi off of Daisuke's neck, "Why are you always protecting him Marth? Why do you have to protect someone who is no better then Onkó himself!?" Taichi tossed Daisuke into a nearby tree.  
  
"I have always protected him, nothing will change that Tai. If Hikari ever turned evil, you would always protect her, correct?"  
  
Anger boiled within Tai, he slammed his fist into Marth's jaw. "How dare you compare my baby sister to THAT THING!" he spat, "How dare you even say she could be evil!"  
  
Marth slowly raised himself up from the ground but did not look into the black soul-less eyes of Taichi, did not look at the fallen body of Daisuke, but instead looked in a different direction – at darkness, death, evil. He was here. He could smell it. He knew Daisuke knew, that was why he had not bothered with Taichi, not bothered getting up despite the wooden splinters burning through his back. Onkó. Was nearly around the corner.  
  
Daisuke stared upwards. He was here and he was still very much alive. Slowly rising from the burning spot, he stared at the abuse Marth was getting from Taichi. He switched his gaze to Yamato and a female. The female was trying to calm Taichi down. Yamato was welcoming some newcomers and filling them in. Newcomers, the hunters, the ones who wanted them dead not so long ago.  
  
He looked to the sky again; the sun would be rising within the next two hours. Silently he turned his head the other way toward more auras. He smirked as he saw the aura of Hikari. "If Taichi weren't so blind, the fool would see she is safe in the hands of Koushiro," he thought.  
  
Onkó approached the group. He knew who was aware of his presence. He crept quietly out of the sight of Marth and Daisuke, though their eyes followed him the entire time. Taichi, who had been calmed a bit by Sora, noticed his presence, "What are you dong here and where's Jeffery?"  
  
"It was horrible – being attacked, then Jeffery threw the radar, said to find you. He may not be alive anymore," he lied.  
  
Taichi growled, "Sora, find my brother NOW!" After hearing his barked command, she leapt off.  
  
"Black fire," Daisuke had whispered. He was now rotating the fireball in his hands. "Move Tai, unless you want to join your mother in hell."  
  
Taichi whipped around to face Daisuke, anger couldn't be more of a virtue, "How dare you!"  
  
"Move Tai!"  
  
"You killed his new wife and now you want to kill him too," he snapped.  
  
"You are a fool, Tai, you're blind as blind can be! You protect someone who is 'no better then me,'" Daisuke mimicked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"The man who cowers behind you is no coward. He is the puppeteer, and you are merely his marionette, played by strings and wooden controls that dance along his fingertips." Daisuke looked into the depths of the fire and then raised his eyes toward Taichi, "Now move away from the bastard. You are protecting the person you are fighting and trying to protect your sister from – the one that ordered your mothers death."  
  
Taichi turned to Onkó who said, "Well, you figured me out once again, little one," He shut his eyes giving an evil smirk. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer green but rather jet black. His fangs grew long and were lusting for crimson red blood. "So, you figured me out. I had a great plan but I didn't think Taichi would leave me with his annoying brother. It would have worked out perfectly." He started towards Daisuke, "I guess the strings have been cut."  
  
Taichi backed away from Onkó thinking, "That's him? That's Onkó? How could I be so blind? Oh God! Jeffery. Did he kill him?" Pain went through Taichi's broken heart; his family had fallen apart and was all gone. His mother had been killed, his father hated him, Onkó wanted Hikari, and now he didn't know if Jeffery was alive. His adopted baby brother, the innocent grey eyes flashed through his mind, the eyes that saw good in everything. When he wore purple, his eyes turned purplish grey. His baby brother who had looked up to him from the day he came from the orphanage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Decked in baby blue overalls with a green shirt, six-year-old Taichi Kamiya stood with his baby sister in front of Odaiba Orphanage. Goggles hung around the boy's neck. He heard his three-year-old sister start chirping through her whistle, "Don't worry Kari, Mommy and Daddy will be coming out with our new brother real soon."  
  
The little girl was dressed in light pink overalls with a green shirt like her brother's. She held on to the older boy's hand for safety. The whistle that rested in her mouth fell out when she saw two figures walking toward them; the first figure was holding a much smaller figure in her arms. Hikari broke away from the safety of her big brother and ran to her mother, who was holding her new brother. Mrs. Kamiya set him down gently on the ground, "What's your name?" asked the little girl.  
  
"Jeffey" said the four-year-old, improperly.  
  
"I'm Kari, nice to meet you, big brother," the three year old had better speech then the four year old.  
  
"Hey, how come you squeak at me and you talk to him?" Taichi asked jealously. He received a big smile from his sister. Taichi looked down at the younger boy. His huge eyes stared right through him; he couldn't help but smile at the young one. He bent down and ruffled the child's light blond hair, "I'm Tai and I'll be your big brother from now on."  
  
Jeffery smiled, opened his arms wide and wrapped himself around Taichi's neck, "I neva hada big brotha before." Taichi smiled. Jeffery was as innocent as could be.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He still remembered the innocent boy Jeffery was and always would be. Tears started streaming down his cheeks, his black eyes turned back to brown. "How can this happen? Why did this happen?"  
  
Daisuke noted the tears falling on Taichi's face. "Weak," he muttered. He looked down at the fireball still in his hands. "This is for you, Onkó." He threw the fireball like a baseball. In the middle of the throw, the fire grew bigger and within a blink of an eye, fire came out in streams aiming for its target – Onkó.  
  
"Is that all you got?" the evil king grinned. He sidestepped the attack and looked back to see it hit a tree.  
  
Daisuke smirked, running up to him, claws out and ready. "Fell into my trap!" He lashed out at him.  
  
Onkó fell back yelling in agony. He clutched the side of his face. Blood gushed out of the scratch marks on his face. Wiping some blood off, he held it to his lips, putting his index finger in his mouth. His own blood flooded his taste buds. Even his own blood gave some pleasure, but the tastiest, most pleasurable blood is that of another immortal vampire. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Try me!" Daisuke spat, moving into an attack position, "You'll only regret it."  
  
Onkó was the first to make a move. He jabbed fast like a thousand hands attacking. Daisuke blocked them all. Then, it was his turn. He took his leg and swung it fast toward Onkó's head. Onkó caught it and twisted his leg; Daisuke spun but caught himself with his hands before he hit the ground. Onkó punched downwards; Daisuke climbed up on his hands and kicked the king square in the face.  
  
Miyako observed the battle at a safe distance with the others. "They're moving so fast. All you can hear are their blows on one another. And sometimes, just see a glimpse of what's going on."  
  
Taichi, still in shock, looked up at Miyako, then at Yamato who was also fixateded on the battle. "What's going on? Who's winning?" it came out almost as a whimper.  
  
Yamato walked over to his friend, "Even my eyes do not see what they are doing. I may see more of the battle, but I can not see everything, they're too fast." He placed his arm on Taichi's shoulder to comfort him. "Everything will be alright, Tai. No need to worry, you'll always have Izzy and me, even Davis. Plus, what about that hot girl that was all over you? We may not replace your real family but we can still be considered family, no matter what. Anyway, I'm sure Kari and Jeffery are just fine."  
  
Marth's eyes were fixed on Daisuke, every movement he recognized. "He fights so much like Griffin. Yet, when he thrusts out his hands, you can see Jon's strength from all the sword training. I wish I wasn't the kid's foreign language teacher. That's boring. True, he knows many languages and we even created our own but I wish I could have taught him how to fight." He rambled on in his head, "maybe if I taught him, then what's going to happen would never, no, I must not think negative. I was his sparing partner, he learned a lot, what happens tonight will NOT be changed." He shut his eyes.  
  
Onkó and Daisuke had been fighting for twenty minutes before Onkó successfully kicked his foe down to the ground. Pain shot through Daisuke's ribs. He couldn't move. The black pits of his eyes looked up at Onkó; he was up in the air in a position that Daisuke didn't recognize. Suddenly, blood was splattered all over Daisuke's face.  
  
It was not his own blood though. His eyes had been shut but when they opened, he was stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End of the damn chapter! Thank god, that seemed to take FOREVER!! Wonder who died? Who do you think stepped in front of Daisuke before the attack was fully given? Or did someone get Onkó? I know I was supposed to include the cops chasing Izzy but I didn't, because it was long enough for me. Besides it has been hard to write because my friend recently died in a car accident on January 24.  
  
Daisuke! Take us out!  
  
Daisuke: Hello everybody. One day I'll figure out how to escape from this woman's mind, but for now shut up and listen. It's my time to shine. Okay, Izzy goes berserk when the cops chase him (hopefully). And the death (that didn't have to happen) that will set me free from my trapped mind. Anger will come across me and I shall right the wrongs that have been committed. Then, I try to change the past, by going back.  
  
Please Review and tell me about this chapter's picture, Thank you all for the support, Disclaimer: I like my mind and I'll stick with that!  
  
Foxy_Tai, Tommy Kenny: 1986-2004 


	10. Tears

Earth.  
  
She's so beautiful.  
  
Odaiba, the beautiful town with its beautiful people, he could leave it in peace knowing Daisuke would be there to protect the beautiful lands.  
  
He knew...he could leave Earth in the hands of the future king.  
  
His innocent green eyes were turning soulless...  
  
"Come on. Guys. Just a little bi..." Koushiro stopped in his tracks and looked toward Mimi.  
  
"I smell it too," she stated.  
  
"Smell what? What do you guys smell?" Hikari asked impatiently.  
  
"Blood." Koushiro simply said.  
  
Both Iori and Hikari gasped. Koushiro and Mimi ran off but Mimi didn't get very far before she ran into a tree. "That's it! I'm burning every tree down!" Koushiro rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm before she DID burn all the trees down.  
  
Iori and Hikari finally realized their party was departing, "Hey! Wait for us!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
All four emerged from the bushes right into the commotion. Koushiro's eyes widened. 'How? How could this have happened?'  
  
Taichi looked over and gave a sigh of relief; his baby sister was all right. Now he just had to wait and hope for the other one to return safely.  
  
Daisuke's brown eyes had widened as he witnessed what just happened. He fell to his hands and knees. At first he couldn't believe it but when hot liquid came to his eyes, he knew it was reality. His best friend and mentor had taken the hit.  
  
"Ma...Mar...Marth!!!" he yelled, the tears blurring his vision, "no..." he whimpered. "No!" he said with more force, "Don't leave...Don't leave me alone!" He ran to grab Marth but Koushiro pounced on him to stop him.  
  
Marth blinked; the flames started showering over his body. "Who'd 've thought I wouldn't die by wood, huh?" he said to no one in particular as if nothing was happening. He looked back at Daisuke and smiled, "I'm glad I saved you!" The flames got hotter and hotter and devoured his body more and more. And with each lick of the flames, Daisuke screamed for him. Marth, however, didn't scream. He smiled and looked upon Daisuke for the last time. "Remember your promise, Davis. And remember: Family is always loving and nice. One member will not harm another nor let another get harmed..." The flames had completely scorched his body...all that was left was a silent "love you" and a pile of ashes.  
  
"NO!" Daisuke struggled to get out of Koushiro's grip but found it was no use and finally just rested in his friend's arms. Tears streamed down Koushiro's face but he felt he had to hang in strong for Daisuke. He lightly cradled him in his arms trying to sooth him.  
  
Onkó looked down at the ashes. "Well, I guess he can join his son in hell."  
  
That triggered Daisuke's anger. He shoved Koushiro out of his way so he could get to Onkó. "That's it Onkó! No more! We'll make a final date for a final battle, a fight to the death, winner goes on being titled king!"  
  
Koushiro tried to call Daisuke back, "Davis, don't be an idiot!"  
  
"Hmm..." Onkó placed his index finger on his chin. "In two weeks then, same spot just you and me but my crew will be surrounding the area...all of them...so sadly your friends won't get to see you die." He leapt straight up then he looked down and said, "In two weeks, I'll claim Hikari as mine." His eyes scanned the group and saw Mimi cowering behind Hikari and Iori, "Oh and before then, whore, you'll be dead." He then disappeared from sight and was not seen again for two weeks.  
  
Daisuke stumbled over to Marth's ashes. "It was all my fault! I'll keep my promise, Marth, and I promise that!" He dug a hole, placed Marth's ashes in it, closed it over and took the only article of clothing that wasn't burnt, a royal blue cape, and covered the mound. He took sticks, welded them together and embedded the name, 'MARTH.'  
  
Everybody gathered around the cross. Miyako even placed a flower onto the cape. After ten minutes had passed, everyone except Daisuke moved to sit under trees and wait for their king to finally leave the spot where his knees had dug impressions in the earth. He finally made a movement, which caught everyone's eye. He took a gold chain locket from around his neck. "It's time I gave this back to you," he murmured. Then he hung it on the cross. Daisuke rose to his feet and looked around. His gaze stopped at Hikari. "I'm sorry," he whispered and then took off into the black night, which would soon turn bright. Koushiro stood up and followed him. Taichi and Yamato also stood up.  
  
Sora had finally returned with Jeffery in her arms. "Tai, he's only unconscious, he's not dead at all!"  
  
Taichi gave her a brief smile and nod of the head and leapt off toward his king. Yamato followed suit.  
  
Ken sighed, "Well, we know where they're heading. Let's get going." He looked over at Iori, "Um, where's Joe?"  
  
"Um, he's at the hospital."  
  
Miyako stared in amazement, "And you're not? Wow!" She slowed down a bit. "And was it you who sent him there?"  
  
"I am not sure," Iori turned his head and stared at the ground. He walked away from her following the path the four vampires had just taken. Miyako was about to protest but Ken stopped her. Soon, they all had taken the route Iori had followed.  
  
Daybreak arrived. All humans were sleeping, as were some of the elders after the upset from the news about Marth. Daisuke lay on his bed staring at the metal ceiling. Yamato came in and took a seat next to him. "You know you can write him a letter."  
  
Daisuke stared at him like he was insane. "And I suppose I'm going to give it to the mailman?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Yamato laughed. "When my parents split up I was so upset, I wouldn't do anything. I missed my mom and my little brother. So one day I wrote them both a letter telling them how I felt and everything. I never gave it to them. Instead, I burned it, but it = made me feel a lot better. You should try it. You don't have to burn it if you don't want to though."  
  
Daisuke smiled, "Thanks, Matt. I appreciate it. Oh, can I ask...in two weeks, will you fight? You know you can back down. You can just leave. Maybe go home or stay with Takeru."  
  
"Davis," Yamato stood up and stared down at Daisuke with intense eyes, "I will fight and I will die if I have to. I will see to it that you become king and I will follow you all the way, even to death. I'm prepared."  
  
Daisuke's smile grew. He got up off the bed and gave Yamato a hug, letting his tears fall. Voices came from the door. "So will I. I'll follow you all the way down into hell," Koushiro said as he leaned against the metal doorframe.  
  
"And wherever your soul goes, so do I, my king." Taichi leaned against the opposite side of the doorframe.  
  
Griffin came in through the door, "All of us will, Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke smiled his brightest smile, "I promise, Marth, your death won't be in vain!"  
  
"I'll be sure of that..." Cale came from behind Griffin, "I won't let my king die and I won't let my good friend's life be wasted."  
  
Daisuke stared in shock, "...Cale... " Tears fell down his face like waterfalls but he cracked a smile. "Thank you." Cale came over and embraced Daisuke in a tight hug.  
  
"You know, I forgive you for scorching my back...and almost killing me."  
  
Daisuke's smile couldn't widen any further, "Yeah. Sorry about that."  
  
"I've been waiting for ten years," Griffin smiled.  
  
Yamato came up to him. "For what old man?" Yamato took the last cigarette out of his pocket.  
  
"For this. Cale and Daisuke...you don't know how much this would mean to Marth to see these two get along." Yamato put the cigarette to his lips and searched for a lighter while nodding at Griffin who watched the two foes turn allies. "You know, I've also been waiting for ten years for you to quit," Griffin took the cigarette out of Yamato's mouth and broke it with his thumb.  
  
Yamato found the lighter, "Yeah, me too... " He threw the lighter to the ground and watched Griffin throw the broken cigarette with it. "...Say! You didn't know me ten years ago!"  
  
Griffin turned to Yamato, "How would you know?"  
  
"Stalker!" Yamato laughed.  
  
Two days had slid by. Koushiro had been a busybody working on a certain machine that Daisuke wanted.  
  
Daisuke had been training hard and writing the letter to Marth. Since he didn't know where to start, it had taken him a while.  
  
Sora and Taichi had been training together and getting better "acquainted." Taichi seemed to be falling for her.  
  
Yamato sat back and watched most of the action, either Taichi and Sora's humorous relationship or Daisuke's daily ass-kicking's from Griffin.  
  
Iori had decided to stay with the vampires and spent his time talking to Koushiro and helping him with his machine.  
  
The hunters replenished their equipment while waiting for Jyou. They also hadn't found out about Iori...yet.  
  
Hikari and Jeffery had gone home to their father but came back to the sewer every night without their father's permission.  
  
"So you're telling me that you were as good as dead and then your mom, dad, and grandpa sent you back 'cause you.... Wrench."  
  
Iori handed over the wrench. "I didn't prove myself worthy of heaven or hell."  
  
Koushiro lifted his dirty face to look at Iori. "Weird," he said. He tightened up a bolt.  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me."  
  
"Did you want to go?"  
  
Koushiro's question took Iori by surprise. Did he? "I'm not sure. I did, now...I don't know. The big fight is coming up. And how do I prove myself worthy anyway?"  
  
"No clue. Maybe by not killing?" Koushiro pressed some buttons on his machine.  
  
"But I haven't been killing lately. Besides, all I've killed is evil vampires just like Ken, Yolei, Joe, and T.K. do," Iori sighed.  
  
"Well, how about when I'm finished with this damn contraption, we'll both head to the hospital to visit Joe and um, maybe check out your medical charts."  
  
"That would be great, Izzy, but how are you going to finish this in two weeks?" Iori called Koushiro by his nickname, the name only his closest friends used.  
  
"Well, you know I'm done when I do a dance!" Koushiro jumped up and started doing a dance that scared the hell out of Iori. "And then I yell: I'M DONE!!!" Koushiro dropped to his knees and raised his hands in the air. "And I call her: Izz-a-meister!" He jumped over to the door, "DAISUKE, SHE'S DONE!!!!"  
  
Iori almost choked, "You mean you're actually done!?"  
  
"Yep!" Koushiro wiped the sweat off his brow. Daisuke came running to see the machine.  
  
"Wow! Koushiro, you did great!" He narrowed his eyes, "Does it work this time? I can't die from it, right?"  
  
Koushiro laughed nervously. "Well, I haven't fully tested it, if that's what you mean, but it shouldn't kill you unless you somehow get killed on the other side...really, death is all in your hands!" He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Good enough, let's go." Daisuke started pushing buttons. "Oh, what's the big red button?"  
  
"NO! DAVIS! DON'T PRESS THAT!!"  
  
Too late ...  
  
He was gone...where? Who knew? Griffin had entered the room just as Daisuke vanished. "Koushiro, where is he?"  
  
"Past, future, Hawaii, outside, in his room, anywhere, anytime."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Koushiro nodded.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"A transportation device. Which is what Daisuke asked for."  
  
"Hey, Koushiro, you know I'm going to kill you for granting him that wish, right?"  
  
"I figured that." Koushiro took off like lightning out of the room and away from Griffin.  
  
Griffin found a crowbar and ran out of the room after Koushiro. "Weird people!" Iori turned his attention to the machine. "Where did he go?"  
  
"What the fuck? Where the hell am I?" Daisuke looked around. "Toto, we're not in a sewer anymore!" He scanned the area – dirt road, women in dresses, men in tunics or suits. "Toto, we're not in the 21st century anymore either."  
  
Daisuke gave a small whiff of the air. He smelled blood. He followed his nose right to a small house. Daisuke went to open the door but his hand slid right through it. "Weird." He walked right through the door into the house. The first room was the hall which led to a kitchen. Daisuke almost gagged at the strong smell of blood. As he walked closer, he saw blood dripping from the walls. When he walked behind the counter, he quickly covered his mouth to keep from throwing up. "What am I doing? I'm a vampire and I've dealt with many deaths. But none were like this." It was a woman. Her beautiful blond locks had been ripped from her skull. And her body had been torn apart. Daisuke tried to look away but something gleamed from around the woman's neck. A locket. The locket. "Zelina?"  
  
"When Onkó took control everything changed. Zelina, Roy, Bucky, and Lena were all killed. I remember coming home from work to find my wife's blood all over the kitchen. Her body had been cut up. Her hair had been ripped out of her head. I went into the playroom. Lena's limbs were in each corner of the playroom. Her head was in the center. Bucky was sleeping when I left. He was still in his bed but his skull had been cracked against the wall and knives were in his chest. Roy. Roy was the worst. He was my pride and joy, strong. I could tell he had tried fighting with the vampire half of himself. He was so much like me. He fought to protect the family and maybe he could have won but they got sick of him and they, they ... "  
  
Daisuke had heard Marth's story ten years ago ...  
  
"That's right. Lena would be in the playroom." Daisuke ran to find the playroom. When he did, he found Marth hadn't exaggerated, the child's head lay in the middle of the room with her body scattered to the four corners. Daisuke exited the room and rested his head on the wall, careful not to fall through. His eyes wandered up towards another room. Daisuke smelled blood in that room as well. "Maybe it's Roy. I never did find out how he died."  
  
Wrong. The small four-year-old child's skull was split in two. Blood had poured out congealing on the pillow. Knives marked the child's whole body. "Bucky..." He slowly backed out of the room and headed back down the stairs. He heard a loud noise. It sounded like Marth. Daisuke didn't want to be there when his best friend found his family dead. But curiosity got the best of Daisuke, how did Roy die? Daisuke stood behind a door when Marth ran upstairs calling Roy, Lena and Bucky's names.  
  
Daisuke shakily took a seat on the ground near the kitchen cabinets. Tears hit the floor. He could not remember ever crying as much as he had in the past three days. His tears seemed like waterfalls. He heard Marth crying and screaming. It hurt Daisuke even more.  
  
Marth nearly fell down the stairs, clutching his stomach, so he wouldn't throw up...again. "Roy?" he called frantically, "Roy!?"  
  
"I'm in here, Father."  
  
The small voice startled both Daisuke and Marth. A smile crept onto Marth's face along with rivers of tears. Marth staggered to the room Roy's voice had come from. Daisuke followed.  
  
Roy's back was to Marth; he was sitting in a dark corner. Daisuke noted that both Lena and Bucky looked like their mother but Roy had flaming red hair, unlike Marth who had deep sea black.  
  
"Roy, what happened?"  
  
"Me, Father."  
  
"What? What do you mean Roy? You're not making sense."  
  
One of Roy's hands came up to reveal a wooden stake. Then Roy turned around. Marth gasped at what he saw. All he knew was that it wasn't his son. Roy's eyes were black and evil. Daisuke remembered Griffin saying that vampires never looked evil the way that Onkó and his crew do. Seeing his son like this must have been a big shock to Marth, Daisuke thought.  
  
"Join me Father, with my lord, Onkó. He's giving us a rebirth, another chance, but we have to get rid of those with poisoned blood, the blood of mortals."  
  
"Roy, you're only five years old. What are you doing?"  
  
"I killed them! I proved my worth to my lord and you should join us father. You're strong!"  
  
"I will not join any who'd poison my son's mind to murder his own family!" Marth yelled.  
  
"You know, Father, I really thought you'd come with me. Guess I was wrong. You'll have to go just like mother!" Roy charged his father, the wooden stake jutting forward. Marth quickly leaped out of the way of each blow but Roy had improved in strength as well as speed. Marth dodged all the hits he could but took a few hits from his own five-year-old son. Roy finally threw the wooden stake as hard as he could. It was aimed to land right in Marth's heart but he sidestepped and grabbed it while it whizzed by. Marth looked at Roy. They had destroyed everything in the room during their fight. Tears welled up in Marth's eyes. He hated to fight with his son. In fact, he rarely ever fought at all. But now was a time to take action! He threw the wooden stake right at Roy.  
  
The boy's eyes widened when he saw the stake come for him. He tried to get out of the way but he was too late. He was pinned to the wall. His eyes suddenly converted back to innocent green ones "Father..." he said with his last breaths as the flames started to eat him. "I love you." The boy screamed from the pain and then vanished.  
  
Daisuke stumbled from the room and again took a seat next to Zelina in the kitchen. Marth had killed Roy. The worst death of all, father kills son. Daisuke looked at Zelina's necklace, her locket. He picked it up and opened it. Zelina's picture was not in the locket instead he saw the engraving: "Family is always loving and nice. One member will not harm another nor let another be harmed." "It's what Marth said before he died." Daisuke heard breathing behind him. He dropped the locket and turned to see Marth staring down at him. 'Can he see me?' Daisuke didn't take any chances. He kicked up his feet and ran off out the door.  
  
Marth stared down at his wife's body. He had seen something or someone, like a ghost, invisible, seen yet not seen. Marth watched him run off. He knew it was a him. When his face had come in clear, it had definitely been a male. He stared at a folded white piece of paper the figure had left behind. Marth picked it up and unfolded it, being careful not to rip it.  
  
It was addressed to him:  
  
"Dear Marth,  
  
What can I say? I was blind and you tried to snap me out of it...I wish I could go back and save you from your death. The death you chose, all because of me...I wish I were ten again and you and me would be running and skipping. You taught me all about life, how it works, what people need to do to improve it, what I need to do... 'When the vampire king began a plan to destroy humankind, there would be a young boy named Daisuke and he would over-throw the king and take his place. He would make a better world for vampires and humans alike.' Remember? That's what was told to me over a thousand times. I think Griffin wanted it embedded in my head before I die...How does a legend start anyway? I don't know how that legend started off with me...sigh...well. Yamato said to get all my feelings out but...what can I say? I've known you longer then my real family...you were my family. Of all the elders, oh, Cale and I are on the okay side...I think. I finally said I'm sorry for lighting him on fire...and placing the snake in his breakfast...and the dead mouse in his pillow...and well you know the rest but the weird thing is after that he doesn't seem to want to talk to me. What did I do wrong? Well...I told you I would keep my promise to become the vampire king. In two weeks is the final battle...yeah...you always knew I wasn't good with writing letters from the heart. Too many emotions get in the way...I just wish...that you never left. I miss you and I want to see you again...I just hope I don't have to wait three hundred years like you did until you hopefully were reunited with your real family. I hope you're happy...wherever you are...I know you deserve to go to heaven though! I love you...  
  
-Daisuke-"  
  
Marth looked over the letter again, "Daisuke?"  
  
"Alrighty then, you ready to go to the hospital?" Koushiro limped to Iori who waited patiently by the "Izz-a-meister."  
  
"Um, are we going for you?" Iori scanned Koushiro's scratches and bruises. "You look like you need one!"  
  
"Nah! These? They'll heal." Koushiro brushed it off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"What about Daisuke?"  
  
"Arthur is coming in here to watch over the machine in case he comes back."  
  
"Arthur?"  
  
"One of the elders."  
  
Iori walked over to the door and then waited impatiently for Koushiro to slowly limp toward him, "Maybe we should go to the hospital for you."  
  
"I don't trust them."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Koushiro, how do I get out of this?" Daisuke yelled to the sky in the middle of an empty street. "Koushiro? Come on! This isn't funny anymore. Get me out. Sunrise is coming!" He looked around and up at the mountaintops where the sun was just peeking over the edge. "KOUSHIRO, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Arthur entered Koushiro's room and took a seat near the strange contraption. He opened a book and mumbled to himself, "Instead of dilly dallying someplace else, Daisuke really should think about reading a book!"  
  
The Izz-a-meister started beeping very loudly and then vanished. Arthur looked shocked, "I swear I'm not paying for that!"  
  
"IZZY!" Daisuke screamed as long and loud as he could. Suddenly Koushiro's invention turned up next to him. "Very nice..." he looked over the buttons. "Now how did I do this?" Daisuke glanced over his shoulder. "No time. Sun is coming up fast and hot. Got to go!" He started pressing button after button.  
  
Arthur blinked a few times when he started seeing flashing lights and then – Boop! – Daisuke had appeared.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Let me ask you, do you ever put a book down, Arthur?  
  
"Don't tell me? You went to the past?"  
  
"Ding, Ding, ding!" Daisuke motioned ringing a bell with his hands. "Say? Where's Izzy?"  
  
"He and Iori went to the hospital for something."  
  
"Hmmm...all right, back to training then," Daisuke smiled and skipped out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what he saw? Maybe Marth? Or maybe he wasn't joking about me and my books!" Arthur looked down at his novel and threw it across the room, "I need a new hobby!"  
  
Daisuke sat on Marth's bed rummaging through his stuff. As far as Griffin knew, Daisuke was still gone, so why train just yet?  
  
When Daisuke opened Marth's nightstand and started looking through the drawer, a piece of paper caught his attention. It looked to be over three hundred years old. Daisuke's eyes widened when he realized that it was HIS letter to Marth. He checked his back pocket where he had last put the letter...gone.  
  
"How did this happen?" Daisuke turned the letter over and found writing in Marth's hand:  
  
"Daisuke,  
  
Looks like there are many years to come. I will stick it out for 300 more years...for you. You asked how a legend starts. Well, little one, you just started it...and I am your messenger to spread it, like a virus to infect Onkó's happiness. Remember your promise. You must defeat Onkó in two weeks. You have to...you have to restore peace in the world..."  
  
In another paragraph,  
  
"...I'm sorry I left Davis. I watched you grow up and it's made me proud. But I won't sit back and watch my surrogate son die by the hands of Onkó. I know you watched Jun die and soon you're going to watch me die as well, but stay strong...for me. I love you...  
  
-Marth-"  
  
Daisuke folded the piece of paper up again. He sighed and let silent tears stream down him face once again. He was sick of crying. No more. He would cry no more! He had to stay strong for Marth. After placing the letter back in its rightful place, Daisuke got up and walked out the door. These two weeks were going to be long!  
  
Iori walked into the hospital with Koushiro in tow. "Where do we start?"  
  
"Room 108," a voice came from behind them.  
  
Iori and Koushiro turned their heads to see Ken walking up to them. "Hey guys. Cody hasn't seen you in a while!" He smiled.  
  
"Hey, Ken. What are you in for?"  
  
"Joe and Sam," Ken said. "I also noticed something interesting about, you, Cody."  
  
Iori perked up, "Oh yeah, what's that?"  
  
Koushiro's eyes wandered while Iori and Ken conversed. He was getting weird looks from the nurses and doctors. He saw a little boy pointing at him and telling his mother, "That's the man from T.V." Suddenly, the hospital doors opened and an entire S.W.A.T team came in. Koushiro noticed two figures were with them.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
"Halt! Stay right where you are and no one will get hurt!" someone yelled.  
  
So how many people want to ring my neck? I thought so...Hey, sorry for the MONTHS you guys waited. Cobra finally gave me a kick in the ass and said get going, so I thank you! Actually, funny story – I had already written chapter 10 in February while I was down in Florida. But when poor fireblade reviewed my OTHER stories to try and get me going, I was inspired to write and I did...on another new story! THEN, when Cobra finally kicked my ass, I loaded up the disk The Vampire King 10 was on and it broke! So I had to RE WRITE chapter ten but it's longer and better now!  
  
Also I was kind of going through a depression, 'cause only Anthony1 was reviewing. So in order for the next chapter to come out, I want at LEAST three reviews!  
  
So 'nuff said, my adorable TAICHI is going to take us out today.  
  
Taichi: Finally! Geez I'm your favorite and only Davis and Izzy get to do the cool stuff!! ./. SO!! We finally got to the whole cop thing BUT that'll be a bigger story in the next chapter. And what's this? Griffin will find out someone's a spy. And they'll be hunting none other than – ME!!  
  
Marth: I died so I do disclaimers from now on. YEAH!!! Tai does not own anything except her imagination! And her dictionary that she named Bus (who has made an evil appearance). HA!  
  
Please review!  
  
Tai 


	11. A second chance

Koushiro looked over at his mother and father, and then at the S.W.A.T team. What did he do?

"Koushiro Izumi you are convicted of the murder of Iori Hida and attempted murder of Jyou Kido—," an officer began to announce but then was interrupted by a man who whispered in his ear. "And you will be burned at the stake!"

Mrs. Izumi quickly looked over with horror at the officer, "Burned! Why?"

"Why does our son have to be burned?!" Mr. Izumi yelled.

"For being a vampire," the man said.

"A vampire!?" Koushiro's father bellowed.

"Our son is NOT a vampire!" Mrs. Izumi cried.

Koushiro turned his ear away from the yelling and looked over at Iori and Ken whose mouths gaped. The red head walked silently to them.

"What's going on?" Ken asked.

"I have no idea! But what I want to know is why my mother and father are here?" Koushiro looked over to his parents. They had loved him for so long that, he couldn't bare to see them get hurt to find out he was in fact a vampire. So how did he get out of this mess? Amnesia. Pretending not to remember his parents might work. "What if I claimed amnesia?" he whispered to Ken.

"With your parents?" Ken raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, what if I can't remember them? Then I wouldn't be considered a vampire—or something like that."

"You already revealed that you know them by calling out to them before," Iori looked over at the bickering group. "It might be worth a try; they maybe didn't hear you."

"But it's risking a lot! So be careful!" warned Ken, "Or you could start running at high speed, they won't be able to catch you."

Koushiro thought it was a good idea but then they would know he was a vampire. He didn't want his mother to go through any more pain then she already had.

"Koushiro, tell them you're not a vampire," his mother pleaded.

"I'm not a vampire. But how do you know my name?" he lied.

"What? But, Koushiro, don't you know me?" Mrs. Izumi looked at him but he shook his head. She fell to her knees, in tears, which hurt Koushiro. He wanted to go and comfort his mother and tell her everything would be okay.

"You mean you don't remember me or your mother?"

"No—are you my parents?"

"He is clearly a vampire! They forget their human lives." Koushiro's eyebrow, rose at the officers statement. The officer signaled his troops to seize Koushiro.

"I'm not a vampire! I can prove it!" No, I cant, he thought, "Why do you assume I'm a vampire?" Koushiro looked around at the troops while he waited for a reply.

"Everytime you're seen, it's at night. Vampires can't come out in the day," one man said.

"I have a job from ten in the morning to seven at night, everyday of the week!" Koushiro lied.

"You carried two men. Normal men can hardly carry one!" another stated.

"I had a car. I dragged them up to the doors," he bluffed again.

"Then why are you here? Found out your prey wasn't completely dead?"

"No! I found them like that! I just got out of work and my friends and I wanted to see how they were doing."

"Liar!" Koushiro couldn't believe his luck. He tells lies and they believe—maybe—but he tells the truth and is called a liar! He was about to turn and run but the S.W.A.T team had him surrounded and were closing in on him.

"I'm not a vampire! I swear! You have to believe me." He looked over at his parents, "You believe me, right?"

Mr. and Mrs. Izumi started fighting with the S.W.A.T team to save their son. Koushiro was kicking and screaming to get out of the grasps of the officers, but without using any strength, afraid to ruin his act. He looked over at Ken and Iori. Ken just stood there looking dazed and a bit confused. Iori was nowhere to be found. 'He really does hate vampires; I thought I could change his mind. Some friend!'

Iori ran to help Koushiro, "Let him go! He's telling the truth! I'm not dead! See? I'm Iori Hida." A solider just brushed past him without paying any attention. "Stop it! Don't hurt him! STOP IT! HE'S MY FRIEND!!" The solider that had brushed past him turned to look over his shoulder and saw nothing but air.

( () Mother, [] Father, {} Grandfather, "" Cody)

(You finally made it!)

[You are finally able to join us, son.]

"What? Mom? Dad? But how?"

{Well, duh! You befriended a vampire, little man.}

"Izzy? Oh no! He's going to die if I don't help him. I have to go back. I have to save him! Please send me back."

(Back? When you're finally going to join us? Cody, honey, you are dead after all. You really can't go back.)

"But there is a way? Right?"

[Well, there are loopholes. But there will be consequences attached to them.]

"I'm prepared for that! I'll do anything to save my friends' lives."

{I don't want to make you choose but choose now: Your family in heaven, forever, or your friends in hell, for eternity?}

"Heaven or Hell? Family or friends? People I can no longer help or people I can still hopefully save?"

[Take your time, Cody.]

"Send me back. I'm prepared to never come back here and see all of you again. I'm prepared to face the fire pits of hell."

(But—)

[He's decided. He shall become the being he loathed for so long, the being that destroyed his life, and the same being he has finally befriended. Good-bye Cody.]

It felt like a ton of bricks all piled on his lungs. He tried gasping for breath but each time he inhaled, the air felt heavier. He started to panic, hitting the top of his prison as hard as he could, making dents. He kicked and punched in the small dark prison. He even screamed but he couldn't hear himself. Finally a small opening appeared but below his feet. He kicked harder expanding the opening just enough to squeeze his body through.

When Iori got out, he fell to his knees gasping for air. He quickly scrambled to his feet, "Eh! What's that horrible stench? It smells like death!" He raised his brow at his own statement. How did he know what death smelled like? He turned around he was in the hospital morgue. Iori looked at the lid he had first kicked off '1818' was the number he had been given. He looked up to the top, 'Huh! It's like a library of dead bodies. Cool!' He stopped dead at his own thought, 'cool?' When did he like dead bodies?

"Hey! Who's in here?" Someone was turning the corner.

"No time to talk to self! Must run!" He found an empty trash bin to hide in as he watched the man examine the broken lid. Iori slipped out of the trashcan and picked the bin up, raising it above his head.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? —" Down came the trash bin and crashed on to the man's head before he could react.

Iori looked around at the damage he had just done. He couldn't stop staring at the man's neck, couldn't stop thinking of the man's blood flooding through his mouth. He grabbed his head. "Stop that!" He ran as fast as he could away from the unconscious man.

Iori ran up the stairs and busted through the door. People stared awkwardly at him. One woman covered her children's eyes and a baby started crying. Then the baby's mother finally yelled, "Dear god, boy! At least but some pants on!"

Iori's face reddened like a tomato. He looked down and there wasn't a strip of clothing on his body at all. He covered his body with his hands and ran off to find clothing. He ran down a long hall and found a room to hide in. He scanned the room and seeing no one, he looked for clothing. He went to the bed and ripped the sheets off using them to cover his lower half. "What the?" His own clothing was under the sheets along with his bomb belt. The door swung open and in walked a familiar blue haired man. "Joe!"

Jyou was startled. "Cody? But how? You're dead—right?"

"No time to really explain. I was given a second chance to save Izzy." Iori slipped his underwear on and then dropped the sheet. "How are you feeling anyway?"

Jyou was still in shock. 'What the hell was going on?' "They're finally letting me go. Ken came here to pick me up. Down stairs, though when he went all that commotion started, but—" Jyou looked at Iori changing. "I asked the nurse to give me your clothes and belt. They would have thrown them out."

"Thanks." Iori buckled his belt. He felt whole again. He rummaged through his pockets and took out his brown hat. His hat fell over his ears and covered a bit of his forehead, leaving a few wisps of hair to curl out. The hat complemented his long-sleeved cream-colored shirt with a bomb in the middle and his brown pants; the bomb belt slumped around his hips. "I feel whole now! Let's go" He walked out of the room. "Which way to Ken?"

Jyou pointed. "That way. He's in the main lobby."

"Great! Let's go!" Iori pulled Jyou in the direction he had pointed.

They had chained Koushiro's arms to the back of their truck. "Sorry, boy, but we can't risk you trying to kill us when we're driving."

"This is insane! What are you going to do to our son? Let him go right now! He's not a vampire!" Mr. Izumi tried convincing the officers to let Koushiro go.

The truck started up. "What are you doing?!" Mrs. Izumi panicked.

"Test, to see if he's a vampire or not."

Koushiro perked up, "A test?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is lean away from the truck and pull as hard as you can," the officer said with an evil smirk.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Koushiro pulled at the truck with human strength so the thing didn't budge an inch—in his direction anyway. The truck moved forward at high speed and Koushiro gripped the chains to pull himself up. But it was no use. His legs couldn't keep up and his body was soon getting torn apart by the pavement and small rocks.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Izumi started hitting the officer. "Tell them to stop that, right now!" Mr. Izumi started after the truck as fast as he could but with a swift turn the vehicle drove out of sight.

The truck quickly turned another corner sending Koushiro's body over a curb, into a planted tree, and through a bench. "Ow! I'm definitely going to feel that later!" The truck stopped suddenly sending Koushiro's body—once again—under the massive vehicle.

"Alright, vampire boy, let's put you through the ultimate test."

Koushiro felt the pulling of the chains but there was no pain when his body was dragged out from under the truck—he was too numb. Two men grabbed Koushiro's arms and dragged him up on a stage, chaining him again, but to a pole with hay and straw encircling his feet. He looked up to see a bright light that blinded him forcing him to look down at the large crowd surrounding him. He noted his mother and father fighting through the crowd to get to the front. Koushiro winced and looked at his stomach—his shirt had been ripped off during his ride through the streets—He noticed a large gash that seemed to be burning a hole inside of him.

"This is the moment of truth! If you are a vampire, you will crumble to ashes, if you're a normal human, —you will die as a corps."

Iori ran up to Ken who was on the phone with Miyako. "Hurry, Yolei—Cody! What the hell—how are you—what the fuck is going on!"

"No time. Let's go!" Iori grabbed Ken's arm and his phone. "Yolei, meet us at the town square. Quickly!" He hung up the phone and tossed it over his shoulder to Ken. "They're going to burn Koushiro at the town square stage. They've been burning all assumed vampires there."

"Question? How many of them were ACTUALLY vampires?" Jyou asked.

Iori and Ken's eyes rolled up as they thought of the answer. "Two out of twenty" both said in unison.

"And there will be three if we don't get there fast!" Iori added.

Ken and the others quickly found the large crowd surrounding Koushiro tied up on stage. "Hey! Hurry, we have to beat the crowd to the top!" said a particular blond who was waiting for the trio.

"All right, T.K, go in there and start beating them. We'll follow," Miyako chirped. She heard a grunt from Takeru as he turned and started working the crowd. "Did someone call Davis?"

"No. He might not even be home yet." Iori remember Daisuke getting transported someplace.

Daisuke entered the training room to see Yamato asleep on the floor, "If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you had just gotten your ass kicked." Daisuke nudged Yamato's side.

"I did. By a woman!" Yamato opened his eyes to see Daisuke's grinning face. He stood up to meet Daisuke face-to-face. "What do you want?"

Daisuke's grin widened at the thought of Sora beating Yamato down and Taichi on the ground dying with laughter. "Nothing. Just wondering what happened to our love birds?"

"They went out—" Yamato's eyes shifted, "you sense that?"

"Sense what?"

"I don't know but I don't like the feeling—I think Takeru might be in danger. Or he's around some sort of danger," There was a panic look in Yamato's eyes.

Daisuke sighed. "By all means, hurry and go after him, find out what's wrong. You don't want to lose your brother, do you?" Daisuke looked at the ground but Yamato couldn't help but notice something dark in his eyes.

'Could he still be holding on to something—from his darkness?' Yamato didn't want to stay to find out. He ran out of the sewers straight into town with Daisuke's dark expression engraved on his mind.

Takeru finally shoved his way to the front of the line next to the sobbing Mrs. Izumi who cried 'Stop it' over and over. Ken got up on the stage and decided to use the facts to save Koushiro.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing? Don't you realize he's a normal human being just like the rest of us? It seems out of the twenty people you have burned at the stake, only two of them were really TRULY vampires. Do you want to make it two out of twenty-one now? You have to stop this madness now! I'm a vampire hunter and I can tell you right now that this man is NOT a vampire." 'That is evil,' Ken added in his head.

Mrs. Izumi added, "He's not. He's a nice, sweet boy that wouldn't hurt a fly."

'Might not hurt a fly but will massacre an entire army—and brutally!' Ken shuddered at the memory. "So good people of Odaiba, should we kill another HUMAN person or put a stop to this right now—so you—or your children—or your close friends WON'T be the next one up here convicted of a crime you never committed?"

There was silence from the crowd, a few murmurs and gasps, and then the chanting started:

"BURN HIM, BURN HIM, BURN HIM!"

"I think the crowd has spoken!" The leading officer came up and pushed Ken back down with his comrades, he signaled his officers to guarded him and the others so they wouldn't interfere with the burning of Koushiro Izumi!

The flames were lit...

Flames were devouring his body but he didn't cry, he didn't speak, he didn't move. He let the flames explore his body with their burning caress.

Mrs. Izumi cried harder as she fell to the ground. Miyako tried to reach out to Koushiro before the fire was lit but the guarding officers stopped her. Iori fell to his knees; his mission had failed. Yamato then walked up, missed everything, and looked at Takeru. "Who's throwing a barbecue? It smells good?"

Takeru looked over, shocked, at his naïve older brother, "Um, Koushiro is..."

"Eh? But? Wha...?" Yamato pointed at the large flame as he turned and fainted.

"Matt?"

Daisuke's dark eyes were focused on the scene below him. Standing up on the roof, he smirked as he waited.

TA-DA! DONE!! With the chapter anyway! At least the wait wasn't as long as the last chapter! I left it at a cliffhanger, aren't you proud of me? lol

Marth: There was supposed to be a spy in this chapter, what happened?

Me: Izzy's on death row, that's what happened. And the plots all set already although Griffin doesn't find out until the next chapter.

Ken: All right next time on The Vampire King: What happens to Izzy's ashes—or is he a corpse? Tai and Sora's walk in the dark isn't exactly paradise. And what's Davis hiding and what's he waiting for?

Mayako: Well duh! Oh course, Davis and Tai rock.

Please review I was happy with the last chapter and I'm proud of this chapter! I like it, wee!

Tai


End file.
